


The accident that changed everything

by loupaeris



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 58,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loupaeris/pseuds/loupaeris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boy. A girl. A party. An accident. Their lives are changed. A death. A lot more responsibilities.</p><p>Ps: I'm not good with summary.</p><p>Ps 2: Thanks to my beta reader !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for season 1-2-3-4-5  
> If you don't like boy/boy relationship then don't read this fiction.  
> If you don't like sexual encounter then don't read this fiction. There's not a lot but still...

Chapter 1

He took his Jeep and while going to Scott’s house, he listened to the police radio he stole from his dad. Close to his best friend’s house, he heard a call that said the police were searching for half a body in the woods. Wanting to impress (and scare) his friend, Stiles decided that they were going to go search for the body themselves. When he arrived at Scott's house, he tried to climb the front porch to get to Scott’s bedroom's window, but he tripped and almost fell headfirst. While balancing in the ''void,'' Stiles was almost hit by Scott with a baseball bat.

 

\- “Haaaa!”

\- “Haaa!”

\- “Wow!”

\- “Stiles, what the hell are you doing?”

\- “You wouldn't answer your phone! Why have you got a baseball bat?”

\- “I thought you were a predator...”

\- “A pre... Ah ! Hey look, I know it's late, but you have to hear this! So my dad left 20 minutes ago. He got a call demanding every police officer from the Beacon department, even state police.”

\- “For what?”

\- “Two joggers found a body in the woods.”

\- “A dead body?”

\- “No, a body of water... Yes, dumbass; a dead body.”

\- “You mean like murdered?”

\- “Nobody knows yet. Just that it was a girl, probably. In her twenties.” 

\- “Hold on, they found the body, then what are they looking for?”

\- “That's the best part. They only found half. We're going.”

 

And they did just that. They hopped in Stiles’ Jeep and then drove to the preserve. When they arrived, they exited the car and then Scott started to chicken out.

\- “Are we seriously doing this?”

\- “You're the one always bitching that nothing never happens in this town.” 

\- “I was trying to have a good night’s sleep before practice tomorrow...”

\- “Right, because sitting on a bench is such a grueling effort!”

\- “No, because I'm playing this year. In fact, I'm making first line!”

\- “Hey, that's the spirit. Everyone should have a dream! Even a pathetically unrealistic one.”

\- “Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?”

\- “Ha, I didn't even think about that...”

\- “And if whoever killed the body is still out here?”

\- “Also, something I didn't think about.”

\- “But Stiles!”

\- “I know Scott, but I wanted to have a little fun, can you give me that?”

\- “Ok, but I see that you planned this with your good attention to details...”

\- “Yeah, I know...” said Stiles while climbing a rock as fast as he could.

\- “Wait, Stiles, maybe the one of us with asthma should be the one holding the flashlight...” said Scott while panting from the effort.

\- “Get down! The police're here...” said Stiles after getting down himself.

 

Stiles looked at the police officers and took off running, hoping he and Scott would not get caught. But Stiles kind of forgot about his friend’s asthma. He heard Scott half scream half whisper his name while trying to catch up. But good for Scott that he didn't because not even a minute later, Stiles collided with his dad. 

His dad quickly lectured him about privacy with the police radio and then walked him to the Jeep. Stiles had no other choice than to drive back home, without Scott. He felt bad about leaving his friend alone in the woods, but he knew that Scott would be able to get out of there too. When he got home, it was midnight and Stiles was really exhausted so he went to sleep. 

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 

In the morning the next day, he received a phone call from Scott who told him he needed to show him something. Stiles almost ran to Scott when arriving at school which had him receiving glances from other students, but Stiles didn't mind; he simply headed to Scott who looked like he was in pain. 

 

\- “Hey dude, what happened?”

\- “I got bitten.”

\- “Hey, let’s see this thing.”

Scott showed his abdomen, which was wrapped in a bandage.

\- “Wow, that must hurt...”

\- “Yeah... It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf.”

\- “A wolf bit you? No, not a chance!”

\- “I heard wolf howling.” 

\- “No, you didn't.”

\- “What do you mean by no, I didn't? I know what I heard.”

\- “Because California doesn't have wolves, okay? Not for like 60 years.”

\- “Really?”

\- “Yes, really. They are no wolves in California.”

\- “Alright, well if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you definitely won't believe me when I tell you I found the body!”

\- “You... I... Are You kidding me?”

\- “No, but I wish. I'm gonna have nightmares for months.”

\- “That is freaking awesome! I mean, this is the best thing that’s happened to this town since the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey, Lydia, you look like you’re gonna ignore me... You're the cause of this, you know?”

\- “He hen.”

\- “Yeah, you...” started Stiles, but he was interrupted by the bell. “Oh shit, let's go, class starts in five minutes.”

 

When they entered the classroom, Stiles sat close to Scott, but not too close, leaving a seat behind him. It wasn’t even five minutes into class when Stiles saw Scott jump in surprise. He looked around and didn't see anything unusual, so out of curiosity, he kept watching his friend. When Scott started to follow something with his eyes, Stiles followed his gaze and saw that just when Scott landed his eyes on the door, there was a knock. Then the principal entered with a new girl.

\- “Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcome.”

Then the girl went to sit behind Scott, who gave her his pencil. The girl seemed surprised but thanked him anyway. Stiles found it really strange, but let it go, trying to concentrate on the teacher.

 

At the end of the period, Stiles went to his locker, then to Scott's. When he arrived, his best friend was looking at the new girl. The new girl who was already talking to Lydia and Jackson. 

Then a girl who never really talked to them came and asked,

\- “Can someone tell me how a new girl is here all of five minutes and is already hanging out with Lydia's clique?”

\- “Because she's hot? Beautiful people stick together.”

\- “Okay...” she said with a hurt tone before leaving.

 

Later, Scott wanted Stiles to come to lacrosse practice, which meant Stiles sitting by himself while watching his best friend and probably trying to convince Coach to let him have his chance, without any results. Which is exactly what happened. But this time, Stiles saw his best friend beating Jackson at lacrosse, which was weird with Scott's asthma.

 

After practice, Scott begged Stiles to go in the woods again to search for his inhaler and Stiles couldn't say no to Scott's puppy dog eyes. When they arrived in the woods, Stiles asked Scott about what had happened at practice.

 

\- “I don't know. I don't know, it was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball... And that's not the only weird thing. I... I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear, and smell things.”

\- “Smell things? Like what?”

\- “Like the mint gum in your pocket.”

\- “I don't have any mint gum,” Stiles said while looking in his pockets. Then he found it, and with that, the puzzle pieces started to come in place in his head. “So, all this started with the bite?”

\- “What if it's like an infection? My body could be flowing with adrenaline before I go into shock... Or something...”

\- “You know what, I think I’ve heard of this. It's a specific kind of infection.”

\- “Are you serious?”

\- “Yeah, yeah. I think it's called lycanthropy.” 

\- “What's that? Is that bad?”

\- “Oh yeah, it's the worst. But only once a month.”

\- “Once a month?”

\- “Hm. On the night of the full moon. Ahouuuu!,” said Stiles while imitating a wolf. Scott looked at him like he was crazy before pushing him. “Wow, dude! Don't be like that, you're the one who heard a wolf howling...”

\- “Hey, there could be something seriously wrong with me!”

\- “I know, you're a werewolf. Arghh! Okay, obviously I'm kidding... But if you see me trying to find silver, it's because Friday is a full moon.”

\- “Hey, I could have sworn this was it. I saw the body, the deer came running and I dropped my inhaler.”

\- “Maybe the killer moved the body...”

\- “If he did that, I hope he left my inhaler. This thing is like 80 bucks.”

Stiles just looked at Scott while he was searching, because it was funny to see him frankly searching. Then he decided to look around them, just to see a guy who looked familiar looking at them. Stiles hit Scott on the shoulder to let him know someone was there. Scott stood up and they look at the guy while he was approaching.

 

\- “What are you doing here? Huh? This is private property.”

\- “Oh sorry man, we didn't know...”

\- “And we were just looking for something but... Forget it. Hum... Thanks,” said Scott after the guy that Stiles recognized as Derek Hale threw his inhaler.

Then Derek left Scott and Stiles in awe. Well actually it was Stiles who was in awe and Scott was relieved to have his inhaler back.

 

\- “Good, now I have to go to work.”

\- “Dude, that was Derek Hale... You remember right? He's like a few years older than us.”

\- “Remember what?”

\- “His family, they all burned in a fire like ten years ago...”

\- “What is he doing back?”

\- “I don't know... But come on, I need to go back to my house, I need to make dinner for my dad.”

\- “Okay then.”

 

Stiles went quickly grocery shopping and when he got home, he made dinner. When he was done, he took some and then he went to do research because he really wanted to know if he was right about Scott.

 

The next morning, he listened in on his dad's calls again and found out that there was hair on the girl’s body. It was wolf hair. 

Stiles tried to tell Scott, but it didn't work that well since he hadn't even listened. It was during lacrosse practice, and Scott did something unnatural and Stiles kind of just had the proof he was missing. He was kind of frustrated because his best friend made first line and Stiles, even if he didn't want to be, was jealous of him. 

Stiles did a lot of research that evening too. When Stiles finally was satisfied with the results of his research, he called Scott because it was Friday and the full moon. Stiles kept reading and when Scott finally made it to the house, he knocked and made Stiles jump.

 

\- “Ah, get in,” said Stiles when he opened the door of his room. “You gotta see this thing. I was up all night reading website, books and other things.”

\- “How many Adderal did you take today?”

\- “A lot... Doesn't matter, just listen.”

\- “Is this about the body they found, have they found the killer?”

\- “No, they’re still questioning people. Even Derek Hale.”

\- “Ah, the guy in the woods that we saw the other day.”

\- “Yeah, but that's not it. Okay?”

\- “What, then?”

\- “You know the joke from the other day? Not a joke anymore... The wolf, the bite in the woods! I started to do all this reading. Do you know why wolves howl?”

\- “Should I?”

\- “It's a signal. Okay, when a wolf is alone, they howl to signal their location to the rest of the pack. So if you heard a wolf howling, that means there a bunch out there, maybe even a pack of them.”

\- “A pack of wolves?”

\- “No, werewolves.”

\- “Are you seriously wasting my time with this? You know I'm picking up Allison in an hour.”

\- “I saw you yesterday on the field, Scott... Okay, what you did wasn't just amazing, alright? It was impossible...

\- Yeah, so I made a good shot... So what?”

\- “No, you made an incredible shot! Your moves, your reflexes, dude, people don't get this good overnight! And there’s the vision, the senses, and don't even think I didn't see you don't need your inhaler!”

\- “Hey dude, I can't think about this right now, we'll talk tomorrow.”

\- “Tomorrow? What, no! The full moon is tonight! Don't you get it?”

\- “What are you trying to do? I just made first line, I got a date with a girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me... Everything in my life is somehow perfect, why are you trying to ruin it?”

\- “I'm trying to help! You're cursed, Scott... You know, it's not just the moon that causes you to physically change, it also just happens to be when your blood lust will be at its peak.”

\- “Bloodlust?”

\- “Yeah, your urge to kill.”

\- “I'm already starting to feel the urge to kill, Stiles.”

\- “You don't believe me... Ok, listen to that. The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse. Alright? I haven't seen anyone raising your pulse like Allison does. You gotta cancel this date. You gotta call her right now.”

\- “What are you doing?”

\- “I'm canceling the date.”

\- “No, give it to me!” exclaimed Scott. He looked like he was ready to beat Stiles up when he regained control and hit the desk chair instead. “I'm... I'm sorry... I gotta go get ready for that party. I'm sorry,” Scott said again before going out of the house. 

 

Stiles quickly checked his desk chair and saw the claw marks, then remembered that he needed to prepare, too, because of his stupid best friend.

 

Later that night, Stiles was talking with some people who he didn't really know when Scott passed by looking drunk, but not quite. Stiles tried to ask him what was wrong, but Scott didn't even answer. Stiles let it go and just went to see Allison. When he found her, he saw her with Derek Hale. Stiles walked to them.

 

\- “Derek, what are you doing here?”

\- “How do you know my name?”

\- “I was in the police station when you were after the fire.”

\- “Were you the Stilinski kid?”

\- “Yes.”

\- “Derek, you just told me you are friends with Scott... How could you not - - know Stiles if you're friends with his best friend?

\- “Hm…” 

\- “Scott and I are not always together...”

\- “That's not what I've heard.”

\- “Anyways, want me to drive you home?”

\- “Yes, Stiles, I would appreciate it. Nice meeting you, Derek.”

\- “Same to you, Allison.”

\- “Wait for me next to the blue Jeep, Allison. I need to talk to Derek.”

\- “Okay...”

 

She did what Stiles asked even if she looked like she didn't understand why. Well, Derek didn't understand either.

 

\- “What do you want?”

\- “I want you to find my best friend and help him control his change.”

\- “What are you talking about?”

\- “Don't play innocent; you know what I'm talking about.”

\- “No, I don't.”

\- “I know you're a werewolf and I know your family probably was, too, so I want you to help my best friend.”

\- “How would you know?”

\- “You weren't near us, and your property was far away from where Scott and I were searching for his inhaler, so you must have heard us coming.”

\- “That's quite some impressive deduction skills you've got Stiles.”

\- “My dad's the sheriff you know...

\- “That doesn't mean that it's any less impressive. I went to high school for years without anyone finding out. You didn't take a week.”

\- “Ok, maybe I'm good at it. Now go search for my friend before he kills anyone.”

\- “Great, Stiles, I promise to take care of your friend.”

\- “Thanks, Derek.”

 

Derek didn't answer, but he had a little smile. Then Stiles went to his Jeep to see Allison looking really bored.

 

\- “Sorry for the wait.”

\- “No problem. Can you take me home now?”

\- “Yes, let's go.”

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / 

 

The next day, Stiles received a call from Scott asking him to come get him on the road next to the preserve. When Stiles got there, Scott looked wrecked and ready to pass out.

 

\- “Get in!”

\- “Thanks, I didn't want to walk all the way home like this...”

\- “What happened?”

\- “Hunters! They almost got me. Derek Hale saved me from them, but not before I got shot with an arrow.”

\- “It's not the season for hunting, why were hunters hunting?”

\- “They were werewolf hunters, Stiles...”

\- “Wow, you're screwed.”

\- “Yeah, I know...”

\- “You're with Allison too.”

\- “You think?”

\- “You left her alone at the party...”

\- “How would you know?”

\- “You don't remember? I was there. I'm the one who brought Allison home.”

\- “Oh, thanks, dude.”

\- “No problem. You know, she's really sweet. You chose her well, Scotty.”

\- “I know, right?” said Scott dreamily.

\- “Wow, dude, you've got it bad.”

\- “What do you mean?”

\- “Nothing, that's something you need to figure out yourself.”

 

They went silent for the rest of the ride. 

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / 

 

The next Monday, Stiles was heading outside the locker room for practice when he noticed his best friend looking panicked.

 

\- “Did you apologize to Allison?” 

\- “Yeah.”

\- “Did she give you a second chance or…?”

\- “Yeah…”

\- “Yeah?! So everything is good!”

\- “No...”

\- “No?”

\- “Remember the hunters? Her dad is one of them...”

\- “Her dad?”

\- “Shot me...”

\- “Allison's father?”

\- “With a crossbow...”

\- “Allison's fa...”

\- “YES! HER FATHER! Oh, my god... Oh, my god...”

\- “No Scott, snap back, okay? He didn't recognize you, right?”

\- “No, no. I don't think so.”

\- “Does she know about him?”

\- “No, I don't know... What if she tells him?!”

\- “Okay, just focus on lacrosse, okay? I'm going to find something. Let's go!”

 

They then went on the field. The coach kinda pushed Scott too much, which made Scott angry. That didn't go well for Stiles. Neither for Jackson who got a separated shoulder. But Stiles didn't mind Jackson; he went to Scott and then took him to the locker room. When he arrived there, Scott transformed and before losing control, he screamed to Stiles to get out. Stiles didn't listen. Scott tried to attack his best friend, but Stiles, by chance, didn't get torn to pieces. He managed to take the fire extinguisher that was in the locker room and open it in Scott's face. That transformed him back.

 

\- “Stiles? What happened?”

\- “You tried to kill me...” said Stiles, while taking his protectors off. “It's like I told you before. It's the anger. It's your pulse rising. It's a trigger.”

\- “But that's lacrosse... It's a pretty violent game if you noticed...”

\- “Well, it's going to be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field... You can't play Saturday, you’re gonna have to get out of the game...”

\- “But I'm first line.”

\- “Not anymore...”

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 

Three days later, Stiles and Scott told the police they found the other half of the body on Derek's property. That same day they also found that the girl was Derek's sister. Stiles wasn't so sure about Derek being the one biting Scott and killing the girl. 

 

That same day was the match day. The game started as a worry for Stiles because he saw that Jackson had told the team not to pass the ball to Scott. That made the team almost loose, but Scott kinda just took the ball by himself and won the game by scoring two points. But before, that, Stiles just knew he had lost control of the shift. Stiles hoped that his friend had gained control by himself, even if he doubted it. At the end of the game, Stiles saw Scott running to the locker room. Worried, he ran after him to find Scott kissing Allison. When she went home, Stiles made himself known.

 

\- “Hey.”

\- “I kissed her,” said Scott dumbly.

\- “I saw.”

\- “She kissed me.”

\- “Saw that too. Was it pretty good, hmm?”

\- “I… I don't know, but I controlled it. I pulled it back. Maybe I can do this. Maybe it's not that bad.”

\- “Yeah! We'll talk later then.”

\- “What?”

\- “The medical examiner looked at the other half of the body we found.”

\- “And?”

\- “Well, I'll keep it simple. The medical examiner determined the killer of the girl being an animal, not human. Derek's human, not an animal, Derek not the killer. Derek got let out of jail.”

\- “Are you kidding?”

\- “No, and here's the bigger kick in the ass. My dad found out with the two halves who the girl was. I forgot to tell you... Her name is Laura Hale...”

\- “Hale?”

\- “Derek's sister...”

\- “So he killed his own sister?”

\- “I don't think so. I think we need to find another werewolf. Actually, I think Derek is only here to help you, just like he told you.”

\- “You really want me working with Derek?”

\- “Yeah, even more if it means saving your life and the lives of others.”

\- “Ok, if it saves others I'm willing to...”

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / 

 

After that, everything went quickly. A bus driver got killed, then Derek got shot by Allison’s aunt. He showed up at school asking for help. That meant Scott needed to sneak in Kate's (Allison’s aunt) stuff to find a bullet that had the same stuff in it. By chance, Scott arrived in time because Derek had asked Stiles to cut off his arm so that the poison doesn't reach his heart. After Derek stopped the poison, he showed them what happened to his uncle when Kate had set Derek's house on fire six years ago. 

 

Then another attack happened and Lydia and Jackson were there to witness it. Then Allison told them that her aunt helped her with a school project that needed to have a history event related to her family. She searched for the Beast of Gevaudan, an old French legend. 

 

Later, Scott asked Stiles to help him control the shift even if Stiles didn't know what to do. Stiles threw balls at him; then he scratched a car and let Scott get beaten up by the owner. He then learned that Allison was his anchor, the one who helped him control the wolf in him. Then Scott admitted he was in love with Allison.

 

Then Derek kidnapped Deaton and brought him to Beacon High. Not long after, the alpha attacked, and Allison, Jackson, and Lydia came to school too, which was bad. That made Scott and Allison break up. Someone else was killed that night too. Scott and Stiles also learned that the alpha wanted Scott’s friends dead and that Scott was the one who needed to do it.

 

Then Stiles tried to get Scott drunk, which didn't work. The same night, two guys died. The next day was the full moon, and Scott had a panic attack and later in the day, he kissed Lydia, which pissed Stiles off, and Stiles treated him kinda badly when he tried to have him attached to the radiator in Scott's room. But he got away, and Stiles called Derek in panic and he was relieved when Derek called him back telling him Scott was okay and hadn't killed anyone. 

 

They then learned that Harris, the chemistry teacher had something to do with all this, and Allison's necklace too. Jackson found out the truth. Then Derek turned up at Stiles house. They asked Danny to help them trace the text Scott supposedly sent to Allison the night of the attack at school. For that time, Derek became Miguel, Stiles' cousin. Later that night, they learned that the alpha was Peter Hale. Again, the same night, they learned that the Argent thought that Jackson was the other beta. 

 

Three days before the formal, they saved Jackson from Chris Argent (Allison's father). Then Stiles got his dad drunk and the sheriff told him that everything was connected and that the police didn't have a single good photograph of Derek. The same night, Derek, Scott, and Jackson almost got killed. Scott was hit with an arrow and he was saved by his boss, Deaton. Derek got kidnapped by Kate, and she told Allison about the werewolf. 

 

Then the formal happened. Stiles took Lydia; Jackson, Allison and Scott went by himself but got to dance with Allison. That night, Lydia got attacked by Peter, the hunters found out that Scott was the second beta and they made Scott transform in front of Allison. Peter kidnapped Stiles and forced him to help him find his nephew. Derek was actually under the old Hale house. Peter offered Stiles the bite, which he refused. After that, Stiles ran to the hospital to see if Lydia was alright. Stiles got in trouble with his dad but found a way to let it sit, while he and Jackson made molotov cocktails and went to the old Hale house where, with the help of Scott, Derek, and Allison, they killed Peter. Derek was now the alpha and he gave Jackson what he wanted, the bite. 

 

Scott and Stiles went to the hospital to know if Lydia was going to die or if she was a werewolf. The answer was neither of these.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Three weeks after Scott and Stiles went to see Lydia at the hospital the first time, she went missing. While Lydia was missing, there was Kate's funeral and that meant the arrival of Gerard Argent, Allison's grandfather. He killed an omega and declared that there was no code anymore; that every supernatural creature was going to die. Lydia was found that night too, and she was completely naked. 

Then Isaac Lahey got turned and his dad got killed, and the main suspect was Isaac. The police held him overnight but that night was a full moon night. Before that, they learned that the new director of Beacon High was Gerard Argent. They freed Isaac, but not before he attacked a hunter and almost attacked Stiles. Scott and Allison saw the thing that attacked Isaac's father.

Someone else got killed a couple of days later. 

Then Erica Reyes got turned after having an epilepsy crisis. 

Some days later, Boyd got turned, and Erica hit Stiles with a piece of Stiles' car. Stiles got his car repaired, but the creature killed the guy right in front of Stiles. 

Then they figured out that the Argent had a bestiary and that they needed it to find out what the creature was. At their next game, the creature paralyzed Derek and Stiles had to hold him in the water for more than two hours. After seeing how it acted and how it reacted at seeing itself, Derek found out that the creature was a Kanima. 

A couple of days later, while in chemistry, Isaac and Erica tried to poison Lydia but it didn't work, so with Derek and Boyd they planned to kill Lydia. They didn't, by chance, because the Kanima was, in fact, Jackson. 

The Kanima then tried to attack people at the gay club Jungle. All he did was paralyze people, including Danny. Stiles also tried to tell his dad that he was bisexual, but his dad told him he couldn't be because of the way he dressed. Stiles also made friends with some drag queens who asked him if he wanted to hang out with them some time. 

Then they kidnapped Jackson because they wanted to help him understand what he was, so they stole a police van and kept him there. When Jackson ran away, Jackson and his dad filed restraining orders against Stiles and Scott. 

Two more deaths happened and Scott and Stiles learned that Jackson had someone controlling him. They also found out that Jackson was a Kanima because he had something he had to get past before being able to become a werewolf as he is supposed to be. 

They also found out the thing he had to get past was that Jackson's parents had probably been murdered. Then in detention, Stiles told Scott he thought Matt was the master of the Kanima, but Scott didn't believe him. And Jackson attacked them at the library.  
Erica had a seizure and they brought her to Derek and they saved her. Then Stiles learned that his dad was fired as the sheriff of Beacon Hills. It was really bad news before having to trap the Kanima in the rave where everyone was. The Kanima, even if they tried to keep it from happening, killed someone. Derek, without wanting it, bit Victoria, Allison's mother while protecting Scott from her because she wanted to kill him.  
Stiles was able to "play" with mountain ash. Deaton told him he had a spark. 

The next full moon happened on spring break, and it was also Lydia's birthday. When they arrived, there was just Lydia, who was really depressed about it. Stiles was asked to find people, which he did. The party slowly grew and at some point, the house was full. That's when this story really began.

Stiles had only minutes to figure out whom he could invite to Lydia's party. He wasn't really popular, so he had to pass by: invite your friends and your friends’ friends. He began with the drag queens, then with his old friend Heather, then another of his friends who didn't attend school at Beacon High. When Heather arrived, she kinda just took Stiles’ hand and pulled him into a room. She made him lean in and then showed him a condom.

\- “Hey, Stiles.”  
\- “Hey, Heather...”  
\- “You know what is this?”  
\- “It's a condom.”  
\- “Yes, and we use it for what?”  
\- “To have sex?”  
\- “Yes. Do you understand where I'm coming from?”  
\- “Do you want to have sex with me?”  
\- “Yes, and I trust you with my virginity.”  
\- “Oh.”  
\- “Don't you want to have sex with me?”  
\- “Yes, yes of course! It's just that...”  
\- “You're a virgin too, is that it?”  
\- “Yes.”  
\- “Then that's even better!”  
\- “Really?”  
\- “Yeah. Now, can we start?”  
\- “You really…” started Stiles.

But he was cut off with a kiss. The kiss was hard, awkward and smashed his lips to his teeth. He kissed her back with more experience, even if it wasn't right. He had taken baths with her when they were younger and their mothers were friends. It was Heather, his oldest friend... But he pushed the thought away.  
She then rolled over on top of him, kissing his neck. He was going to have hickeys... He fumbled with her dress; she sat up so he could pull it off completely. Her breasts weren't that nice, but they were the first ones he was going to touch, and the girl was willing so he couldn't complain. His eyes traveled down to her stomach, and then to the rest of her body. She wasn't bad looking. She was even beautiful, in her own way.

Heather shifted on top of him. That brought his attention back to what he was doing. She simply smiled and tugged at his shirt, he sat up so she could take it off. They were touching now, skin on hot skin. His mind grew fuzzy and the next thing he knew he was naked on top of Heather. He didn't remember switching, but there he was, on top of her, the condom already applied.  
He looked down at her, "Are you sure about this, Heather?" 

She looked down and bit her lip, "Yes..." There was a sharp pain in her voice and she quickly sucked in air.

\- “Are you okay?” Stiles asked while he stopped moving, scared.  
\- “Fine... Keep going. Slowly,” she said after giving him a nod.

Stiles pushed further, easing in as much as he could. He finally slipped all the way in. He let out a grunt and moved forward again clumsily. Heather rocked her hips too, trying to get a rhythm. Finally, they were in sync and Heather threw her head back while a moan slipped from her mouth. It wasn't like the movies; they didn't automatically know what to do, they weren't having amazingly strong sensation, but it was nice. It's exactly what they both needed.

Not long after, they both came, surprising together.  
Then it was awkward, Stiles slipped out of her and rolled off the condom before he went and threw it in the trash. He went to turn before something caught his eyes. Sperm was slowly going out of the condom. It was broken... When he returned to the room, Heather was already dressing up.

\- “That's it, you’re leave now?”  
\- “What did you think? That we were going to stay together the whole night? I have friends that I need to join.”  
\- “Okay, at least tell me that we will see each other more than the last couple of years...”  
\- “If you want to. But only on the weekends because I can't on weekdays.”  
\- “No problem. Oh and you should take precaution, the condom broke... I realize when it was in the trash.”  
\- “I will.”  
\- “Goodbye, Heather,” said Stiles, giving a kiss to her cheek before going to try and find Scott.  
\- “Goodbye, Stiles.”

When Stiles finally found his best friend, it was a drunk best friend. Which was weird because Scott couldn't get drunk. Then Allison came running to them.

\- “Something isn't right...”  
\- “I know. Scott is drunk; werewolves can't get drunk.”  
\- “I know, and I had hallucinations... Why don't you have them too?”  
\- “Because he smells like sex,” said Scott while looking strangely at his friend.  
\- “That explains why I hadn't seen you in a while...”  
\- “Yeah, we'll talk about that later. We need to find a way to sober both of you and after that find Lydia.”  
\- “I can help you sober them,” said a girl that Stiles didn't know.  
\- “Have it your way.”

The girl just pushed Scott and Allison in the pool. They both screamed and then looked angry.

\- “What the hell!”  
\- “Aren't you sober now?”  
\- “Actually yes... Thanks, I think,” said Allison.  
\- “You're welcome.”

After that, they started to search for Lydia. They searched all through the house but didn't find her. They didn't have the time to do more before Scott received a call from Isaac telling him Derek had been dragged off by Lydia. And Allison received a call from her father telling him Victoria had killed herself. Before they left the party, they saw Matt being throw in the pool and freak out. That's how they found out Matt was the master of the Kanima.

When they finally heard from Derek, it was to tell them that Lydia had been kinda possessed and had brought Peter back to life.

The week after, Scott and Stiles had finally convinced John (Stiles' dad) to go to the station and look at the evidence. When they arrived, the one who was guarding the station looked at them, told them it was 2:00 am and let them pass. They went to John's old office and Stiles asked him to look at the videos of the hospital where a woman had been killed. They looked at it and saw Matt's head.

\- “That's him, that's Matt!” Stiles exclaimed.  
\- “All I see is the back of someone's head.”  
\- “Matt's head, yeah. I sit behind him in history; he’s got a very distinct cranium. It's weird.”  
\- “Are you crazy?”  
\- “Alright, look at his jacket. How many people do you know who wear black leather jackets?”  
\- “Millions ? Literally millions...”  
\- “Okay, can we scroll forward, there's gonna be a shot of him coming out on one of the cameras.”  
\- “Right there. There he is again.”  
\- “You mean the back of his head again...”  
\- “Okay, but look, he's talking to someone.”  
\- “He's talking to my mom...” said Scott.  
\- “Call her.”

Then when they had the confirmation, John asked Scott to tell his mom to come to the station and asked Stiles to go to the front desk to let Scott's mom in when she arrived. But that didn't work because Matt arrived. He forced them to destroy every bit of evidence they had against him.  
Then Derek arrived, but he was paralyzed by Jackson. Then Stiles got paralyzed, and he fell on top of Derek. Then Melissa arrived, and Matt shot Scott in the stomach in front of her son. Then Matt told them that he wanted the bestiary because Matt was slowly transforming into the Kanima himself. Then the lights shut down and gunshots were heard. That's when the hunters went in.  
Then Scott put Stiles in an office and left him there. Stiles had to wait until he wasn’t paralyzed anymore before going out of the office. Then Scott transformed in front of his mother. When everything was in order at the police station, Stiles went home.

Two weeks later, Stiles was going to a guidance counselor, Ms. Morell. She was persistent, even if Stiles didn't want to be there, she always had a way to make him talk. She was actually helping.

That Friday, there was a game and Jackson was playing. Stiles played on the field too. That didn't go well because Gerard made Jackson kill himself but then re-vived. Stiles got kidnapped and was beat up by Gerard. He also tried to help Boyd and Erica.  
It was the night after that they transformed Jackson back in the werewolf form he was supposed to have. Stiles also gave up on Lydia, because she kinda declared her undying love for Jackson, and he did the same. 

Three months later, school was finished. A week later Stiles was at home, slowly translating the bestiary, when his doorbell rang. He answered to find Heather wearing a large shirt that showed a small bump on her stomach. 

\- “Heather? Did we plan to see each other today ?  
\- “No, actually I'm here because I’ve needed to tell you something for a while but I haven't had the chance, or the guts to.”  
\- “What is it?”  
\- “Can we go sit?”  
\- “Of course, come in.”

They made their way to the living room and sat on the couch. Stiles offered her some drinks which she accepted. He came back, gave her iced tea and then he just looked at her, waiting for her to speak.

\- “Okay, you remember what happened the last time we saw each other?”  
\- “Yes, it was when you came to Lydia's party.”  
\- “Yes. You remember telling me the condom had broken?”  
\- “Yeah... Don't tell me that...”  
\- “Yes, Stiles, I'm pregnant... I did everything I could for it to not happen, but it still did.”  
\- “So you're pregnant. How long?”  
\- “I'm in at the end of the fourth month.”  
\- “Wow.”  
\- “I haven't had a scan see the baby, and I have an appointment next week. Would you like to come?”  
\- “Of course! If we do that, because I will take responsibility, I will be there for all the next scans.”  
\- “Actually, there will be two in all the pregnancy, but you can come to all the appointments.”  
\- “Yes, I'll do that.”  
\- “Thanks, that will be so much easier for me...”  
\- “Why?”  
\- “Because I want this baby, but if I needed to take care of them myself, alone, that would have been really tiring...”  
\- “Yeah, I can understand why. Well don’t worry, I'll be there.”  
\- “Thanks, Stiles.”  
\- “You're welcome. But should we be like... a couple now?”  
\- “Do you want to?”  
\- “Well, I'm actually interested in someone else but if you think that it would be easier then we can be together.”  
\- “No, I'm even kinda relieved because I'm interested in someone too.”  
\- “Oh nice, are you and he dating?”  
\- “No, I will wait until the baby is older to date someone.”  
\- “Will you mind if I don't?”  
\- “No, if that person wants to date a teen dad, then that’s great.”  
\- “Great. Well, do you want to do something?”  
\- “I have a plan to go to my friend's house, but maybe some other time.”  
\- “Okay, see you next week.”  
\- “My mom and I mom will come pick you up the day of the appointment, is that alright?”  
\- “Yes, and that gives me time to tell my dad.”  
\- “Oh yeah, I haven't thought of that... I hope it will be alright for you.”  
\- “I hope so... And there another thing I will need to tell him...”  
\- “Okay Stiles, I need to go now.”  
\- “Alright, goodbye Heather.”  
\- “Goodbye, Stiles,” she said before exiting the house.

When Stiles was finally alone again, he sat on the couch that was closest. He stared ahead of him, his heart pounding rapidly in his chest. He tried to take a breath, but the air didn't pass. He buried his head in his hands, trying to take another breath, or trying to take one, and failing again. His breathing was coming in rapid flows, the air barely leaving his body. He was freaking out. Stiles took his phone with difficulties before opening it. He opened his phone app, went to his speed dial list and pressed on the name of the only person that could calm him. The phone started to ring, and at the third ring, the person answered.

\- “Hello.”  
\- “...”  
\- “Stiles?”  
\- “De...”  
\- “Stiles what's wrong? Why is your heart beating so fast? You having a panic attack? I'm coming.”

The phone call ended, and Stiles knew that the person was going to be there in a minute. And that's what happened. After two minutes, Stiles heard his door open and saw his sourwolf running, seeing Stiles still struggling to breathe. He rapidly made his way towards Stiles, picked him up and went to Stiles room. He set Stiles on his bed before climbing in and landing himself behind Stiles. The latter had a labored breath and his heart was pounding hard in his chest.

\- “It's alright, Stiles, breathe with me, slowly,” said, Derek, while taking a big good breath.  
\- “I tried...”  
\- “Well, take them with me. Slowly.”

Stiles tried, and when it didn't work, he panicked more. Derek hugged him closer and Stiles simply started to cry. They stayed in that position for a while, Stiles slowly calming himself while following Derek's breath.  
When he was calm enough to breathe normally and talk, Derek softly spoke.

\- “Can you tell me what caused that panic attack?”  
\- “You and the others don't know, well Allison and Scott just don't remember actually, but yeah, back on track. At Lydia's birthday party, I invited a good friend of mine. She asked me to be her first time.”  
\- “That's awesome for you.”  
\- “Except that the condom broke, and now my friend told me before my panic attack that she was four months pregnant.”  
\- “Oh. And she will keep the baby?”  
\- “Of course!”  
\- “You want the baby too?”  
\- “Yes.”  
\- “Then why did you have a panic attack?”  
\- “Don't you get it? My life is strange right now, hectic too. And really dangerous. I'm literally the guy who runs with wolves! Since Scott was bitten, it's been the only three months of tranquility that we’ve had.”  
\- “I understand, but we will figure something out, I promise you.”  
\- “Okay, but when I tell my dad about the baby, I will need to tell him about the supernatural too.”  
\- “If you think it's needed, then I will be there with you if you want me to.”  
\- “Actually, I think my dad will take it better from Scott. He still arrested you not long ago, even if you've been cleared.”  
\- “I understand, Stiles, no worries.”  
\- “Thanks.”  
\- “I'm curious to know, why call me?”  
\- “I trust you.”  
\- “I trust you too.”  
\- “Really?”  
\- “Of course, you're like the most loyal person that I know.”  
\- “That's nice to hear, Sourwolf. Now, would you like to watch a movie with me while I wait for my dad to come from his shift?”  
\- “Alright, prepare the movie while I get the popcorn.”

Two days later, Stiles had asked Scott if he could come to his house. He also asked his dad if he could talk to him when he came home. They had both agreed. When Scott arrived at Stiles' house, he looked like he was really curious.

\- “Stiles, why am I here?”  
\- “I need to tell you something, and then I need to ask you a favor...”  
\- “Okay, we going in your room before?”  
\- “Yes,” said Stiles, while heading to his room.  
\- “So what do you want to tell me?”  
\- “You probably don't remember, but at Lydia's party, I lost my virginity.”  
\- “Really? Awesome!”  
\- “Yeah, but there was a problem with the condom, and now Heather, that's the girl, she's pregnant.”  
\- “Are you serious?”  
\- “Yeah, I'm going to be a dad.”  
\- “Wow, that kinda sucks...”  
\- “What do you mean?”  
\- “Well, it's not really safe right now you know... What with all the supernatural creatures that keep coming to Beacon Hills.”  
\- “Yes, I understand what you mean.”  
\- “So, you're going to tell your dad?”  
\- “Yes, tonight actually.”  
\- “Cool, will you want me gone or would you like me to stay?”  
\- “Stay, because that's the favor I want from you.”  
\- “Be there when you tell your dad?”  
\- “Actually, I will tell him about the baby and will tell him about the supernatural too.”  
\- “You sure about this?”  
\- “Yes, I need him to know.”  
\- “Aren't you afraid of what he will tell you? He will probably want you to not be involved...”  
\- “He can't make me not be involved, you're my best friend and you're a werewolf.”  
\- “Okay, what do we do until then?”  
\- “Video games,” said Stiles enthusiastically.

They played for the next couple hours. They ordered pizza, and even some for the sheriff. Stiles' dad came home and saw his son with his best friend playing video games, and leftover pizza.

\- “Hi, dad!”  
\- “Hello, Son and Scott.”  
\- “We saved pizza for you, Sir.”  
\- “How many time will I have you to call me John, Scott?”  
\- “When you call him ‘son,’ Dad.”  
\- “But I'm not his dad.”  
\- “You're the closest thing”  
\- “Alright, hello then, sons.”  
\- “That's better.”  
\- “Now will you tell me what you need to tell me? Or what you need?”  
\- “What? What do you mean? Why do you think I need to tell you or want something?”  
\- “You saved pizza for me, but I already had something unhealthy this week.”  
\- “Why wouldn't I want to give you a treat?”  
\- “Because you don't do that.”  
\- “Okay, fine, I need to tell you something but eat your pizza first.”  
\- “Alright.”

The boys continued playing video games while John was eating. He watched them play, just like when they were kids. When he finished, Scott took his plate and went into the kitchen. When he came back, he sat beside Stiles and gave him a reassuring smile.

\- “Okay dad, there're two things I need to tell you. They kinda have nothing to do with each other, but I need to say them, and no matter which one I will start with, you will be shocked...”  
\- “You're scaring me, Son...”  
\- “Okay, I will start with the one Scott is here for.”  
\- “Okay...”  
\- “I'm sure you realized that I kept some things from you and that I was at a couple crime scenes...”  
\- “Yeah, I remember.”  
\- “Well, that was because, since the beginning of last school year, I have had to deal with werewolves.”  
\- “Haha, funny, Stiles, now tell me what you need.”  
\- “He is not joking, Sheriff.”  
\- “Are you in on this Scott?”  
\- “Well, I'm the one who’s been bitten...”  
\- “Werewolves, really?”  
\- “Yeah, and werewolf hunters, and a Kanima.”  
\- “A kani what?”  
\- “A Kanima. Actually, it was Jackson Whittemore, that's why we kidnapped him. He was controlled by Matt and so he killed a lot of people. But then we transformed him back into the werewolf he was supposed to be since the beginning.”  
\- “And the werewolf hunters?”  
\- “You know the Argents?”  
\- “Of course.”  
\- “Well, they're a family of hunters.”  
\- “Allison?”  
\- “Yes, she's a huntress.”  
\- “But she was with Scott.”  
\- “Yes, and she knew it.”  
\- “Kate, Allison's aunt?”  
\- “Yes.”  
\- “So the Hales?”  
\- “They were… are werewolves.”  
\- “So Derek is a werewolf?”  
\- “Yes, dad he is. He is even the alpha.”  
\- “Alpha?”  
\- “The boss in the pack, the one who has the responsibilities. He can also bite people to transform them in werewolves.”  
\- “Is he the one who bit Scott?”  
\- “No, it was his uncle who went feral because of the fire and the almost six-year coma.”  
\- “Okay, but what tells me that all this is real?”  
\- “Well, Scott can show you,” said Stiles while looking at Scott.

Scott shifted, which made the sheriff gasp in shock, because even if the story was told with coherence and no hole in it, the sheriff had still been skeptical. But with Scott in his wolf form in front of him, he couldn't deny.

\- “Okay, I believe you.”  
\- “Good, and now for the other thing...”  
\- “Stiles, do you want me to go?” Scott cut in.  
\- “No, you can stay.”  
\- “Okay.”  
\- “So, you remember during school break, there was Lydia's birthday party?”  
\- “Yes, you bought her a hell lot of stuff...”  
\- “I know... Well, that night, Scott and I had needed to find people to fill the house, because-because of Peter Hale, Lydia had been going a little crazy. And I invited people, and with them was Heather. I had my first time with her...”  
\- “You're not virgin anymore... Since spring break? And I haven't heard of it?”  
\- “Well, no... There was a Kanima trying to kill us... But that's not the point. After that, I realize there was a problem with the condom...”  
\- “No, you're not telling me you got her pregnant...”  
\- “Actually, dad, you're going to be a granddad...”  
\- “Oh, my god... And she must be almost four months right now...”  
\- “Yes, and in a couple of days, I'm going with her to her appointment to see the scan of the baby.”  
\- “Am I going to be a grandfather?”  
\- “Yes, dad, you're going to be.”  
\- “Oh, my god,” said the sheriff again before he fainted.  
\- “Well, it went better than what I feared...”  
\- “Actually, it's the same for me. I thought he was going to scream at me...”  
\- “I can bring him to his room if you want...”  
\- “Please.”

After that, Stiles and his dad had a long conversation. It was basically his dad wanting details on what would happen after, and giving him tricks for when the baby would be there.

 

Then, the appointment arrived fast for Stiles’ point of view. When they arrived at the doctor, they got a few weird looks because of their young age. Stiles was really nervous; he was scared of what would happen but at the same time, he was excited to see his child’s image for the first time. Heather, for her part, wasn't nervous, but she was really excited to see her child's form for the first time. They waited for a good twenty minutes before Heather's name was called. They walked into the doctor office. 

\- “Hello Heather, how have you been since our last appointment?”  
\- “I’ve been okay. The morning sickness is gone, which is awesome.”  
\- “I'm glad. So, is that the father?”  
\- “Yes, it is. He also is a friend that I have known since we were toddlers.”  
\- “That's nice. So, you can lie there while I prepare the equipment for the sonogram.”

Heather went to lie where the doctor told her and lifted her shirt. Stiles was really surprised at how much the baby bump had developed. ‘Was it really suppose to be that big at 17 weeks?’ thought Stiles. 

\- “Okay, it probably will be cold,” said the doctor.  
\- “Oh! Yeah, it is. So, will it be easy to see the baby?”  
\- “You will be able to see it, but it will have neither arms nor legs right now.”  
\- “Is her stomach supposed to be that big already?” asked Stiles.  
\- “It always depends on the person. So, now, you see these there, they're the babies.”  
\- “Babies?” said Stiles, a panicky edge in his voice.  
\- “Yes, you will have triplets. Do you want to know the sexes?”  
\- “Yes.” said Stiles and Heather at the same time.  
\- “Okay, well, see there? They are two boys and one girl.”  
\- “Will the boys be identical?” asked Heather's mother.  
\- “They share the same placenta, so yes, they're going to be identical.”

After that, Stiles didn't really remember what happened, it went in a blur. When he arrived home, his dad was there, and that was luck for Stiles because he had another panic attack. That one was longer and Stiles literally fainted from exhaustion.  
His dad was worried because Stiles had never fainted when he had had panic attacks when he was younger after Claudia's death. He called Scott to ask if Stiles had ever fainted while having a panic attack.  
Scott answered that he had never see Stiles having a panic attack.  
John then asked Scott who was with Stiles the week before when his son had a panic attack.  
Scott told him to try Derek.  
The sheriff didn't know how to react to the fact his son was close friends with Derek Hale. He asked Scott to ask, but Scott didn't have Derek's number. John took Stiles’ cellphone and scrolled through Stiles' contact before going on his speed dial. He was shocked to find Derek's number there. He called Hale who answered the phone at the second ring.

\- “Hi, Stiles.”  
\- “It's actually Sheriff Stilinski.”  
\- “Sheriff? Did something happen to Stiles?”  
\- “Actually, yes. He just had a panic attack and...”  
\- “He had another?”  
\- “So you were with him?”  
\- “Actually, he called me. I just came to help him trough it.”  
\- “How long did it last?”  
\- “Almost fifteen minutes.”  
\- “He had another, and it lasted more than thirty minutes. He fainted because of exhaustion just now.”  
\- “Would you mind if I came?”  
\- “No, I would like to have a talk with you, face to face.”  
\- “I'll be there in ten minutes, Sheriff.”  
\- “Alright, Derek.”

The sheriff then tried to take Stiles in his arms to put him in his bed, but John realized that he was older than he remembered because he couldn't lift Stiles. He didn't have a choice other than to wait and ask Derek to do it.  
Hale arrived exactly ten minutes after like he had told John. When he saw Stiles unconscious on the couch, without being asked, he lifted Stiles and headed to the teen's room. John looked at how Derek was careful while manipulating Stiles. The guy looked lovingly at his son. That's when John realized that Derek Hale loved his son. He didn't like the werewolf, but he would make an effort for his son. 

\- “So, Derek, I was going to ask you what your relationship was with my son, but with the way you look at him, I assume that you two are together.”  
\- “I will be honest with you sheriff, I wish we were, but that's not the case.”  
\- “How long have you known that you're in love with my son?”  
\- “Since the beginning of the Kanima event, or around that time.”  
\- “For half a year?”  
\- “Yeah.”  
\- “And you haven't said anything?”  
\- “No, because when I was his age, I was in love with an older woman, and she burned my family alive... I don't want to be like her.”  
\- “Kate Argent used you, Derek, she didn't love you. You are in love with my son, and I don't know about him, but if he does, I will actually let you be, because I want him happy after all that’s happened to you all since the beginning of their last school year.”  
\- “Thanks, sheriff. I will have a talk with your son.”  
\- “Call me John, Derek.”  
\- “Alright, John.”

Then, a comfortable silence settled between the two men. It lasted a good thirty minutes before Stiles started to be conscious again. He wasn't totally aware of what was happening, but both men could see that he was thinking again about what had caused the panic attack. Derek heard his heart gaining speed, and before another panic attack happened, he slid behind Stiles and held him in his arms.  
Stiles recognized Derek's scent and just turned around before snuggling his Sourwolf. John saw the scene and was in awe at how much his son was comfortable with the almost 24-year-old. John thought of letting Derek handle his son, but he was too curious about why his son had a panic attack to let it be.

\- “Stiles,” said John, making his son jump, because he wasn't aware of his dad's presence.  
\- “Dad!” exclaimed Stiles, before trying to break free from Derek's hold.  
\- “You can stay where you are if he makes you calm, Stiles.”  
\- “Really?” asked Stiles, surprised.  
\- “Yes, and that's better if it's true because I really want you to tell me why you came home and had a panic attack.”  
\- “Oh... Well, today was Heather’s appointment for the pregnancy, and I went with her.”  
\- “Is there a problem with the baby?” asked Derek.  
\- “No, none at all, the three of them are perfectly fine...” said Stiles.  
\- “Three? You mean Heather will have twins and she and they are alright?” asked John.  
\- “No, I mean the triplets are alright,” said Stiles, still with a panicky edge in his voice.  
\- “Wow... I will have three grandkids in less than five months...”  
\- “And I three kids dad!” screamed Stiles, his breathing starting to get heretic again.  
\- “Stiles! Calm down. Everything will be alright,” said Derek with his alpha voice.  
\- “Do not use that voice with me!” shouted Stiles, calming without knowing it.  
\- “Alright, no alpha voice on you, Stiles.”  
\- “Derek, how did you do that? You literally stopped one of his panic attacks before it even began...”  
\- “I know, I also know he hates when I use my alpha power on him. It distracted him, which stopped the panic attack.”  
\- “You just used the trick I used on Scott when he had a panic attack because of his separation with Allison...”  
\- “I know, Scott was impressed and talked about it with me.”  
\- “Thanks, Sourwolf,” said Stiles before giving a kiss on Derek's cheek.  
\- “So, son, do you know the sexes of the babies?”  
\- “Yes, but you're not going to know, either of you.”  
\- “Stiles!” exclaimed the two others.  
\- “You're going to know the sexes of the babies when we have found the names for the baby shower.”  
\- “But that's in four months!”  
\- “We'll do it in two and a half months because the doctor said that Heather probably will have the babies at 28 to 32 weeks into the pregnancy.”  
\- “So soon?” asked John.  
\- “Yes, it's better for her and for the babies.”  
\- “You're still going to make us wait more than two months...” said Derek.  
\- “Yes, I am, but you still can help me and Heather to find names because we need three...”  
\- “Your mom and I were going to name you Soen before her father died and she wanted to honor his memory.”  
\- “Soen? I like it. Thanks, Dad.”  
\- “I'm glad you like it. Now, I'm going to leave you alone, I think you need to have a talk.” said John while looking expectantly at Derek.  
\- “Thanks, Sheriff, I mean John.”  
\- “You're welcome, Derek,” said John before exiting the room.  
\- “What did he meant by we need to talk?”  
\- “It has to do about how you reacted when you snuggled me instead of wanting to go away after gaining consciousness.”  
\- “Oh...”  
\- “Yeah, he also realized my feelings for you.”  
\- “Your feelings for me?”  
\- “Stiles, he realized I'm in love with you...”  
\- “You're in love with me... But I'm sixteen and you're 23...”  
\- “I know, but that doesn't change my feelings.”  
\- “When did you realize?”  
\- “The pool incident.”  
\- “That long ago!?”  
\- “Yes...”  
\- “So I could have been with you since then?!”  
\- “Yes... Wait, what?”  
\- “I have known that I was in love with you since the first full moon of Isaac... Why do you think I kept you from drowning for more than two hours?”

Derek didn't respond, he just kissed Stiles. And they continued that activity until Derek received a call from Isaac, wondering where his alpha was for the last five hours.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks before the beginning of the new school year, Stiles and Heather organized a baby shower for the triplets. It hadn't been easy to organize, but they did it.

The party went quickly, and most people went to know the sexes of the babies. They were almost all cooing when they learned it was going to be identical boys and a girl. Stiles and Heather also told them the names they chose for the kids. The boys were going to be Soen and Alex, and the girl was going to be Charlie.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

A week later, Scott asked Stiles to come with him to a tattoo shop. Stiles accepted reluctantly because he knew his friend was going to want him close when he was going to be tattooed, but Stiles didn't like needles or blood at all. But he accepted because he was a good best friend. When they arrived at the shop, Scott showed the tattoo artist who told him that the drawing wasn't necessary since it was two simple lines, one larger than the other. The tattoo artist began, and Stiles fainted. When he regained consciousness, Scott gave him ice and told him it was finished.

When they arrived at the Jeep, Scott said the tattoo hurt, but not normally. He was right since the tattoo healed, and so Scott didn't have his tattoo anymore. The same night they saw Allison and Lydia, and a deer ran into Lydia's front car window.

The day after was the first day back at school. Stiles was in school; he had English class and something happened. Hundreds of ravens flew into the school and broke windows, which allowed them to enter the classroom. The ravens attacked the students and the new teacher, Miss. Blake.

Scott had been called by his mother. When Stiles called him, he learned that Isaac had been attacked badly and was in the hospital. And Stiles told him about the ravens. Scott asked him to skip school to come to Derek's old house. When Stiles arrived, Isaac was there, unconscious.

\- “Stiles, Derek told me he could help me with my tattoo.”  
\- “That's great buddy, but am I not suppose to be here because of Isaac?”  
\- “Yes, but since he is unconscious, we have time to do it.”  
\- “Okay.”  
\- “Now, Scott, tell me what it's supposed to be.”  
\- “Two lines, one bigger than the other.”  
\- “Yeah, I see it,” said Derek after he looked with his red eyes.  
\- “Good,” said Scott.  
\- “What does it mean?”  
\- “I don't know, it's just something I traced with my fingers,” said Scott tracing the symbol in the dust.  
\- “Why is it so important to you?”  
\- “Do you know what the word tattoo means?”  
\- “It's marks of something,” said Stiles.  
\- “Yes, well that's in Tahitian. In Samoan, it means open wound. I knew I wanted to get a tattoo when I turn eighteen. I always wanted one. I decided to get it now to make a kind of a reward.”  
\- “For what?” Derek asked gently.  
\- “For not calling or texting Allison all summer. Even when I really wanted to, even if I was sore to do it sometimes. I was just trying to give her the space she wants. But even four months later, it still hurts. It still feels like a...”  
\- “Like an open wound,” Stiles finished for him.  
\- “Yeah.”  
\- “This pain's going to be worse than anything you’ve ever felt,” said Derek as a warning.  
\- “Oh, this is just great...” said Stiles.  
\- “Just do it,” said Scott.  
\- “Oh, wow... That's, that's a lot for me,” said Stiles after seeing Derek start a blowtorch. - “I'm gonna take that as my cue. I'm gonna just wait outside,” said Stiles while heading to the door before being stopped by Derek.  
\- “No, you will hold him down.”  
\- “Go.”  
\- “Oh, my god...” said Stiles while gripping Scott shoulders tightly.  
\- “Ahhhh!”  
\- “Hold him!”

Scott howled and after a while, he passed out. After the tattoo was done, Stiles let go of Scott before going to kiss Derek. They did so for about forty minutes before Scott suddenly gasped and woke up. He looked at his tattoo before speaking.

\- “It worked!”  
\- “Yes, but you passed out.”

Scott didn't have time to respond before Isaac woke up.

\- “Where's the girl?”  
\- “What girl?” asked Derek.  
\- “The one who saved me.”  
\- “There was no girl...”  
\- “We're going to go now...” said Scott and Stiles at the same time before heading outside.

Scott opened the door and was going to go outside before he stopped. He looked at the door and realized it was painted.

\- “You painted the door. Why did you paint the door?”  
\- “Go home, Scott...”  
\- “And why only one side?”  
\- “Scott!” Derek exclaimed because Scott started to claw at the paint.

When he was done, they could see a symbol painted in black. 

\- “The birds at school, the deer last night. It is just like the night a deer ran into me before I got bit by the alpha... How many are there?”  
\- “A pack of them... An alpha pack.”  
\- “All of them? How does it even work?”  
\- “I heard there is a leader of some kind, he's called Deucalion. You know they have Boyd and Erica. Peter, Isaac and I have been looking for them for the last four months.”  
\- “So when you find them, how do we deal with an alpha pack?”  
\- “With all the help I can get...”  
\- “We will help you,” Stiles said with determination.  
\- “You will have three kids in less than two months, Stiles, how do you want to help us?”  
\- “I will find a way. There's no way I'm not gonna help you, all of you.”

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

The day after, Stiles and Scott were asked to go to Deaton's clinic and were asked to hold Isaac under freezing water so that he could be put in a trance like a state, so Deaton could reach Isaac’s unconscious mind to know where the alphas kept Boyd and Erica. Before having to do that, Derek had asked his uncle to access Isaac’s memories by putting his claws into Isaac's neck, but he just found out that the day after, during the full moon, Boyd and Erica would be dead. Because they didn't know the location, Scott had thought of Deaton and told Derek. Just before Isaac undressed before going under the water, Derek told him that if he didn't want to, he didn't need to do it. For an answer, Isaac took off his shirt. When they finally managed to get him in the trance state, Deaton began asking questions.

\- “Isaac, can you hear me?”  
\- “Yes, I can hear you.”  
\- “This is Doctor Deaton. I'd like to ask you a few questions. Is that alright?”  
\- “Yes.”

After that, they learned that Boyd and Erica were kept at the Beacon Hills First National Bank in a vault, and that Isaac had seen Erica's dead body. Which lead to questions like ‘Who was the girl with Boyd?’ and ‘Why does the alpha pack want them?’ Then Derek asked how they were going to get in that vault and found a plan before the next full moon.

Stiles told him he was gonna look with Scott. They searched until the morning and that just then that they found out that his dad arrested the one who entered the vault. It was with John’s help that they found a plan. That night, Stiles went to Derek's loft to go through the plan again. At first Stiles wasn't supposed to come, but they had time to come by Deaton's clinic so Stiles took mountain ash just in case and with that, he had a plan of his own. When they arrived at the bank, Derek took Stiles on his back and then jumped onto the roof.

Derek went down and punched the wall until he could enter the vault. When it was done, Stiles let himself fall and was caught by Derek. They then entered the vault and saw the two werewolves. Stiles looked at the walls and saw that it was a material he knew. The two werewolves hadn't had the full moon shift in three months. They were going to be feral. That wasn't so bad until Scott and Derek felt the presence of someone who closed a mountain ash barrier. Stiles was a little scared, but with mountain ash, he knew he could put a barrier around both wolves so they couldn't hurt themselves or the others. Scott and Derek looked at Stiles before speaking.

\- “You just saved our life, Stiles,” said Derek.  
\- “Derek?” asked the girl.  
\- “Cora?” asked Derek, taken aback.  
\- “Cora, you mean your younger sister? Didn't you tell me she was dead in the fire?” asked Stiles.  
\- “Yes, I thought so, but it seems that I was wrong.”

Stiles didn't have the time to respond before he got a call from Lydia telling him she found a dead body. She gave him the address and Stiles went to see her, leaving Derek and Scott to look after the two others until sunrise.

When Stiles finally arrived where Lydia told him, he looked at the body, and the only thing that stood out was the purity ring on his finger. The guy was a virgin. Not long after that realization, the police arrived and took care of the body. The police also took Lydia’s statement before escorting her to her house. Stiles followed her and made sure she was alright before going back to the bank.

When he arrived he saw Allison there, having an argument with both Scott and Derek. Derek had told Allison about her mother's attempt to kill Scott at the rave. When everything calmed down, Stiles and the others went to search for Erica's body. They found her in a janitor's closet. Stiles wasn't part of the pack, but he still could feel the loss her death brought. At the feeling, he wondered just how strong was his bond was with Derek now that they had started dating. When the sun came up, Boyd and Cora regained their control, and Stiles freed them from their mountain ash cages. Not long after, Melissa called him to come to the hospital and showed him that there were three people dead with the threefold death. He then called Scott to tell him that they were probably, if not surely, human sacrifices.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Three weeks later, Stiles was at school when he received a call from Heather. When he picked up, it was actually Heather's mother who told him Heather went into labor. Stiles asked his teacher if he could go to the bathroom and when the teacher answered positively, Stiles took his stuff and went to his locker before heading quickly to the hospital. When he arrived there, he asked for Heather and went to see her.

\- “Hello, Heather.”  
\- “Stiles, you can't understand how much I hate you right now!” shouted Heather.  
\- “I can't, but I know that right now you despise the pain, but you're still going to have a good memory of this because it will be you having your children.”

After that, it was another five hours of insults and threats before she gave birth to the three children and, like Stiles said, was now content. Stiles had another panic attack because of the fact that he was now officially a dad, and that was how Derek saw the triplets before the sheriff. John didn't mind, he couldn't be angry while looking at the three adorable angels who were his grandkids.

At that moment, Stiles had Alex in his arms, his dad had Soen, and Derek had Charlie, and Stiles just felt peaceful. It was as if his mind knew it was how things were supposed to be. Derek gave Charlie back to him, kissed him goodbye and headed outside to let the two families have time together.

\- “So, Stiles, he's the one you talked about?” asked Heather.  
\- “Yes.”  
\- “He's older,” Heather's mother acknowledged.  
\- “We know,” said John, to make Heather's parents understand that he was okay with it.  
\- “He's really hot,” added Heather.  
\- “Yeah.”  
\- “And he is good with children.”  
\- “You think?” asked Stiles.  
\- “Yes, he knew how to hold Charlie and he didn't back off when the babies started to cry,” said Heather.  
\- “Well, he told me he had little cousins that he babysat before the fire that killed his family happened.”

After that, there was an uncomfortable silence. Not long after, Stiles and his dad went home, because Stiles, even if he didn't want to go, had school the next day.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Stiles went to see the babies every day, even when he wasn't in shape to do so. At some point, Scott tried to speak with Deucalion, but it transformed into a bloodbath. Derek and Ennis were seriously hurt and the pack hadn't had news from their alpha. Stiles was at home when Derek appeared, hurt and close to death. Stiles took Derek, dragged him to his room and patched him up. It took several hours before Derek stopped bleeding.

The day after, Stiles needed to go to the cross-country competition with the pack. Ethan was there too; his brother stayed with the rest of their pack. Stiles knew Allison and Lydia were following the bus, and that was fortunate, because Scott hadn't allowed himself to heal, which caused him to bleed, even almost two days after the battle. Boyd tried to attack Ethan and Isaac beat the alpha. That was all before they went to the motel. Then things turned to hell.

First, Lydia told them that it wasn't a good place. Then later, she told them she could hear voices, a couple trying to kill themselves, and a mom killing herself and her baby. Stiles called Derek to know how he was doing, and that was one of the only good bits of news. The other one was that Heather and the babies were alright.

Then they discovered why the motel had such a bad reputation. It was one of the motels that had the most suicide rates. Then, Stiles went to get something from the vending machine and saw Boyd who acted really strangely; he broke the window to access the goods. Then, Scott acted strangely, and Isaac and Ethan too. Lydia, Stiles, and Allison saved Ethan who tried to open up his stomach because he hallucinated that his brother was stuck inside of him because of their transformation. Then Boyd tried to kill himself by drowning. Isaac didn't actually try, but he was scared to death and was hiding under the bed. Then Scott tried too, by starting a fire. Stiles barely saved Scott and all the pack had caught a glance at what the Darach looked like when it was in its true form. They then were locked out of their room, so they had to sleep in the bus. The next day, coach entered the bus and said that he didn't want to know why they were there. Then Lydia thought about the sight before and she took the coach whistle and blew into it. She looked at her hand and saw purple powder, she then knew, and Stiles too, that the werewolves had been poisoned with wolfsbane. They then went home.

When he arrived, the first thing Stiles did was looked for Derek who was still in Stiles’ bed in Stiles’ bedroom. He was almost completely healed so Stiles went to the hospital to see his children. He took them one by one in his arms and hugged and kissed them. Heather looked at him strangely, she didn't know what happened, but Stiles looked distressed so she let him be. After almost an hour, Stiles was calm again and that wass when he began talking to Heather.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

A week later, Stiles was at the hospital with his children when he got a call from Scott asking him to come to the hospital because two doctors were missing. Stiles went to the parking lot and found Scott being interrogated by his father. Then John received a call telling him there was a body found who was one of the missing doctors.

The next day, the boys were in English when Scott received a call from Deaton. He told Scott that he was going to be taken and that Scott and Stiles needed to find him. The next period was free so the boys went to the animal clinic where the police were already there. The sheriff told him that Deaton already had been taken. Then, John asked if they knew what was happening. They told him everything. The sheriff was really pissed that they didn't tell him sooner. Not long after that, they found out that Morell was Deaton's brother.

She told them to seek help from Lydia. When they arrived at school, they needed to search for her. When Stiles found her, she was threatened by Cora. Stiles then tried everything he could think of that could lead Lydia to know Deaton's location. While Stiles was trying to help Lydia, Scott was with Deucalion who told him to follow the currents. They then knew that they needed to talk to Danny, which Lydia told them. Stiles went to see and found Danny's work on the telluric currents. After that, he paid a quick visit to the triplets who were still in the hospital. Stiles had been told they were going to get out in two days.

Stiles then went to the animal clinic where Scott, Lydia and Cora were. Then, Cora received a text from Boyd telling her that their plan to harm Kali didn't work so that now there was a battle between the two alphas. When they finally arrived at the loft, the twins and Kali had forced Derek to kill Boyd. Kali had literally impaled Boyd on Derek's claws. Derek was devastated. Stiles forced him to stand up and walk to the bed. He went to get a towel, washed Derek and then asked the pack to go home. When they were all gone, Stiles called his dad and told him he wasn't going home that night because he was staying at Derek's. He wasn't leaving Derek alone when he himself felt the loss of Boyd.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

A month had passed since Boyd's death. It was one hell of a month. Stiles had learned more about Derek, had learned that he was once in love with a girl called Paige. He also learned that Peter told him it was a good idea to bite her so he can be with her forever. The bite didn't take and he had to kill her to stop her pain. They learned that the Darach had a connection with Derek because of when he killed Paige. They learned that their English teacher was said Darach. Then Cora was poisoned by the Darach, Scott went with Deucalion because the alpha of alphas told him that together they could beat the Darach. After that, three more deaths happened, and then another one. The last one was Heather, leaving Stiles with the triplets. Then to end up really killing the Darach, Derek lost his alpha power to save Cora and Scott became a True Alpha. They also found out that Lydia was a Banshee. Allison and Scott sacrificed themselves to find their parents, which lead them to the Nemeton. They opened doors in their mind to find it, which left them weakened. The alpha twins lost their powers and became a pack.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

During the holidays, Stiles was supposed to rest, which was kind of impossible with three little kids. They were three months old, after all. Stiles was glad that Derek, after he brought his sister to her old pack, came to his house and helped him with the babies. Stiles couldn't be a single dad of three-month-old children. Even with Derek's help, when he went back to school, he was sleep deprived.

After the holidays, things went crazy at school and outside of school. Deaton had told them that the sacrifice of Scott and Allison would transform Beacon Hills back in a beacon for the supernatural creatures. A new girl, Kira, arrived in school. Allison and Scott were going crazy with hallucinations, Allison wasn't able to shoot an arrow, her hands couldn't steady and Scott couldn't transform into his werewolf, too afraid of transforming into something like Peter.

Then, John tried to finish solving an old case. That lead the pack to Malia Tate; she lived in her werecoyote form for eight years. Scott howled at her and transformed her back and she was put in Eichen House. Derek and Peter were kidnapped and it took a week before they reappeared with just a mountain ash box that contained Talia Hale's claws. 

Then, William Barrow needed a surgery so he was transferred to the hospital where Melissa worked. He escaped while still under anesthesia and his chest still open. That day, Lydia complained about hearing flies. Turned out it was electricity where Barrow brought Kira because he wanted to galvanize her. It didn't work because Kira literally absorbed all the electricity, which led to the town being in the dark for a couple of days. The day after Barrow's attempt, Isaac was attacked by something that came out the shadows. The pack, because of Ethan, threw a party at Derek's loft. At the end of the night, Aiden, Lydia, Ethan, and Derek were "attacked" by the things that came out of the shadows. They tried to go for Scott but they couldn't because the sun came up and they turned into dust. They then found "Silverfinger" who told them that the things were ONIs and that they were looking for someone who was possessed by a dark Kitsune called Nogitsune. They also learned that Kira was a Kitsune. They learned later that Allison was the Nogitsune.

Kira's mom tried to kill the thousand-years-old spirit. When it didn't work, Deaton poisoned her and they kept her in Eichen House. The Nogitsune was too powerful so he took total control of her and escaped. The spirit killed a lot of people. They learned that the person who invoked the Nogitsune was Kira's mom a long time ago. It was also her that trapped it in the Nemeton. Kira learned that her mother was 900 years old. They found a way to kill the Nogitsune. Before they could do anything, Allison took control of the ONIs and killed Aiden and almost Stiles, too. The pack cornered Allison, and without any other choice, Scott bit her. It killed her because nobody can be wolf and fox. When that was finished, things settled down, or almost. The pack was happy that it was finally Spring Break.

Stiles was at a check-up for the triplets who were now almost eight months old. The doctor gave them their vaccines and then told Stiles that everything was fine, that the three were growing perfectly, and even more because they could already walk with little to no help and could say ‘papa’ for Derek and ‘dada’ for Stiles, and some other words. The seventeen year old was proud of his children.

He was in the park watching the triplets playing in the sand when the wind went wild. Stiles ran to the three crying children and when he picked them up, he felt dizzy and couldn't see anything for a while. When his vision came back, he was in the back alley of the animal clinic. Stiles didn't know how he arrived there. But he knew that something was wrong. Knowing Deaton would probably be able to help, Stiles went to the clinic. He was greeted by a much younger Deaton.


	4. Chapter 4

\- “Hello, what can I do for you?”  
\- “You are an emissary, right?”  
\- “Who are you?”  
\- Stiles; my name is Stiles. Hum, my question may seem weird, but what year is it?”  
\- “We're in July, 1989.”  
\- “What!?” exclaimed Stiles, startling the triplets. “Sorry, you,” he said, way more gently.  
\- “You seem surprised... Didn't you know the date?”  
\- “No, actually I think I time traveled...”  
\- “Why so?”  
\- “Well, because I was born in 1994, and right now I'm seventeen...”  
\- “If I calculated correctly, you're from 2012?”  
\- “Yes, and it was in the spring.  
\- “That's tricky. Do you know how it happened?”  
\- “I was watching these three little monsters in the park after a doctor appointment when the wind went wild. I picked up the kids and next thing I know, I was groggy and couldn't see. When it stopped, I was in the back alley of the clinic.”  
\- “Do you know if someone did it?”  
\- “A witch? No, or I don't think so. But at the same time, it wouldn't surprise me.”  
\- “What do you mean?”  
\- “I mean that it's been what, two years? Maybe less since I learned about the supernatural and I faced way worst then some witch that made me travel trough time.”  
\- “Okay, I will need to run tests on you, but I need to find some things out beforehand. Do you have a place where to stay?”  
\- “No, and I will trust no one, except the Hale family.”  
\- “You know them?”  
\- “Some of them, yes. I know they are werewolves, too.”  
\- “And you would willingly stay with them? Even if they don't know you?”  
\- “I'm used to werewolves,” said Stiles, as if it was a sufficient answer. It was for him.  
\- “I can try to call the alpha...”  
\- “Yes, please. Can you ask them to come so that we can explain the situation? I don't think it's a good idea to discuss it while on the phone.”  
\- “You're right. Give me a minute.”

Stiles didn't respond; he simply went in the front so that he could put the triplets on chairs. It took a while, and when Deaton came back he didn't say a word. They waited in the comfortable silence for fifteen minutes before a man entered the clinic.

\- “Alpha Hale,” said Deaton.  
\- “Deaton,” answered the man.  
\- “This is Stiles, and he came from the future.”  
\- “Really?”  
\- “Yes, and he told me he wouldn't trust anyone but your family to stay with.”  
\- “So you know me, my boy?”  
\- “Actually, no. You're not the one I was expecting. But I assume that you are Talia's dad.”  
\- “Then you know my daughter?”  
\- “No, I know her son and your son actually.”  
\- “Derek and Peter? But if you know them, how come you don't know Talia? Or me for that matter...”  
\- “Well, for you I assume you died in a fight or from an infection. For Talia, I know for sure that she died in a fire in her own house, trapped with mountain ash. I met Derek six years after that event.”  
\- “You know how it happened, don't you?”  
\- “Yes, I do. But I will not tell you because I'm scared it would change my future.”  
\- “It will not, their memories of you will be erased as you return in your time.”  
\- “Nice, but I will not tell him anyway; I'm afraid of the repercussion it will have, if you do something bad then don't remember why, it wouldn't be good.”  
\- “I understand. So, you want to stay at the Hale house?”  
\- “If you would allow it, yes I'd like to.”  
\- “Don't you think that your pack wouldn’t like it?”  
\- “You're in a pack?” asked Deaton.  
\- “Yes, my best friend got bitten and later he became a True Alpha.”  
\- “Wow, that's quite impressive,” said Deaton.  
\- “He was close to his seventeenth birthday when it happened.”  
\- “Okay, that's incredible,” Said Hale. “Your pack, are they just werewolves?”  
\- “No, there is a kitsune, a banshee, a werecoyote, three former alphas that are now betas, a True Alpha, a veterinarian that is an emissary, me that handles stuff that werewolves or supernatural beings can't touch when my best friend can't, a hunter, a nurse who's the mother of the alpha, my dad who’s the sheriff of Beacon Hills, another beta, a human, and a werewolf that started as a Kanima even if he lives in England at the moment. Four of the pack members haven't been named because the have been killed. So, it's not much, but it's my pack.”  
\- “Four deaths?” asked the alpha, totally horrified.  
\- “Yes, and that was in the last school year, which isn't even finished yet. Same as their births,” said Stiles, pointing at the triplets.  
\- “Were you babysitting them?” asked Deaton.  
\- “No, they're mine.”  
\- “Triplets at seventeen? I barely became crazy with two at different ages. At least we are not alone.”  
\- “I am not, but it's not the mother that helped me.”  
\- “Your dad?”  
\- “No, my boyfriend.”  
\- “Is it too personal to ask why the mother isn't around?”  
\- “No, she's not there because she was the victim of a Darach doing human sacrifices to gain the power to beat an alpha pack. It seems that my kids are going to grow up without their mother just like me... My mom died from Frontotemporal dementia when I was eight. It can touch me or my kids...  
\- “You have not been given an easy life I see...”  
\- “No, not at all.”  
\- “Hum, so do you need something before we head to my house?”  
\- “Baby stuff for the triplets...”  
\- “Okay, well, for the baby stuff, Talia had Derek one year ago, so the triplets are not so much younger. We can probably arrange something.”  
\- “Okay, thanks.”  
\- “Alright, Stiles, I will need to see you tomorrow for the tests.”  
\- “I will drive him here when needed. Anyway, it's the weekend.”  
\- “Perfect, see you later.”

They headed outside, Soen and Charlie in Stiles' arms, and Alex in the alpha's arms. They went to a car where an infant car seat was. Charlie was put in it and Stiles sat and held the boys in his arms tightly until the arrived at the Hale house. The house was breathtaking for Stiles, who had only seen it burned down.

\- “Are you alright, my boy?”  
\- “Yes, just surprised. The house is beautiful. In my time, part of it is gone and the rest is black because of the fire.”  
\- “That must be disturbing.”  
\- “You are right, alpha Hale.”  
\- “Don't; call me Wielislaw”  
\- “Great Glory...” noted Stiles. “Are you Polish?”  
\- “You know Polish? And no, I was named after a friend of my parents.”  
\- “Yes, my parents taught me. And nice, is it what your family calls you?”  
\- “They shortened it to Wislaw.”  
\- “I like it. My parents are Polish, and they gave me a name that I can't pronounce when I'm too tired. So, I started to ask people to call me Stiles.”  
\- “So, are you coming? I will introduce you to my family. They are all home right now.”  
\- “How many of them are there?”  
\- “Relatives came from a treaty, so about twenty people.”  
\- “How many humans?”  
\- “Six of them.”  
\- “Okay, let's go before I chicken out...” Stiles mumbled the last part even if he was heard.”

They entered the house, and Stiles was shown to the living room. When Stiles was faced with all of them, he felt uneasy. That was, until a baby started babbling in his direction. Without knowing how, Stiles knew it was Derek. Stiles turned to Wislaw before asking.

\- “Do you think I can...”  
\- “Go ahead, he is asking for you.”  
\- “You two stay there,” said Stiles at the two boys, whom he put down on the ground close to Wislaw. Then slowly, he approached Talia with Derek in her arms. “Can I take him?”  
\- “Gave him to the boy, sweetheart.” said the alpha gently. She gave him her son reluctantly.  
\- “Hello, you. You recognized me, don't you Derek?” said Stiles softly, lovingly. “Yeah, I love you too, little wolf.” said Stiles when Derek grabed his hair to be pulled closer. “Talia, your mommy, doesn't seem to like me having you in my arms little guy...” said Stiles when he heard Talia's growl.  
\- “Who are you, and how do you know my name and my son's name?” said Talia aggressively.  
\- “I didn't know before now, but he is Derek's mate.”  
\- “How can a seventeen, eighteen? year old be my baby's mate?  
\- “Actually, he is six years older than me, “aid Stiles, matter-o-factly.  
\- “You're lying,” said Talia.  
\- “You heard my heartbeat; you know I didn't lie.”  
\- “Yes, it's true...”  
\- “He knows that we are werewolves?” asked a little girl that Stiles recognized as Laura.  
\- “Yeah, Laura, I know that part of your family are werewolves.”  
\- “You know my name!” exclaimed the little girl.  
\- “Yes, and I know a lot of other things. But these things haven't happen, yet.”  
\- “You time traveled,” noticed a guy, Peter.  
\- “Yes Peter, I time traveled. Oh and yes, I can answer your questions. Anyways you will not remember anything when I will go back to my pack, in my time.”  
\- “Dada, dada!” said three voices.  
\- “Hum?”  
\- “Woves! Lot of woves,” said Charlie.  
\- “I know baby girl. They're a pack like we are with Papa, uncle Scott, and the others,” said Stiles, looking at his children as they walked to him.  
\- “Papa!” exclaimed the triplets with complaining voices.  
\- “I know, dada misses him too. Deaton will send us back soon enough. I promise.”  
\- “Okay, up!” exclaimed Soen and Charlie.

Stiles gave Derek back to Talia before picking the two up. He then looked up to see mesmerized glances.

\- “What?” asked Stiles.  
\- “They are yours?” asked Talia.  
\- “You are not single?” asked Peter. “And you have triplets...” he added.  
\- “Peter!” exclaimed Talia and Wislaw.  
\- “What, he is cute...”  
\- “Oh, my god, Peter Hale is interested in me...” said Stiles, a little disgust in his voice while he shivered.  
\- “You sound horrified...”  
\- “Yes!” exclaimed Stiles. “You're younger than me right now and older in my time...”  
\- “Enough. Talia, sweetheart, can you show Stiles one of our guest rooms? And, discuss with him for some arrangements for the children.”  
\- “Okay, Dad. Stiles, follow me.”

The rest of the evening then went smoothly. Stiles answered all their questions, even the hard ones. At some point, Talia, her husband, and Peter were crying. Later that night, Stiles was in his room, the triplets sound asleep close to him when Peter came in.

\- “Stiles?”  
\- “What do you want Peter?” asked Stiles calmly.  
\- “I remember your reaction when I told you I thought you were cute. Why did you react that way?”  
\- “I don't think that you will like the answer, not at all actually.”  
\- “I'm sure I can take it.”  
\- “Peter, you are what, eight years old? I wasn't even attracted to people at that age... Or maybe I thought I was in love with Lydia, but that's not the same.”  
\- “Werewolves are quicker to develop, even in this area.”  
\- “Okay... Do you really want to know?”  
\- “Yes.”  
\- “After the fire, like I told you, you were in a coma. After six years, you started to gain strength back, but not enough. The nurse that was assigned to you found out and she let you free on full moons. Laura heard about animals being attacked in Beacon Hills. She was alpha, so when you saw her, you killed her. Then you bit my best friend and then the day after that I met Derek.  
\- I killed my own niece?” asked Peter with horror...  
\- “That's not the worst... You also traumatized your nephew even before the fire. That's why he was so easy to trap for the huntress.”  
\- “What did I do?”  
\- “When Derek was fifteen, he met a girl and they fell in love. At the time, three packs were there to talk with Talia. You convinced Derek that it would be better if he asked one of them to bite the girl. Derek trusted you, so he did it. When it was done, the bite didn't take, and the girl was dying. Derek went to the Nemeton and she asked him to make it stop. Derek took her life, and every time he shifted and saw himself he got a reminder of the event because of his blue eyes.”  
\- “Why did I do something so horrible?” asked Peter while sobbing.  
\- “Because when you became older you enjoyed seeing people's pain, even your own nephew.”  
\- “But you know I am not like that right now, no?”  
\- “Yes, but it's hard. You almost killed the girl I was in love with just for a backup plan. And when Derek killed you, you used her to resurrect yourself. At least you are useful for the research. Even if I don't like needing to do it with you.”  
\- “I'm sorry,” said Peter while trying to stop crying.  
\- “Come here.” said Stiles, opening his arms.  
\- “Thanks,” said Peter when he was comfortable in Stiles' arms.  
\- “I know that contact in the pack is helpful...”

The next day, Stiles went to the clinic where Deaton told him they would need a magic user. Stiles told him that he would probably be able to do it, because of his spark. After running tests, Deaton confirmed that Stiles was right. Stiles was lucky that Deaton had everything needed for the spell. The spell was easy since Stiles needed only to believe that it would work for it to work. In less that an hour he was back in the park, but it seemed that two days had passed, like in the past.

Stiles quickly went home and found it empty. He didn't worry since he knew his dad was probably on a shift. But he was worried when he tried to call Derek a dozen times without answers. He decided to call Scott so that the alpha could go to Derek's loft and see if anything suspicious was found. Turns out everything seemed normal other than bullets on the ground.

They went to Deaton who told them it was bullets from a clan, the Calaveras. They were hunters and they lived in Mexico. Wanting to know more, the boys called Lydia to ask her to come to the clinic. When she arrived, they told her to do the banshee thing, and she did. She knew that he wasn't dead, but she didn't know if he was alive. Stiles panicked at the idea of a dead Derek. To calm him down, Scott told him they were going to Mexico to find him themselves. Stiles agreed and they planned the rescue. Stiles told his dad who decided to take a day off so that he could babysit the triplets.

They went to see the Calaveras, they were attacked and Scott had been tortured, but at the end, they learned that Derek had been taking by a Kate Argent, who was now a werejaguar. Araya gave them a guide; it turned out it was Breaden, the one the had been hired by Deucalion to save Derek. She showed them the way, but they had to split up because the Jeep had been hit by something. When they reunited again, Scott and Breaden were coming out of the Iglesia. When they saw the person with them, Malia asked,

\- “Is that him? Is that Derek?”  
\- “Sort of...” said Stiles when Derek looked up. He was a teenager, probably around the age of fifteen or maybe sixteen.  
\- “Didn't you all say that he was older? Older than us?”  
\- “Yes, and that's the problem...”  
\- “We need to take him to Deaton,” said Scott.  
\- “I ride with him in the back,” said Stiles.

The way home was way longer than when they came to Mexico, if you asked Stiles. The ride was actually shorter because of fewer people on the road. When they finally arrived at the clinic, Deaton was there; Scott had called him. They quickly brought him inside. When Deaton saw him, the only thing that came out of his mouth was a “wow.”

Stiles was close to a panic attack, so he asked,  
\- “Wow? Wow as in ‘I've seen this before and know exactly what to do’ kind of wow? Because that's the kind of wow we are hoping for...”  
\- “I think you may be overestimating my abilities.”  
\- “Touch his hands, he is cold, freezing cold,” said Stiles.  
\- “Do you think this is permanent?” asked Scott.  
\- “I'm not sure a medical diagnosis is even adequate. This is way beyond my experience.”  
\- “So what do we do?” asked Stiles.  
\- “Until he wakes up? Probably not much. It may be best to leave him with me. He will be safe here.”  
\- “You mean from his ex-girlfriend that took him back to the age where they were dating?” asked Stiles, sarcasm clear in his voice.  
\- “They were dating?”  
\- “Yes, that's how she knew when to start the fire. That might be why she de-aged him!”  
\- “That's great that we know maybe why he was de-aged,” said Lydia.  
\- “You should all go home; Kate can't come inside of here.”  
\- “I wouldn't agree with that if I wasn't tired and I didn't miss my babies, so I will come back tomorrow at 7 a.m at the latest.”

Stiles went home and cuddled his babies for almost two hours before he fell asleep. He woke up at 6:30 to the sound of Soen crying, he was hungry. Stiles quickly prepared himself, fed the triplets and went to the clinic with them. When he got there, Deaton was looking at Derek's vitals.

\- “How is he doing?”  
\- “His heart rate is alarmingly high.”  
\- “But at least he is warmer.”  
\- “Stiles, I want to do tests on him, keep holding his hand, please.”

Deaton took a scalpel and cut a line into Derek's skin. Stiles was amazed that three seconds later, there was no trace of anything.

\- “That healed really fast...”  
\- “Unusually fast. Yes.”  
\- “What does it mean?”  
\- “I'm not sure. Let's try something else. Grab that for me,” said Deaton, pointing to a syringe.

Stiles quickly took it, but that short amount of time gave time to Derek to wake up. He looked panicked when Deaton and Stiles faced him.

\- “Derek, you're safe.”  
\- “Where am I?”  
\- “You're at an animal clinic, don't worry, you're here because he knows about the supernatural world.”  
\- “Why do you smell like my mate?” asked Derek.  
\- “Because I am.”  
\- “But I don't even know you!”  
\- “It's normal. You were de-aged, and that made you lose your memories.”  
\- “Why would I believe that?”  
\- “I have pictures of you. You would recognize your own feature, wouldn't you? Even if it's an older you?”  
\- “Yes, I will.”  
\- “Great, here is a picture of you and me,” said Stiles after he took out his phone and went through his pictures.  
\- “We are together?”  
\- “I'm your mate, of course we are together.”  
\- “They smell like us,” said Derek, pointing at the triplets.  
\- “I know. Look, it's you, with them,” said Stiles, showing another picture.  
\- “Are they ours?”  
\- “They are mine, but we started dating before they were born, and since the mother is dead, we can say that they are ours.”  
\- “You smell like my pack too; it's faint, but still. Where are they?”  
\- “I'm not going to lie to you Derek, I would prefer to, for you not to hurt again, but I can't lie to you. I saw your family about a week and a half ago. But it was not this year.”  
\- “What do you mean?”  
\- “Someone once said that a picture is worth a thousand words, so just look at this picture.”  
\- “That's me; baby me. How... The babies are there too... How is that possible?”  
\- “I don't know how it happened, but I traveled back in time when you were 1 year old. That was about a week ago. That's why I smell faintly like them.”  
\- “But they are not here?”  
\- “No Derek, they died in a fire about seven years ago.”  
\- “How? How did that happen?”  
\- “Show me your eyes, Derek.”  
\- “Why?”  
\- “I want to know if you're from before Paige or after.”  
\- “Did I tell you?”  
\- “Yes, and you told me who you met after, and that person is the one that killed your family.”  
\- “Okay then,” said Derek before his eyes started glowing. Bright blue.  
\- “After Paige. You know Kate than...”  
\- “What does Kate have to do with all of this?”  
\- “She's the one who started the fire. She turned you back so that you could trust her because the Derek I know doesn't even trust her brother, who is our ally.”  
\- “Why would she want that?”  
\- “Before we found you, we learned that she had changed into a werejaguar,” started Stiles. “I know why! You still have trouble controling the shift, and I'm sure that she struggles, too. That's why.”  
\- “That wouldn't surprise me,” said Deaton.  
\- “I want to go see my house. I will trust what you said just when I see my house.”  
\- “Okay, but you can't be seen.”  
\- “How will you make that happen?”  
\- “I know Scott keeps a hoodie here, just in case something happens, so I will give you that and you will hide your face.”  
\- “Okay.”

They got ready quickly, so Stiles took his babies; Derek had one too. They headed to the Jeep, then Stiles drove them to the Hale house. When they were in front of it, Derek lost control. He shifted, and howled. It surprised the triplets, which snapped him back to normal.

\- “Papa!” cried the three kids.  
\- “Stiles, they are calling for you,” said Derek.  
\- “Actually, they are calling for you. I'm Dada, not Papa.”  
\- “Oh... What do I do?” asked Derek, clearly lost.  
\- “Do what you were doing with Cora.”  
\- “How do you... I told you. Never mind.”

After that, Derek slowly went for the triplets and took them in his arms. He cuddled them until there was no more crying.

\- “See, you're good with them.”  
\- “They know me, but I don't know them...”  
\- “It doesn't matter. Come on, we need to go to my house.”  
\- “Why?”  
\- “Because there is mountain ash around it.”  
\- “Why would you need mountain ash?”  
\- “I'm in a werewolf pack and I'm in training to be their emissary. Try to figure out why I need the mountain ash...”  
\- “Okay, I get it.”  
\- “Great, come on.”

When they arrived at Stiles’ house, the sheriff was there, and Scott too. They entered the house and were greeted with a pissed looking sheriff.

\- “Who's that, Stiles?”  
\- “Hello, Sheriff, I'm Derek Hale.”  
\- “Derek... Hale ? Stiles!”  
\- “What?”  
\- “I want you to be honest with me. Absolutely and completely honest. Have you been time traveling?”  
\- “What? No!” exclaimed Scott and Stiles. Scott looked at Stiles strangely when he heard his heart pick up.  
\- “Because if time traveling is real, you know what? I'm, I'm done. I'm out. You're going to drive me to Eichen House.”  
\- “We found him like that,” said Scott.  
\- “Where? Swimming in the fountain of youth?” ((beta note: XD oh god, I love this line! This is so good))  
\- “You remember our trip to Mexico? Well, we found him buried in a tomb of wolfsbane in an Aztec temple underneath a church in the middle of a town that was destroyed by an earthquake.”  
\- “Really?! You want me to believe that?”  
\- “Want something even more unbelievable ? Kate Argent, who was killed by Peter, well, she isn't dead, and she's the one who de-aged Derek!”  
\- “How could she not be dead?”  
\- “Because she is a werejaguar now...”  
\- “Kitsune, werecoyote and now werejaguar? Seriously?”  
\- “That was exactly our reaction when Scott was done being tortured and we were told by the hunters that Kate was back and had Derek.”  
\- “You've been tortured?” asked John to Scott.  
\- “Well not really, they just made electricity pass trough me.”  
\- “It is torture!”  
\- “Don't worry, they will not do anything else unless I do something bad, like killing someone.”  
\- “You will not kill someone...”  
\- “I know; that's why I said we would not have problems with them.”  
\- “Why are you here anyway?”  
\- “I made a mountain ash barrier around the house, Kate will not be able to enter the house.”  
\- “Okay, and what will you do about Kate?”  
\- “We don't know yet. We know why she transformed Derek into his sixteen years old self, but we don't know what she will do about it.”  
\- “What about letting her have Derek so you can follow them and know what Kate want?”  
\- “You want to let an underage boy go with an adult woman who had sex with him at some point?” asked Stiles incredulous.  
\- “That's what happened?”  
\- “Yes.”  
\- “I hate it even more then, but you need to know what she wants...”  
\- “I'll do it.”  
\- “Derek, you don't have to.”  
\- “Yes, I do. But if you want, I can take one of your cellphones and be on call with you without her knowing. That way you can locate the phone and you can hear what will happen.”  
\- “Okay, but just if you promise to be careful, like really careful.”  
\- “I promise. Stiles.”

They then planned what Derek would do. They wanted him to act like he still trusted Kate so that she would lead them to what she wanted. She found him late in the evening, but then the plan started. She asked him to go in his family vault to get the triskelion: a toy that Derek's mother used to teach the kids how to gain control. Derek did bring her there, and just before entering the vault, the pack arrived and tried to tie her up.

Before they had the time to, three Berserkers attacked them. They started to fight them, but one Berserker is hard to battle, so three were almost impossible to. While they fought them, Kate escaped. Just before they heard her call the Berserkers back, Derek changed back into his older self. The pack was cheering when they were all hit with something in the neck. The first one to react was Stiles, who fell unconscious. Then the rest of the pack. When they regained consciousness, Peter ran to the vault and started to ramble.

\- “Peter, what's going on?” asked Scott.  
\- “The attack was a diversion, it was a lure to get what was in the vault...”  
\- “What has been taken?” asked Stiles.  
\- “Bearer bonds.”  
\- “How much were they worth?” asked Lydia.  
\- “117.”  
\- “117 thousand?” asked Stiles.  
\- “No, millions.”  
\- “117 million?! What were you doing with that much money in here?” asked Stiles.  
\- “It's our family's safe, no one was supposed to know about this place.”  
\- “What would they use 117 million dollars of bearer bonds for?” asked Stiles.  
\- “I don't know, but I'm worried that it will not be for something good...” said Derek.  
\- “Oh, nephew, you're old again,” said Peter, not surprised at all.  
\- “Yes, Peter, I'm back to normal. Now go before I'm to tempt to kill you.”  
\- “My, my, you're angry, nephew of mine.”  
\- “Go, now!” exclaimed Derek, his eyes flashing.  
\- “Oh, I don't know if I like the new look...” said Peter.  
\- “What?” asked Derek, turning to Stiles.  
\- “Flash your eyes again,” said Stiles. Derek did as he was told.  
\- “Oh, not good...”  
\- “What?”  
\- “Your eyes, the color is not blue anymore...”  
\- “What? Are they red again?”  
\- “No, they're yellow! They are yellow, Derek!”  
\- “It's impossible... Kate must have taken something from me...”  
\- “I don't know, but let's face that new problem tomorrow, alright? I just want to go home with my boyfriend to cuddle with my babies,” said Stiles.  
\- “Alright, tomorrow is okay with me,” said Derek.

They all went home, and Derek didn't leave the triplets for at least three hours before he was calm enough to let them out of his sight.  
/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Two days later, school started again. Everything was fine until the lacrosse tryout after school. Stiles had asked Scott to practice a little during lunch, which they did. Stiles was pretty confident until they practiced after school. When they arrived on the field, they saw a new kid that was really good at lacrosse. Stiles was easy to scare about his place on the team; Scott wasn't, but with that kid he was. They learned later that the kid was called Liam Dunbar and that he had been kicked out of his old private school.

Later on in the tryout, Scott and Stiles were teamed up by the coach to guard the goal. They were perfect until Liam's turn. Scott had been told by Coach that the captain place was open too, so he had to give everything he had. So at Liam's turn, Scott gave everything he had, maybe even too much because he hurt badly hurt Liam’s ankle. Enough that they needed to drive him to the ER.

When they were there, Melissa took care of Liam, and Scott wanted to apologize while Stiles went to see Lydia, who called him because Parrish found her in the house where three murders happened. She wanted to tell Stiles that the guy that survived the murder of the rest of his family was not human since he and his family kept dead bodies in a game locker. After that, Stiles went to Malia's home to help her study her math. They were studying for about half an hour when Malia asked,

\- “So what's the secret? Why is math impossible for me and easy for you guys?”  
\- “Because we use Lydia's notes.”  
\- “Then somebody needs to give me notes on Lydia's notes because I don't understand any of this.”  
\- “Okay,” said Stiles while looking at Lydia's notes. “Hum, Lydia wrote this?”  
\- “Yeah, what are they?”  
\- “Not math; it actually looks like computer codes.”  
\- “So it's normal that I don't understand?”  
\- “Yeah, these are not Lydia's real notes. I'll give you mine until I need them, and I’ll take yours to show to Lydia.”  
\- “Okay, thanks, Stiles.”  
\- “No problem. I don't think you will need me anymore, so I better go.”  
\- “See you at school tomorrow.”  
\- “Yeah, see you,” said Stiles while leaving the room.”

Before Stiles had time to go back home, Stiles called him about Liam and an attack. Stiles called his dad and learned that his dad was at work, and he needed Derek to be there. So Stiles had no other choice than go to his house, bring Soen, Charlie, and Alex with him, and then go to Scott's house. When he got there, he rang the bell and when Scott answered, Stiles just went to Scott’s room.

\- “Did you tell my dad?”  
\- “Yes, I did, and he asked me what I was going to do.”  
\- “What did you say, because you didn't tell me anything really...”  
\- “I told him I was going to wait to see what you would come up with.”  
\- “Okay... First, what did you do? No actually, where is Liam?”  
\- “He is in the bath tub...”

“Stiles went into Scott's bathroom and opened the shower curtain to see Liam rolled up in duct tape, with a little blood everywhere.

\- “You bit him?”  
\- “Yes...”  
\- Okay, I’ll go get a chair and you take him in your room. We need to talk to him about what will happen next.”  
\- “Alright.”

After Liam had been sitting on a chair, Stiles looked at him and then asked him.

\- “Liam, we're going to take the tape off your mouth. If you scream, it goes right back on; if you talk quietly, it stays off. Did you get it?” After Liam nodded, Stiles took the tape off. “I was going to go right into the problem, but I want to know before, are you in pain?”  
\- “Yes, my wound hurts like hell...”  
\- “Scott, take his pain.”  
\- “What?”  
\- “His pain, take some. You're the one that bit him, so he's going to be your beta. Begin to take care of him right now.”  
\- “Okay,” said Scott, before taking Liam's hand and taking his pain.  
\- “Better?” asked Stiles with a little smile when he saw Liam relax a little.  
\- “Yes, actually.”  
\- “Good, now listen... Okay, Liam. Now you've seen a lot of confusing things tonight and more confusing thing are going to happen because of the confusing things that happened tonight. Do you understand?”  
\- “Not really...”  
\- “Good, that's good...”  
\- “I don't understand either...” said Scott.  
\- “Maybe you should tell him...”  
\- “Tell me what?” asked Liam, angry.  
\- “Liam, what happened to you, what I did to you, which I had to do in order to save you, it's gonna change you...”  
\- “What are you talking about?”  
\- “What Scott is trying to tell you is that he bit you in order to save you. But the thing is that his bite is not normal, it's a bite that will change you.”  
\- “Into what?” shouted Liam, making the triplets cry.  
\- “Oh seriously... Sorry about them, I will make them stop.”  
\- “Are they your siblings?” asked Liam, calming down a little, seeing the children for the first time.  
\- “No, they are mine... So yeah, wait for a little...” Stiles went to the three and took the boys in his arms.  
\- “Dada, why loud?” asked Charlie.  
\- “Liam is angry at uncle Scott because uncle Scott bit him in alpha form.”  
\- “Liam going we'ewo'f?” asked Soen.  
\- “Yes, he is.”  
\- “He pack now?” asked Alex.  
\- “Of course, he is. He is the first beta Scott ever made.”  
\- “What are they talking about?” asked Liam, confused. “Did they say werewolf?”  
\- “Yes, they said werewolf, and they are right.”  
\- “You believe in werewolves?”  
\- “And in a lot of other things...”  
\- “You are crazy!”  
\- “Scott, do as you did with my dad, please...”

Scott didn't respond but he shifted in his beta form. Liam panicked, and he began to struggle to escape the tape.

\- “Liam, calm down. It's not good for the wound and not good for you too.”  
\- “You want me to calm down when he is a monster!?”  
\- “Yes, because that monster is an alpha and that alpha became one because he didn't kill anyone!”  
\- “I don't believe you!”


	5. Chapter 5

\- “If it's written, will you believe me?”  
\- “Yes, probably.”  
\- “Lydia and I translated it from archaic Latin to English this summer,” said Stiles, while handing him the bestiary.  
\- “What is it?”  
\- “It's called a bestiary; it's a book with the description of all the creature that a hunter had hunted. Here, it's the page with the description of a True Alpha.”

Liam read it and when he was done, he was way calmer. “So you're a True Alpha?”  
\- “Yes, and sorry that I bit you...”  
\- “I don't really mind. You kinda saved my life even if it's never going to be the same...”  
\- “Yes, I know.”  
\- “So werewolf, huh?”

The day after was the full moon. Scott and Stiles made a plan with Liam so that they could pick him up before going to Lydia's lake house. When Stiles arrived at school, Scott was already there. He went to him.

\- “So, how's Liam doing?”  
\- “How should I know? I haven't talked to him since yesterday when he went home...”  
\- “Scott! He takes the bus so he is already here... You should have checked on him...” said Stiles, exasperated. “You know what, forget it. I'll do it.”

Stiles quickly went to where he knew Liam's locker was. He found him there with what looked like his best friend.

\- “Hey, you,” said Stiles.  
\- “Hey,” said Liam with a little smile.  
\- “How are you doing since yesterday?”  
\- “Good, it's gone, like you told me it would be.”  
\- “Great. Nervous for tonight?”  
\- “A little... Why is Scott not here?”  
\- “I don't know, maybe he has not arrived yet...” said Stiles.  
\- “I will pretend that I don't know that you are lying...”  
\- “That's great with me. Who's your friend?”  
\- “Stiles, this is Mason, my best friend.”  
\- “Hello, Mason, nice to meet you,” said Stiles.  
\- “Same,” said Mason, looking shy. “What's tonight?”  
\- “It's a reunion thingy,” said Liam.  
\- “So, do you both like the school?” asked Stiles to change the subject.  
\- “It's okay, I've actually been here since the beginning of the school year...”  
\- “Oh, well, if you need help, I can, for both of you,” said Stiles.  
\- “No, thanks, I'm good,” said Mason.  
\- “Okay, so Liam, see you tonight, we will pick you up at seven.”  
\- “Okay, see you,” said Liam, pecking Stiles on the cheek before heading to class.

The school day went by quickly, and in no time, Scott and Stiles were picking up Liam at his house. The drive to the Lakehouse was about an hour and in that time, Liam kept asking questions. Once there, Liam was getting nervous.

\- “Who will be there?”  
\- “The girls we hang out with at school.”  
\- “What are their names? And are they something supernatural?”  
\- “They are all supernatural creatures actually. Lydia, she's a Banshee. Malia, she's a werecoyote. And finally, Kira, she's a kitsune.”  
\- “I know Scott is a werewolf, but you never told me if you are something?” asked Liam while heading to Lydia's lake house.  
\- “I'm not a supernatural creature, but I'm pretty essential to the pack.”  
\- “How is that so?”  
\- “I'm the emissary; I'm the one who keep you all grounded and I'm the one that helps with things like mountain ash and wolfsbane.”  
\- “But you are human?”  
\- “Yes.”  
\- “Are you the only human?”  
\- “No, there is Danny, but he went to visit his best friend in England and he will be staying there until the end of the summer.”  
\- “There is also our parents,” said Scott.  
\- “Are you brothers?”  
\- “No, but with all the time we spend together, his mom is pretty much mine and my dad is pretty much his.”  
\- “Nice, well I have a little sister.”  
\- “How old is she?”  
\- “Seven. You know that I'm happy to be there and not at home...”  
\- “We are happy too,” said Stiles, but he saw Liam's behavior and saw that it wasn't only for their company.  
\- “Okay, tell me why you are happy?”  
\- I'm scared, scared of losing control and harming her.”  
\- “Why is that?” asked Scott.  
\- “I did research on his past, and I learned why he got kicked out of his old school. You have anger issues, don't you?”  
\- “Yeah, but can we not talk about it right now?”  
\- “I can do that, but you will need to tell us... We can't help you if you're not telling us everything.”  
\- “I promise I will, can we go in now?”

The older boys didn't respond but just opened the door. The headed to the living room where Liam was greeted by three beautiful girls. Past them, he saw chains on the table and he was curious about them.

\- “So who is who? Scott and Stiles told me your names, and what you were, but I don't have faces for the names,” said Liam.  
\- “I'm Lydia, this is Kira and Malia” she said, pointing at each girl.  
\- “So you're a werecoyote, a banshee, and a kitsune?”  
\- “Yes, that's it,” said Kira, kindly.  
\- “Those are for me?” asked Liam, pointing at the chains.  
\- “No, they're for me,” said Malia while making her eyes shine.  
\- “How did you do that?”  
\- “You will learn, but first, you need to get through the full moon.”  
\- “The moon is already out...”  
\- “And you are starting to feel something, aren't you?”  
\- “Yes, I feel super angry...”  
\- “Okay, let's get you somewhere safe for you; the house needs to stay perfect.”  
\- “Who goes with who?” asked Lydia.  
\- “Lydia, stay here to try and break the code. Kira, go with Malia in the basement, she doesn't know yet, but I know that you are her anchor. Scott and me, we go with Liam to the boat house. Now!” said Stiles when he saw Liam beginning to shift.

They started to run and while doing so, Stiles started to explain to Liam what would happen, Scott adding what Liam was probably going to feel. Before Liam totally lost control, Stiles told him about anchors.

\- “Okay, Liam, we are chaining you to this beam but while Scott does so, I want you to tell me, what grounds you the most when you begin to feel angry?”  
\- “My little sister, or Mason. My ex sometimes, too.”  
\- “Okay, which one crosses your mind the most?”  
\- “Mason.”  
\- “Then, when you feel like you start losing control, I want you to close your eyes and think only about Mason.”  
\- “What do I have to think about?”  
\- “I don't know, your best memory with him, all the mischief I'm sure you did together, or even the time you felt the most love toward him.”  
\- “Okay, I think I can do that.”  
\- “It's not going to be easy, the quickest werewolf I know for gaining control of their wolf side is Isaac, and it took him four full moons before being able to. And the second one is Scott with five, but he didn't have anyone to teach him, unlike Isaac.”  
\- “Well, you and Scott are here, so it should go well, shouldn't it?  
\- “Yes, of course, we will be here all night with you.”  
\- “I was with Scott on his first full moon, but it didn't help at all...”  
\- “Stiles, stop, you're scaring him.”  
\- Right, Liam, are you feeling like you are even angrier than in the house?”  
\- “Yes.”  
\- “Okay, you should probably try to sleep before the shift.”

Liam nodded before trying to find a position that wasn't going to hurt him. When he did, it didn't take him long before falling asleep. Stiles look at Liam, and it's then that he realized that Liam was younger than them. He was only two years younger but he looked way younger than them; with all the stress, the pack behaved like older people. Liam was just brought into their mess and soon, he would probably behave like the pack should. At some point, Stiles realized that Scott was in a corner and wasn't moving.

\- “Scott, what's wrong?”  
\- “He looks so much younger... I just stole his teenage years by bringing him into our messed up world.”  
\- “He will be alright, but only if you are there for him.”  
\- “How? I don't know how to do that, and I don't know about you, but I haven't seen great model alphas that would give me tips on how to train Liam...”  
\- “You’ve still got your own experience... If you teach him control with how you felt at that time, it will be easier for him, even if he do not act like you.”  
\- “Maybe you are right, but it's been a while since that time...”  
\- “I'm sure you still remember, even if you would prefer not to.”  
\- “You're right.”  
\- “Great, that will start now. Look at him,” said Stiles.

Liam was awake, and he was struggling; he was trying to get free from the chains. When he did get free, he ran through the window of the boathouse and ran into the woods. Scott and Stiles looked at each other and began to run behind Liam. Stiles had difficulties following, but he wanted to be there for Liam, even if it was in the woods. At some point, Scott lost trace of Liam and he was attacked by him.

Scott was saved by Chris from getting his throat slashed. Liam ran and Chris told Scott that Liam was going to be trapped in a square made of Ultrasonic Emitters. Just as Chris was done talking, they heard Liam screaming. They ran in the direction of the screaming and once there, Stiles and Chris stayed farther and waited to see what Scott was going to do.

Scott rapidly joined Liam and stopped the emitters with the device Chris gave him.

\- “What's happening to me?”  
\- “The same thing that happened to me.”  
\- “What are those things?” asked Liam.  
\- “They are emitters, they are used by hunters to trap werwolves.”  
\- “What are you doing with those?”  
\- “They are not mine, but they're my friend's.”  
\- “Is your friend a hunter?”  
\- “You can say that... He's the dad of my ex-girlfriend.”  
\- “You're still talking to her dad...?”  
\- “Our situation is unusual...”  
\- “What do you mean?”  
\- “I mean that she was possessed by a thousand-year-old evil kitsune and we killed her trying to kill the spirit... I was still in love with her when she died, even if we weren't together anymore.”  
\- “Wow. Was your girlfriend your anchor?”  
\- “Yes, she was.”  
\- “How did you manage to have control?”  
\- “I found another anchor; my mom told me to be my own.”  
\- “I thought it would work... Mason and I have been best friends since kindergarten...”  
\- “Don't worry, you will find your anchor.”  
\- “What if I don't...? They can't know about this... My mom, my step-dad... I can't do this to them again...”  
\- “What do you mean ‘again?’”  
\- “I got kicked out of school. And I deserved it... The way they looked at me when they saw what I did to that car...”  
\- “Liam, it's okay.”  
\- “They can't see me like this, like... Like...”  
\- “Like a monster?”  
\- “Yeah...”  
\- “You're not a monster. You're a werewolf, like me.”  
\- “Can I see Stiles?”  
\- “Yes, he is here. Come here, Stiles!”  
\- “Hey, everything is okay?” asked Stiles after running to them.  
\- “Yes, Liam just wanted to see you,” said Scott.  
\- “Hey, what's up?”  
\- “Nothing,” said Liam. He approached Stiles and simply hugged him. While still hugging Stiles, Liam started to talk again. “My anchor, it didn't work...”  
\- “I know. We’ve got time until the next full moon, don't worry, we will find you one that will work out.”  
\- “Thanks, Stiles,” said Liam.  
\- “You're welcome. Let's go back to the house to see if Lydia broke the code.”

They went back to the house and were surprised to see that the house was full of people. Liam confessed that he told others at school that he was going to a party with Juniors. Stiles chuckled and told him that Lydia was going to want to kill him. She was a control freak about parties, and now she would have needed to do it on the go, which was hilarious to Stiles. Before entering the house, Scott and Liam caught a scent, which led them to a headless body, the head nearby. When they saw that, they assumed that the killer was probably still at the party which meant that the killer was a student.

When Stiles got home, Derek was there with John and they told Stiles that they were almost killed by the Muted before he got killed by Peter. Stiles freaked out a little but Derek soon calmed him down. Then Derek told him what they had found. He told him about the assassins and the dead pool who was actually run by someone who had called themself The Benefactor. Then, Stiles told them about Lydia finding the key that broke a third of the coded list. He told Derek that on the list he was worth 15 million.  
/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Three days later, after another death, John gave Stiles the file about the deaths of Carrie Hudson and Demarco (the body outside of Lydia's lake house) and Stiles went through it while in class, economics for precision. Which lead to Coach telling him how weird he was. The Coach pointed at the pictures on Stiles's desk with a lacrosse stick and that's when Stiles saw it. It looked similar. That's why he grabbed the stick and took off the white plastic part and quickly compared the forms. They were identical. Stiles told Scott that the killer was on the team. It was okay until they realized they had a game that night.

At lunch, Stiles saw Liam and he told Stiles that Scott made him angry by asking a bearded man to break a lacrosse stick. Stiles told him it was Derek. Then Liam told him the whole story of what happened, which made Stiles angry. Stiles excused himself before running to find Scott. When he found him, Stiles started to give him a lecture about how it was wrong to do that. Then, Stiles told Scott and Kira that they shouldn't play that evening because it was dangerous. But Scott told him otherwise because they would have a better chance to find who it was during the game.

Then, after school, Stiles and Scott were looking for Liam, because they wanted to make sure he was okay. They knew he was going to be on edge because the team was playing against the team he was in at his old school. When they finally found him, it was to see him heading to the bus from which the team was exiting. They also saw Mason running behind Liam to try and stop him. They just watched, and Scott listened just to make sure everything was fine. When Stiles saw they blood dripping from Liam's hand, he and Scott ran to Liam to stop him. They pushed him behind and Stiles started to talk.

\- “Hey, what's going on, prep student? Welcome to our little public high school. How are you doing? I’m Stiles... That's a firm handshake you got there,” said Stiles sarcastically when the guy, Brett, just ignored his hand. “Hum, we're really excited for the scrimmage tonight. But let's keep it clean, alright? No rough stuff again tonight, yeah? See you on the field,” said Stiles before beginning to back up.  
\- “I wonder why you hang out with them... Either you're out of their league or it's them that are out of yours...”  
\- “What are you talking about?” asked Stiles, not understanding what Brett meant.  
\- “Aren't you tired of running behind?” asked Brett.  
\- “You are one, too, that's why you can... Why did Scott didn't know?”  
\- “It's a trick the leader of my group showed to all of us.”  
\- “Nice, I should probably go,” said Stiles when he saw Scott running with Liam; they seemed to go for the locker room.  
\- “He is really angry, he lost control,” mocked Brett.  
\- “You, come with me,” ordered Stiles.  
\- “Why would I do that?”  
\- “I have info for Satomi,” said Stiles simply.  
\- “How do you know?”  
\- “She's the only other leader close by,” said Stiles.  
\- “Okay, show me the way,” said Brett. “You, go practice, I still want to win that game,” said Brett to his team.

Stiles and Brett headed to the locker room where they found Scott struggling to keep Liam under the cold water stream. When they saw that, Brett and Stiles helped Scott. After a couple of minutes, Liam calmed down enough to ask them to let him free.

\- “What are you doing here?” asked Scott and Liam.  
\- “Why did you let him come with you?” asked Liam, the hurt clear in his voice.  
\- “He is one of you...” said Stiles.  
\- “How could I not smell it on you... But now I can?”  
\- “He told me it was a trick Satomi taught them.”  
\- “Are you in Satomi's pack?”  
\- “Yeah. And Stiles found it in less than a minute...”  
\- “Yep, our emissary is pretty smart,” said Liam, proud of Stiles.  
\- “Are you their emissary? That's why you reacted when I told you they were probably out of your league...”  
\- “Yes, I was one of the first in this pack...”  
\- “And he is my best friend or more like my brother,” said Scott, making his eyes glow to show Brett who was the one in charge.  
\- “You're Scott, right? Are you the True Alpha Satomi told us about?”  
\- “Yes, it's me.”  
\- “Wow, I thought you would look older...”  
\- “Nice, he looks better than you thought. Now, Liam, tell me what happened, why did you lose all your control?”  
\- “Yeah, and didn't you tell me it was a teacher's car that you destroyed?”  
\- “It's like Finstock, my teacher was also my coach. You will ask why I did that... It's because he benched me for an entire season. Why? I might have had a couple of red cards.”  
\- “Just a couple?” asked Brett, disbelieving.  
-“...”  
\- “You gotta be honest with us, Liam, just like Stiles told you before. What else happened?”  
\- “Nothing... I got kick out of school. They sent me to a psychologist for an evaluation.”  
\- “What have they called it?”  
\- “Intermittent explosive disorder...”  
-“ I.E.D.? Are you literally an I.E.D.? That's great... You gave superpowers to a walking bomb,” said Brett sarcastically.  
\- “Did they give you medication?”  
\- “Yes, Risperdal, it's an antipsychotic.”  
\- “Oh, Liam...” said Stiles.  
\- “But I don't take it...”  
\- “Obliviously!” said Brett.  
\- “I can't play lacrosse on it, it makes me too tired.”  
\- “Okay, I think you should be out of the game. Tell Coach your leg is still hurting.”  
\- “No! No, I can do this. Especially if you are there, both of you,” said Liam.  
\- “Liam, it's not just about the game...”  
\- “Is it about the message I need to give Satomi?” asked Brett, making the others realize that he was still there.  
\- “What message?” asked Scott.  
\- “I thought it would be best if one of the oldest alphas bitten knew about the dead pool and the assassin that is on our team... Or we think, because of the murders of Demarco and Carrie.”  
\- “Hey, that’s two of the betas who disappeared...” acknowledged Brett.  
\- “So they were Satomi's betas. I'm sorry for your loss...”  
\- “Thanks.”  
\- “So, we think that the one who ordered the keg at the party is the killer.”  
\- “Oh...”  
\- “Liam? What, you know something?”  
\- “I don't know who ordered the keg, but Mason told me who paid for it.”  
\- “Who, Liam? Tell us.”  
\- “It's Garrett.”  
\- “We need to be sure it's him before doing anything,” ordered Scott.  
\- “Okay, but you need to promise me to look after me, too.”

A couple minutes before the game, Stiles was talking with Liam when he realized that he wasn't paying attention to what Stiles was saying. Stiles looked in the direction Liam was looking at and saw him looking at Brett.

\- “You are staring,” said Stiles, softly mocking the younger boy.  
\- “What?!” said Liam, acknowledging Stiles.  
\- “I said you are staring at Brett.”  
\- “What? No.”  
\- “You find him attractive, don't you?” asked Stiles.  
\- “No!”  
\- “Your blown pupils tell me otherwise,” chuckled Stiles.  
\- “You're not funny... And stop talking about it, he is listening.”  
\- “So it's a thing, isn't it?”  
\- “Alright, yes it is a thing, now shut up.”  
\- “Get your ass on the field!” screamed Finstock.

Scott tried to make the Coach bench Liam because he was still hurting, but the Coach didn't want to. Then the game started, and close to halfway into the game, Liam and Brett got hurt. Scott asked Liam how hard he hit Brett and Garrett, and Liam told him he didn't while showing his broken arm.

\- “Leave it like, that, I want you and Brett together, and when the paramedics are gone, ask him to place the bone back.”  
\- “I don't want to leave you here...”  
\- “Please... Wait, have you been injured by Garrett, did he cut your skin?”  
\- “No, I'm fine.”  
\- “Then I want you even more with Brett, he is the one Garrett is after... We thought it was you, but you are okay...”  
\- “Okay, fine,” said Liam while following Brett.

The game continued, and close to the end, Lydia called Stiles to tell him about the second third of the list and she sent it to him. Stiles saw Brett's name on it and because of how much he was worth, they ran to help the two betas. When they arrived where Liam and Brett were, Liam was fighting Violett, one of his friends who was actually one of The Orphans, killers searched for by the FBI. Scott quickly knocked her out and Stiles and Kira drove Brett to the animal clinic to seek help from Deaton. While Scott chased Garrett, Liam was pacing, he didn't know what to do, so he just took a shower and when he was done, he went to the animal clinic too.

When he arrived there, Brett was being held down on a metal table, with little success. Liam quickly helped them.

\- “What the hell is happening to this kid?” asked Stiles.  
\- “He's been poisoned by a rare wolfsbane. You need to keep him as still as possible.”  
\- “We will try,” said Stiles.  
\- “If you can't hold him still, the incision might kill him...”  
\- “Then we will keep him as still as we can,” said Liam.  
\- “Is he okay?” asked Stiles when Deaton had make the incision.  
\- “I think he will be fine, but he will probably be out for a while.”  
\- “Guys, can you hear that?”  
\- “’The sun, the moon, the truth.’ That's what he is saying.”  
\- “’Three things can not long be hidden. The sun, the moon and the truth,’” said Deaton. “It's Buddhist.”  
\- “Satomi,” said Peter.  
\- “Yes, he is in her pack. We figured that out well before the game...” said Stiles.  
\- “Actually, Stiles is the one who deduced it and then talked to Brett about it.”  
\- “You should have told us...” said Derek.  
\- “Why?”  
\- “Because the other pack could think we did that to him.”  
\- “Satomi knows about Scott, did you know that?”  
\- “A lot of people knows about Scott, he is pretty well known.”

When sure that Brett would be alright, Stiles went home and slept dreamlessly until he woke up to the sound of his alarm. He ate quickly and then he went to the police station where he left the triplets with his dad and when Lydia finally got there, they asked Parrish to talk with him privately. They went into John's office while he was in the bathroom changing the triplets.

\- “This is a hit list?”  
\- “We call it a dead pool... Recognize any of the names?”  
\- “ Yes, the sheriff had me run a bunch of them in the system last night, but we couldn't find any of them.”  
\- “Show him the other thing...” said Stiles.  
\- “Okay, that's kind of terrifying... What's the number?”  
\- “That's how much you are worth...” said Lydia.  
\- “I'm worth five dollars!?”  
\- “Five million...”  
\- “I only make forty thousand a year... Maybe I should kill myself... I don't get it, why am I on this?”  
\- “Honestly, that might a question for another day. Right now there still is the other third of the list that we need to crack...”  
\- “We need a third safeword key, but we need help getting it...”  
\- “From who?”  
\- “Meredith...”  
\- “The girl from Eichen? The last time you saw her, you almost gave her a nervous breakdown.”  
\- “Hum... Almost...”  
\- “Okay, I'll let you, but you need to be gentle with her.”  
\- “I will,” said Stiles. “Can we go now?”  
\- “I can't right now, but my shift finishes in less than four hours, wait for me outside of the Eichen house and I will let you in.”  
\- “Thanks, Parrish, you're our savior.”  
\- “Don't make me regret this...”  
Five hours later, they were inside the Eichen house and someone was opening Meredith's door for them. When they got in the room, Meredith was alone and she looked like she was waiting for someone.

\- “Lydia, Stiles, deputy Parrish, I was waiting for you.”  
\- “You know Stiles?” asked Parrish.  
\- “Allison told me a lot about him...”  
\- “Who is Allison?”  
\- “It's our friend who was been killed by someone who stabbed her.”  
\- “Sorry that I asked...”  
\- “So, Meredith, you know why we are here?”  
\- “Yes, you are there to ask for my help about the code. But I can't help.”  
\- “What do you mean?”  
\- “I mean that I can't tell you any more. I want to but I can't, he doesn't want me to.”  
\- “He? Who is he?”  
\- “Meredith, who doesn't want you to tell us the third safeword key?”  
\- “The Benefactor.”  
\- “What's his name?”  
\- “I can't... I want to but he doesn't want me to. I just want to help...”

They kept asking questions, and after a moment, Meredith screamed, and it made Lydia's ears bleed. After that, they exited the Eichen house. That's when Stiles received a call from Scott telling him that Garrett had kidnapped Liam and that Garrett was now dead and Scott still didn't know where Liam was. But he was hurt, wounded with the same wolfsbane as Brett. Scott told Stiles that when he found Liam, the first thing he would do was go to the animal clinic so Stiles went there and waited for about an hour.

Lydia came with him and while waiting they figured out the safeword key. Stiles had a panic attack when he found out that first, Malia was a Hale, second, Liam was on the list and was worth three million, and that Derek was the name of the third safeword key, which meant that he was going to die. Still while waiting, Lydia called Parrish and learned that Meredith had hanged herself and was now dead. When Scott and Liam finally arrived, Liam almost collapsed in his hurry to hug Stiles. They both were shaking badly and clung to each other. When Liam’s breathing started getting hectic, Stiles directed him into the animal clinic where Deaton did the same thing he’d done to Brett.

\- “I don't want to keep watching people die,” said Scott.  
\- “I'm not sure you have much choice about that...” said Chris.  
\- “Maybe I do.”  
\- “That's a lot of burden to carry, Scott...” Deaton told him.  
\- “I don't care... No one else dies. Everyone on that list, on that dead pool, doesn't matter if they are Wendigos or werewolves or whatever. I'm going to save everyone.”  
\- “And I will help,” said Stiles.  
\- “And we will help you achieve that,” said Deaton and Chris.  
\- “Thanks. Is he going to be okay now?” asked Stiles.  
\- “Yes, same as Brett.”  
\- “Oh, thank god...”  
\- “You two seem pretty close...” said Chris.  
\- “He trusts me.”  
\- “More than Scott?” asked Deaton and Chris.  
\- “Yes.”  
\- “Seriously?” asked Scott.  
\- “What was the first thing he told you when you rescued him?” asked Stiles.  
\- “He asked me to see you...” realized Scott.  
\- “For how long has this been going on?” asked Deaton.  
\- “Since Scott first bit him. The day after, I talked to him and before going to class he kissed me on the cheek...”  
\- “He never did that to me... He doesn't even want to hug me.”  
\- “There are three possibilities when this happens. One, Liam is attracted to Stiles. Two, Liam's wolf's side took Stiles as his alpha. Or three, Liam's wolf's side thinks of Stiles as the pack mom” said Deaton.  
\- “It's definitely not the first one,” said Stiles.  
\- “How would you know?” asked Scott.  
\- “Because Liam is interested in someone right now...”  
\- “Okay, that leave us with alpha or pack mom?” said Chris.  
\- “How can we know?” asked Stiles, curious to know if he was seen as an alpha or not by Liam.  
\- “At the next full moon, you will stay alone with him, and we will see what happen,” said Deaton.  
\- “I'm okay with that,” said Stiles.

Stiles, after being sure that Liam would be alright, went home and slept like a baby. Later in the week, Soen and Charlie got sick. Stiles went to the hospital with them and stayed there for two days straight. Soen did okay after the two days, but Charlie was getting worst. That Saturday, Stiles had his PSAT. Charlie was still in the hospital that day, and since Lydia had already taken her PSAT, Stiles asked her to stay with Charlie.

\- “Where is Lydia?” asked Kira.  
\- “She took her PSAT in Freshmen year,” said Stiles. “And since Charlie is still hospitalized, Lydia stayed with her. She is supposed to call me right before the test to give me an update.”  
\- “Does that mean I could have taken it some other time?” asked Malia.  
\- “Malia, you studied harder for this than any of us...”  
\- “It doesn't mean that I'm gonna do good...”  
\- “Well. It's do well, not good...”  
\- “Stiles!”  
-“You're doing this, because while we are trying not to die, we still have to live. Like if I survive High School, I would like to go to college, a good college.”  
\- “It's only three hours; we can survive three hours...” said Kira.

Stiles was going to tell her to shut up because she wasn't helping when he got a call from Lydia.

\- “Hey, Lydia, how is Charlie doing? Is she better now?”  
\- “Actually, Stiles, Charlie's doctor would like to talk with you...”  
\- “Okay, gave him the phone.”  
\- “Hello, Mister Stilinski?”  
\- “Yes, it's me. Can you tell me what's wrong?” asked Stiles, beginning to feel anxious.  
\- “You know that Soen and Charlie had meningitis, and Soen recovered?”  
\- “Yes.”  
\- “Well, Charlie's immune system was weaker than her brother's... I'm sorry mister Stilinski, Charlie died about ten minutes ago.”  
\- “What? How did it happen? She wasn't that bad when I left this morning...”  
\- “I know, I'm sorry... It happens sometimes.”  
\- “I gotta go,” said Stiles.

Stiles closed his phone and turned around to go to the bathroom. Once there, he took his phone and called Derek. In less than three minutes, Derek was there and was trying to calm Stiles’ panic attack. It took about ten minutes, and when it was gone, Stiles went to take his PSAT.  
He was about thirty minutes into the test when Sydney, a girl Stiles didn't really talk to, fell unconscious. Lydia's mom helped the girl to stand up and saw a contusion on her arm. She went outside of the classroom and they all heard her scream to students to stay out of school. She called the CDC. It didn't take long before they were there, and Stiles was happy to oblige when they asked them to give back their tests and told them they were going to be able to take them again later.  
Stiles knew the procedure when something like that happened, so he looked quickly on the internet to know how he was going to be able to communicate with his dad via his dad’s radio. When he finally succeeded, Stiles asked to go to the bathroom. Once there, he called his dad.

\- “Dad, can you hear me?”  
\- “Stiles? How did you get a radio?”  
\- “I'm on my phone, I remembered you talking about the procedure for when this happens, so I looked on the Internet to know how to do that.”  
\- “Okay. Are you alright?”  
\- “Physically, yes. But otherwise, not really. Just before the test, Lydia called me so the doctor could tell me that Charlie died about an hour ago,” said Stiles while crying.  
\- “Okay son, I want you to be strong. I want you to tell me what you can see. Oh, and we will need to change our radio number so that my colleague can't hear what we are saying.”  
\- “Okay, take the number we used when you were younger.”  
\- “Okay, dad, can you hear me again?” asked Stiles again once he did what his dad asked him.  
\- “Yes, I can hear you. Now, go see your pack, you need to know if it's not another killer.”  
\- “Okay, I'll call you again when I know.”

Stiles went searching for Scott and he saw Kira and Malia on his way. Malia told him something was wrong with Kira, and that's when Mr. Yukimura arrived and told them Scott wasn't in control of the shift at all. They went to the locker room where Scott was.

\- “It's still happening...” said Mr. Yukimura when Scott tried to not make his eyes glow.  
\- “And I can't make them go back...” said Malia while showing her claws out.  
\- “Obliviously the virus is affecting the two of you in a way it won't affect any human being...”  
\- “You need to stay aside. We need to quarantine you from the other quarantine...”  
\- “Yeah, but where, and what if they get violent like during the full moon?”  
\- “We could go in the vault, it's pretty much the only room that will contain you...”  
\- “The Hale always have another escape, like in their house. There must be another way in.”  
\- “Yes, Derek told me there was one and he told me where.”  
\- “Show us,” said Scott.

Stiles went to show them when he began to feel dizzy and almost fell on the floor. When he gained back his balance, he started to walk. He quickly showed them where it was.

\- “Hey guys, over here. See this symbol? It's the same as the entrance in front of the school. The entry only opens with claws. Malia, you're the only one with them out, and Scott wouldn't be able to control his.”  
\- “Okay, I'll do it, but first, tell me what you've been hiding from me.”  
\- “Do you want to know how much you're worth on the list instead?” asked Stiles.  
\- “I want to know that, too.”  
\- “You're worth four million,” said Scott.  
\- “Oh, that's alright, Scott's worth twenty-five and Kira six, they're going to kill you before me. Now, tell me the other thing.”  
\- “We know who your real father is...” said Kira.  
\- “You know? Do I know him?”  
\- “Yeah, you met him with me,” said Scott.  
\- “So, who is it?”  
\- “It's Peter...”  
\- “Peter, as in Peter Hale?”  
\- “Yes, Malia, you're a Hale. But see it in that way, aside for the psychotic dad, you have a really hot cousin.”  
\- “Stiles!” exclaimed Scott and Kira.  
\- “What, I just wanted to calm her a little...” said Stiles innocently but with a grin.


	6. Chapter 6

\- “Not really working, Stiles… But thanks. Now, how do I open the vault?”  
\- “Only a Hale can do it. You just put your claws on it, and you should probably know what to do by instinct.”  
She then opened the vault and they went inside. Once in it, Stiles called his father and told him about the pack. 

\- “So I was right, it's another assassin?”  
\- “Yes, it is. I need you to do something for me.”  
\- “Anything, Stiles.”  
\- “Can you call Derek and tell him? I want him with the kids, and here too.”  
\- “Okay.”

About an hour later, Stiles and Scott went aside from the girls, and Scott listened to what was happening in the school and he learned that they were searching for them. Stiles had to go back. When he saw that Coach was the only adult that was infected, Stiles went into his office and searched for the source of the virus. He found out that it was the ink, and he then knew that it was the one looking at their exams. Stiles called his dad to tell him, and when Stiles was done, he went to go back to the pack when the assassin trapped him. 

\- “I was wondering how this idiot got sick. I was also wondering where your friends are… Since to get paid by the Benefactor, I need proof of their death…”  
\- “The visual confirmation.”  
\- “Exactly. You still look feverish, mister Stilinski… You should know, though, that the virus will not kill a normal human. You'll get better. So don't you think you should tell me where your friends are? At least one of you should stay alive...”  
\- “I think I saw them in the library, or maybe in the cafeteria. Definitely one of those two.”  
\- “I'm going to count to three and then I'm going to kill you.”  
\- “Think you can scare me?” asked Stiles.  
\- “No, I think I can kill you. I just set a countdown to make it more exciting. So, One... Two...” And there was no ‘three’ since Scott's dad shot him in the head.  
\- “Where the hell did you come from?’  
\- “Stiles, listen to me. I got a call from Mellissa, and I don't know what it means, but she said there's an antidote: reishi mushrooms, in a jar on one of the shelves inside the vault.”  
\- “Okay, thanks.”

Stiles then ran to the vault. When he arrived, Derek was already there and the pack was already alright. When Stiles saw they were ok, he hugged Scott and then he went to take his baby boys. He kept them in his arms while Derek was hugging him and was making sure the blood wasn't Stiles’. They then went to the bathroom so that Derek could wash Stiles' face. When he was done, they went outside where the Sheriff was, and Stiles’ father hugged him for a long time.

\- “Are you okay?”  
\- “Yes, Scott's dad saved my life by shooting the assassin.”  
\- “And what about the other news?”  
\- “I'm still trying to cope with it...”  
\- “It's normal. It will take time before you will be able to cope with it. At least you've got Derek to help you go through that.”  
\- “Yes, I'm lucky for that,” said Stiles, before kissing Derek.  
\- “Dada, Papa, Beruk,” said Soen, making Stiles laugh.  
\- “Oh, I love you, my babies,” said Stiles, hugging them closer to him.  
\- “Uve you, too,” said the two while snuggling closer to him.  
\- “Do you want to go home now?” Stiles asked them.  
\- “Yes!”

The next day, Stiles received a call from Scott telling him that his dad was suspicious about them; that he thought that they knew something that he didn't, and that when his dad came back from San Francisco, he would want an explanation. Stiles told him to not worry about it. But he talked to him about a plan he had. He hoped that his plan would reveal who the Benefactor was. Scott agreed to his plan.

Later in the day, Stiles, Liam, and Kira went to Scott's house to talk more about the plan.

\- “Is three enough?” asked Kira, talking about the computer Stiles and her had brought.  
\- “It depends on how many counters they have, but I think so,” said Stiles.  
\- “Are we really going to do this?” asked Liam.  
\- “We're doing it! Tonight,” said Scott, determined.  
\- “Isn't it kind of dangerous?” asked Liam.  
\- “Yes, it's incredibly dangerous, borderline idiotic,” said Stiles.  
\- “Have you guys done something like this before?”  
\- “Something dangerous or idiotic?” asked Stiles.  
\- “The answer is yes to both,” answered Kira.  
\- “You don't have to be a part of it if you don't want to...” Scott told him.  
\- “I'm not scared...”  
\- “Well, you are borderline idiotic,” said Stiles with a small smile and a wink. “If we do this, we don't know what's coming for us, you know that, right?” he said.  
\- “How do we even know that something's really coming?” asked Kira.  
\- “There is a visual confirmation required.”  
\- “The chemist told me that he couldn't access the money before giving the Benefactor visual confirmation.”  
\- “So the idea is... What if you kill someone in the dead pool but you can't give the visual confirmation?”  
\- “Then you don't get paid...” said Kira.  
\- “How does this get us closer to the Benefactor?” asked Liam.  
\- “Because the Benefactor will want to see the proof,” said Scott.  
\- “Even more, if it's someone high on the list,” added Stiles.  
\- “So if he wants visual confirmation?” asked Liam.  
\- “He will need to get it himself,” answered Scott.  
\- “Okay, Kira, call your mom,” said Stiles.  
\- “She will be here soon.”

After that, they prepared themselves for the plan. About five hours later, Scott was near dead and he was in the hospital. Then, things went quickly. Kate arrived, Kira's mom got seriously injured, and their plan failed. But Stiles and Scott realized that the Benefactor was a banshee because he knew Scott wasn't really dead, even if there was not visual confirmation. Liam and Kira got to fight against a Berserker, and they almost lost. Stiles also received a call from Breaden, telling him that Derek had lost all his powers, and she told him she was going to teach him intensively how to fight and shoot the human way. Stiles agreed only because he already knew about Derek’s loss of power and that he wanted him to be protected. He didn't like knowing Derek was with her because he saw the way she looked at him.

The next day, Stiles and Lydia went to the police station and they tried to tell the Sheriff that Lydia's grandmother may not be dead, and just when the sheriff was going to believe them, Parrish walked in, without clothes, and seemingly black from ashes. Parrish went for Haigh and tried to kill him; Haigh riposted and shot, the bullet lodging itself in John's shoulder. Before going to the hospital, Stiles told Lydia to go to Derek's loft and explain the situation to Parrish. Stiles then called Derek and Scott and told them the situation before dragging his dad to the hospital. Things went quickly, and soon the sheriff was out.

Later that day, Lydia came to Stiles’ house and together they tried to figure out the safeword key to the message her grandmother let her. They tried for a good two hours when Lydia figured it out. They found a list of people already dead, that had killed themselves in Eichen House. With the help of Parrish, they found out Brunski, one of the guys who work there and treated Malia, was an Angel of Death. They went there, and they were almost murdered by Brunski but were saved by Parrish. When they were finally out, Stiles went to the Bonfire for the team. When he arrived there, Liam just hugged him and started to shake like mad.

\- “Hey, Liam, what's going on? Why do you smell like gas?”  
\- “Other killers...” was all Liam could manage to say.  
\- “Okay, and why don't you tell me why you seem to be sleep deprived?”  
\- “You remember at the hospital?”  
\- “Yes, what happened?”  
\- “Kira and I had to fight a Berserker, and since then I can't sleep. Sometimes, like this morning, I have hallucinations about them...”  
\- “Why didn't you tell me before?”  
\- “I was ashamed; I'm not as strong as you guys.”  
\- “Liam, you are much stronger than you think. Do you know that after the time with Peter, I had nightmares for months, and then the Kanima happened? I manage to not have them anymore because of my children and Derek...”  
\- “I didn't know that.”  
\- “I know. I'm good at hiding stuff that I don't want others to know.”  
\- “How did you learn how to do that?”  
\- “Since my mom died when I was eight...”  
\- “For that long?”  
\- “Yes. Now, why don't we talk about that person you seemed to like?”  
\- “I will if we don't talk about it in front of them,” said Liam, blushing.  
\- “I'm okay with that. Derek, see you at home in an hour?” said Stiles.  
\- “Yes, go have your girly talk,” said Derek, gently making fun of them.  
\- “Shut up, Sourwolf,” said Stiles before kissing Derek. Come on Liam; let's get out of here.

With Liam, Stiles went home. When there, they went into Stiles room, and Stiles let Liam take a shower, then changed and then told him to lay down. Liam did as he was told.

\- “So, wanna talk about Brett?”  
\- “Since the game, I and he have been hanging out.”  
\- “Hanging out as going out with a friend, or going out with a date?”  
\- “With a date,” said Liam, blushing.  
\- “Since when did you know you are interested in guys?” asked Stiles softly.  
\- “I realized I was gay last summer. I was at a summer camp and I just had a crush on this guy. It was the first time, and I was terrified.”  
\- “You know you don't have to be ashamed, right?”  
\- “I do now when I see that Mason is not the only gay person in the school. You? When did you realize?”  
\- “About the same age as you. Actually, I realized it when Derek turned me on more than Lydia did, and I was in love with her for years.”  
\- “So you are bi?”  
\- “You could say that. But I don't think that I will ever have any relationships other than the one I have with Derek...”  
\- “How many relationship did you have before Derek?”  
\- “None, unless you count having sex with your oldest friend once before she got pregnant and you began dating someone else...”  
\- “So Derek is your first relationship and you think that you will stay with him for all your life?”  
\- “Yes, I'm his mate, and I feel the connection too.”  
\- “Wow... Do you think I could be Brett's mate?”  
\- “I don't know. The only one who can know is you, or Brett. You're really into him, aren't you?”  
\- “Well, I was already into him when I was at Devenford, but we weren't really friends then. But now that we have the time to spend time together other than on the field, yes, I'm really into him. Actually, I have a huge crush on him... I mean, have you seen him shirtless? He is super muscular, but not too much either.”  
\- “Okay, I get it,” said Stiles, mockingly.  
\- “Don't make fun of me... That's pretty much the first person that I'm really into...”  
\- “But on the night of the full moon, you told me about an ex.”  
\- “Yes, we were together for a while, but I wasn't that much into the relationship...”  
\- “Well, now you have Brett,” said Stiles.  
\- “Yes.”

After that, they kept talking until they fell asleep. Derek found them like that, and he thought they were endearing. Derek knew what Stiles was to Liam, he could feel the connection, too. Stiles was the pack mom, and he has been for a long time; almost since the beginning. 

The same night, Kira had found Brett and his pack. Scott, Stiles, and Liam were at Scott's house, and when Kira called them with the news, Scott took his motorcycle helmet before turning to see Liam and Stiles.

\- “Kira found Brett. They’re fine, but we gotta go.”  
\- “More assassins?” asked Liam.  
\- “Probably a lot more,” answered Scott.  
\- “Where are they?” asked Stiles, seeing Liam's distress.  
\- “At the animal clinic. You two take the Jeep, and I’ll take my motorcycle, alright?”  
\- “Yes, we will be close behind you. “

They went to Stiles’ Jeep, and when Scott was not in hearing range, Stiles turned the Jeep and began to talk.

\- “You have a question to ask; I can see it...”  
\- “Are these assassins different than the one that just tried to kill me, Scott, and Malia?”  
\- “I think so...” said Stiles, watching Liam’s response to that. “Do you want me to take you home?”  
\- “I'm not like you... I mean, you try to save everyone... Have you done this the whole time? And how are you still all alive?”  
\- “Yes, we’ve tried to save everyone since the beginning, but we are not all still alive.”  
\- “I know Scott talked to you about Allison, but she is not the only one... Did you know that Derek had four betas?”  
\- “No, what happened to them?”  
\- “Well, Jackson is in London, like I told, you. Isaac is somewhere in France, and there are Boyd and Erica. They are both dead; they died in the alpha pack time. There is also Aiden, Lydia's ex-boyfriend, who got killed by an ONI when Allison was possessed by the Nogitsune.”  
\- “Wow, so you suffered a lot of loss...”  
\- “Yes, and they affected me as much as they did for the wolves in the pack... But they didn't hurt as much as Charlie's death four days ago.”  
\- “Isn't it normal? She was your girl, and she looked a lot more like Heather than the boys.”  
\- “How do you know that?”  
\- “I looked at pictures in your room; there is one of you and her.”  
\- “Hum... Okay, so should I take you home or should I take you with me and you go see him?”  
\- “Take me with you,” said Liam.

When they arrived at the animal clinic, Scott was already there and he was talking with Satomi. When they saw Brett, Stiles just watched Liam run to Brett before hugging him. Brett and Liam looked much calmer once they were close. That's when Stiles realized that Brett and Liam were mates.

\- “Are we safe here?” asked a young girl.  
\- “We should probably go somewhere else. It’s safe when it's about supernatural creatures, but now it's normal people, so we need another place,” said Stiles.  
\- “We could go at the old Argent factory...”  
\- “No, it's too big. That would be too much to cover. Derek's loft would probably do... And I can try what Deaton taught me... I think I can do a barrier with a special mix that will not let humans pass until I let them; same with bullets.”  
\- “It's a great idea,” said Kira.  
\- Good. Kira, I want you to go join Malia and try to find clues on this tape,” said Stiles, giving her the tape he took from Brunski. “Satomi, is your emissary close?”  
\- “Yes.”  
\- “Can you call him? I will need help with the barrier? My spark might be powerful, but Derek's loft is still big.”  
\- “Okay, I can do that.”

When they arrived at the loft, it was already morning. With all the time they took to prepare themselves for the night, it was already the evening. Stiles had explained to Satomi's emissary what they needed to do, and they were both ready.  
When the assassins finally got there, Stiles and the other emissary were on both sides of the loft and they were simply making the barrier hold. The assassins were shooting, and like Stiles thought, no bullets could get through. About an hour into the firing, they all heard phones ringing. And not a minute after that, Stiles saw all of the assassins turn around and leave. When he was sure they were all gone, Stiles went inside where the Satomi's pack was hiding.

\- “What happened?” asked Satomi. Before anyone could answer, Scott received a call from Kira telling him that the dead pool had been stopped.  
\- “Kira and Malia stopped the dead pool,” said Scott.  
\- “It's done? No more professional killers?” asked Brett's sister.  
\- “Yes, no more killers.”  
\- “Thanks to all of you,” said Satomi.  
\- “You're welcome,” said Scott and Stiles.  
\- “How can we pay you back?” asked Satomi.  
\- “You don't have to,” said Scott.  
\- “It's the least we can do since you just saved all of us...” said Satomi.  
\- “I know how,” said Stiles, while looking at Liam and Brett.  
\- “Yes, anything.”  
\- “Brett,” said Stiles.  
\- “What about Brett?”  
\- “I'm sure you realized,” Stiles said simply.  
\- “Yes, of course, I realized...”  
\- “Then let him join our pack. He is his mate, so Brett could go to Beacon High and I'm sure I can arrange something so that he can live with Derek.”  
\- “Okay, but only if his wolf accepts Scott as his new alpha. I don't want Brett in another pack if he is not comfortable.”  
\- “Are you serious?” asked Brett, happy.  
\- “Yes, I can't keep you away from your mate.”  
\- “Thank you so much, Satomi,” said Brett.  
\- “How do we know if he will accept me as his alpha?”  
\- “It's pretty simple, you simply growl lowly at him with your eyes glowing. If he responds with his eyes glowing, his wolf accepts you. If he snarls at you, that means he doesn't.”  
\- “Okay,” said Scott, before doing what Satomi told him.

At first, nothing happened, but after a minute, Brett's eyes glowed bright yellow. Stiles cheered loudly and so did Liam. When Brett heard Liam, he turned around and hugged him.

\- “Welcome in the McCall pack, Brett,” said Stiles.  
\- “Thank you, Stiles,” said Brett.  
\- “Yes, welcome,” said Scott. “I'm happy to have you in my pack.”  
\- “I'm happy to be in your pack, too,” said Brett, holding Liam tighter in his arms.  
\- “How long has this been going on?” asked Scott.  
\- “Since the game we had against Devenford,” answered Liam.

The next day, Stiles was at the library when he received a text from Scott who told him to come to the musculation room. When Stiles got there, Liam was breathing heavily and he looked panicked.  
Stiles hugged him before asking, “What happened?”  
\- “I warned him that he wasn't going to be able to lift the 300 pounds that are there,” said Mason. “He pushed me away...”  
\- “Li’, you need Mason, he is your emotional support,” Stiles whispered to Liam.  
\- “If you don't want to be with us, that's okay, but don't push your friends away, too...” said Scott.

Liam looked like he was going to agree when Stiles saw him looking at something.

\- “Liam, tell me, what are you seeing?” asked Stiles in a whisper so that Liam was the only one to hear the question.  
\- “Berserker...” Liam whispered back.  
\- “You still see them?”  
\- “Yes, that's why I couldn't lift the weight.”  
\- “Okay, I don't want you alone until that stops, am I clear?” asked Stiles.  
\- “Yes.”  
\- “So, is Brett here yet?”  
\- “No, he wanted to finish the school year at Devenford before coming here.”  
\- “Are you still seeing each other?”  
\- “Yes,” said Liam.  
\- “Great, I gotta go. See you at practice,” said Stiles, before kissing Liam on the forehead and exiting the room.

Later that day, Scott decided that he wanted to spend time with Kira because they weren't very close.

The day after, Stiles was at practice with Liam. The game was in an hour and Liam was a little stressed out because it was an official game against Devenford. Liam was complaining to Stiles when they were heard by Coach.

The game was beginning and Scott and Kira still weren't there. The game started horribly and still wasn't at the end. Liam saw the Berserker again and was brought back by Brett. At some point during the game, Stiles got really worried because Scott wasn't answering him. Just when he realized that, Stiles received a call from Lydia telling him that Scott and Kira had been kidnapped.  
When they realized that, Stiles called Derek and asked him to tell Breaden that they were going to Mexico. It took them until the next day, close to the full moon, before they were in Mexico. During the ride, Liam almost killed Derek.  
But before that happened, Stiles screamed to him, “Liam, what are three things that can not long be hidden?”  
\- “The sun, the moon, the truth.”  
\- “Good, say it again,” said Stiles, when he saw that Liam was calming down.  
\- “The sun, the moon, the truth. The sun, the moon, the truth…”  
\- “Perfect. Are you in control now?”  
\- “Yes,” Liam said, before making his claws go out easily.  
\- “Great, do you think you can have the same control when we’re in the church?”  
\- “Yes.”  
\- “Good, let's go,” said Derek, before getting out of the van. He didn't go far before being stabbed in the stomach by a Berserker.  
\- “Derek!” exclaimed Stiles.  
\- “Go, just go! I'm alright. You need to save them,” said Derek.  
\- “Okay, but only if Breaden stays here and shoots everyone that try to come close.”  
\- “I will, Stiles.”  
\- “Okay then,” said Stiles, before going to kiss Derek deeply. “You stay alive, I'm not done with my grief, and I still got two kids at home. I'm not going to be able to do that without you.”  
\- “I promise, Stiles. Now, go save your best friend,” said Derek, before kissing Stiles again, then letting him go.

After that, Stiles went into the church. He found the rest of the pack, and when they went face to face with a Berserker, Stiles let the creatures fight and went to find Kira and Scott. He found Kira first and she told him that one of the Berserkers, probably the one that had attacked them, was Scott. They ran to tell the pack, and Liam brought Scott back. Then Scott told them that Peter was behind all of it and he and Scott fought until Scott knocked him unconscious. When they got out of the church, Stiles went to where Derek was but found nothing. When he found him, Derek was naked.

\- “Why are you naked? Oh, and take this,” said Stiles, giving Derek a jacket that was in the Jeep.  
\- “Thanks. I'm naked because I can't keep my clothes when I shift.”  
\- “Shift, you mean like your mother? Like an actual wolf?” asked Stiles.  
\- “Yes, I can shift like my mother.”  
\- “That's awesome! But wait, I read in one of the books that Deaton gave me, that to do that you needed to die, even if it's just for a couple of seconds...”  
\- “Yeah, I wasn't that okay...”  
\- “Derek! You suck! But I'm more glad that you are okay right now.”  
\- "Something else happened... Said Derek, his eyes flashing bright red."

Kate was almost taken by the Calaveras, but she found a way to escape and she ran away. Later that week, Scott, Stiles, and Liam went to Coach’s office because he wanted to talk to them. When he asked them why they weren't there at the game, Liam tried to answer the question.

\- “I don't believe a word that you said, but let me be clear to you two. This kid is the best talent I have seen in years, so he is your responsibility now. You boys are going to stick together, look out for each other, and have each other’s backs. Did you get it?” asked Coach.  
\- “Yes, we got it,” said Scott and Stiles, Stiles hugging Liam and Scott smiling to his beta.  
\- “Good, now go practice for the next game.”  
\- “Yes, Coach!”answered the three boys in unison.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / 

Four months had passed since they went for Scott and Kira. Everything had settled down aside from Stiles being his super anxious self. The pack had finished school and they had found how they were going to handle having Brett with them. He was going to live with Derek, who was happy to have someone at the loft because he wasn't there that much when he kept an eye on Soen and Alex.  
The end of those four months also meant the return of Danny, whom nearly the whole pack was looking for, besides the ones who didn't know him. During these four months, Stiles, along with Derek and Scott, had trained Liam, and he was now almost perfectly in control, except for some slip-up. Stiles also saw Liam and Brett's relationship growing. At the beginning, they were pretty shy around each other; even more so when someone else was there, but Liam told Stiles that once they were alone, they weren't shy at all anymore. Stiles was happy for Liam because Liam's steady relationship with Brett meant Liam was in perfect control.

The day Danny was coming back, the entire pack went to the airport. When he finally showed up, Stiles and Scott were really happy to see him, but Stiles more so, since Danny meant another human in the pack. But much to their surprise, Danny wasn't alone. Stiles was the first one to react.

\- “Oh, my god...” Stiles' voice was shocked.  
\- “My name isn't God...” said the person, with a smirk.  
\- “Stiles, who's this?” asked Liam, curious to know who had shocked Scott and Stiles that much.  
\- “The real question would be who are you? And why are there so many new members? Or even, why are there two babies?”  
\- “I'm Liam, Scott's beta.”  
\- “Are you an alpha, McCall?” asked the person, skeptical.  
\- “A True alpha actually, which means I didn't kill to be one.”  
\- “Nice for you... But that does not answer my second question. Or the third one...”  
\- “There are so many new faces because it's been a year and a half, Jackson...” said Derek.  
\- “And these two are pack members,” said Lydia, showing the two baby boys.  
\- “You smell like someone else... Did you find someone?”  
\- “No, well, yes but not quite. We're taking it slow, actually,” said Lydia, pointing at Parrish.  
\- “Wow, a deputy... How old are you?” asked Jackson.  
\- “Close to twenty-six.”  
\- “You hurt her, and I swear, I will tear you to pieces,” said Jackson with a growl.  
\- “Why do you even care?” asked Parrish.  
\- “Didn't you tell him about our story?” asked Jackson.  
\- “What is there to say? I didn't know you were coming back, and anyway, it wouldn't change the fact that we are not together anymore.”  
\- “You're right, but I think he had the right to know too...”  
\- “Well, now he knows,” said Lydia.  
\- “Dada, who is he?” asked Soen.  
\- “He is an old friend, baby,” answered Stiles.  
\- “Papa, he is wolf too?” asked Alex.  
\- “Yes, he is. He is my first beta,” said Derek.  
\- “Papa? Dada?” asked Jackson.  
\- “Papa?” Danny asked Derek.  
\- “They are mine... But Derek helps me with them, and since we are together, they are like his.”  
\- “Where is the mother?” asked Danny, curious but still cautious.  
\- “You remember the Darach?”  
\- “Yes, of course, I do; she almost killed my ex-boyfriend. It's not because he was a werewolf that it means that I didn't worry when he was hurt...”  
\- “You knew more than we thought, didn't you?” asked Stiles.  
\- “Yes, I did, and still do. You and Scott, you weren't really subtle when you were talking about supernatural stuff.”  
\- “Yes, we got better with time,” said Scott.  
\- “Back to the topic. So, the Darach was doing human sacrifices, and Heather, their mother, she was Jennifer's last sacrifice...”  
\- “Oh, I'm sorry, Stiles... You were surely close if you had twins together...”  
\- “Triplets, and no, not really. We were friends, but nothing more.”  
\- “Triplets? Where is the third one?” Jackson asked cautiously when he smelled the sadness Stiles emitted when he talked about a third baby.  
\- “Heather and I had identical twins and a girl. She died from meningitis almost five months ago.”  
\- “Wow, that sucks...” said Jackson softly.  
\- “Yes, but I'm recovering from her loss slowly. But let's not talk about it. What about we do the introductions properly.”  
\- “Yes, okay,” said the others.  
\- “Ok, so, Jackson, Danny, this is Soen and this is Alex, my sons. Then you have Kira, whom Danny already knows; then Parrish, he works with my dad. Then we have Malia, Liam, and Brett.”  
\- “So you are eleven?” asked Jackson.  
\- “No, we were eighteen, but now we are twenty,” said Stiles, happily.  
\- “Do you really want me in your pack, Stilinski?”  
\- “Yeah, why not?”  
\- “Maybe because I was a dick to you and McCall.”  
\- “That was before. I can already tell that you have changed,” said Stiles with a little smile.  
\- “Thanks,” said Jackson and Danny in unison.  
\- “Welcome to the McCall pack,” said Stiles and Scott in unison as well.  
\- “Papa, hungry...” said Soen and Alex.  
\- “Okay, who wants to go eat?” asked Derek.  
\- “Let's go, I'm starving,” said Jackson.

Two months later meant the pack going back to school, and for most of the teenager, that meant their first day of Senior year. The day before the first day back at school was also the day when the Seniors were going to the Senior Scribe. Kira was going to join the pack at school because she was in New York with her parents for the last month and a half. 

At around ten that day, Scott and Stiles were talking about how the pack was going to be able to stay together, even in college. Stiles was wondering how they could all stay together because Liam and Brett were younger, and Stiles didn't want to leave them behind, and there were his sons too, and Derek. Scott told him to not worry for the moment, that they still had almost the entire semester to figure out something. Then Scott told Stiles of his worry about something Deaton once told him about regression to the mean. He was afraid that because things had been good for a while that they were going to go badly, really badly.

\- “Do you think it's been long enough?” asked Stiles.  
\- “Yes!” a voice exclaimed.  
\- “Wasn't asking you, Liam...”  
\- “But I'm fine. Just let me go...”  
\- “Listen, it's not that we don't trust you, but after the last full moon...”  
\- “It was one slip-up.”  
\- “Li', you were running naked in the streets...”  
\- “Yeah, but why were you naked?” asked Scott.  
\- “It was really hot out there...”  
\- “Why were you not with Brett?” asked Stiles.  
\- “He was going to visit his sister, and it had been a while, so I wanted to let them be together alone.”  
\- “Okay, but next time, he doesn't do that on full moons again,” said Stiles.  
\- “Yeah, I'll tell him.”  
\- “Good, now show me your hands before Scott lets you go,” said Stiles.  
\- “Why do you want…?”  
\- “Show me!” said Stiles, cutting off Liam's protest.”  
Liam did as he was told.  
\- “I can see the form of your nails on your palms...”  
\- “I know, that's because I’m not with Brett. It's easier to stay in control when I'm with him.”  
\- “I don't want you to hurt yourself to be in control,” said Stiles.  
\- “Yes, I know that. I will not; even more, if I'm with Brett.”  
\- “Okay, go, he is in Stiles’ Jeep,” said Scott.  
\- “You know I can smell him from here, right?” asked Liam.  
\- “I did, but he didn't,” said Stiles with a smirk.  
\- “Okay, we have to go, we need to go to the school in not too long.”

They went into Stiles’ Jeep, and Brett greeted Liam by kissing him deeply. Stiles just ignored them and started the car. Not long after, Stiles had started driving and, around ten minutes later, Liam started to ask questions.

\- “Is it a party?” asked Liam.  
\- “It is not a party,” said Stiles.  
\- “What's at midnight?”  
\- “Your bedtime,” said Stiles, deadpan. Then he smirked.  
\- “Where are the girls going?”  
\- “They are meeting us there…” said Brett.  
\- “Stop asking questions, please. We should drop you at home, but we will not because we want you close, even if it's not with us inside,” said Stiles softly.  
\- “It's a Senior thing, and you're not a Senior,” said Brett playfully.  
\- “But all the teenagers in the pack are Senior, all beside me...” Liam pouted.  
\- “Oh, don't worry babe, you will have your chance next year,” said Brett, kissing Liam lightly on the lips.  
\- “Do you guys have trouble with your phones?” asked Scott suddenly.  
\- “Oh, what the hell?” said Stiles when the Jeep came to a stop.  
\- “Did we run out of gas?” asked Liam.  
\- “No, it's electrical, it's the alternator again,” said Stiles, before exiting the car.  
\- “I can help; I'm pretty good with cars,” said Brett.  
\- “You able to make miracles?” asked Stiles.  
\- “No, but let's see if I can help.”

Brett exited the car, too, and when he opened the hood, he couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him.

\- “Wow, that's a lot of duct tape...” said Scott and Brett. When they saw Stiles expression, they added, “Kidding.”  
\- “We'll fix it,” added Brett.  
\- “I know, it's just, it's the last night of summer, you know? So I wanted to make sure that everyone was there that night.”  
\- “We will make it,” said Brett confidently. “Do you have any tools?”  
\- “Yeah,” said Stiles, showing the other two some duct tape.  
\- “Hum, I will see what I can do with that,” said Brett.  
\- “Thanks, man,” said Stiles.  
\- “You better get in the Jeep; I smell rain. It will not be long before it will be pouring,” Brett told them. Seconds later, Liam talked with a panicky edge in his voice.  
\- “Guys... Guys!”  
\- “Li', give Brett some time!” exclaimed Stiles.  
\- “Stay in the car,” said Brett.  
\- “That was close,” said the three boys in unison, when a bolt of lighting hit a space not far from the Jeep.  
\- “I tried to warn you,” said Liam, exasperated, before trying to start the car. “Can we go now?” he asked when the Jeep started.  
\- “Yeah, just in case...” said Scott. “Anyway, we need to go pick Malia up.”

When they finally arrived in the parking where Malia was waiting, Stiles honked a couple of times to make Malia see them.

\- “Sorry, we're late,” said Stiles apologetically.  
\- “It's okay, we just finished anyways,” said Malia, giving Stiles a kiss on his cheek.  
\- “I'm sorry, too,” said Liam jokingly.  
\- “No, you are not,” said Brett in a growl, before turning Liam's head and kissing him hard.  
\- “I will have to be in the back with them?” said Malia.  
\- “You see another available place?” asked Stiles.  
\- “No...” said Malia with a fatality.  
\- “Don't be like that, the ride to school is not that long...”  
\- “Yeah...” Malia said, while reluctantly taking her spot in the Jeep. “What?” said Malia, when she felt the stares of the four boys.  
\- “Did you find out yet?” asked Stiles.  
\- “Found out what?” asked Liam.  
\- “They are going to email me.”  
\- “Is it about summer school?” asked Liam.  
\- “Did you tell him?”  
\- “Pretty much all the pack knows, Malia,” said Brett.  
\- “How?”  
\- “Because Stiles had a minor panic attack when he learned you maybe wouldn't have your Senior year with us, nor graduate with us...” said Brett.  
\- “Did you?”  
\- “Yes, of course... You're pack, and I want all the pack going with us to college...”  
\- “What about Liam?”  
\- “Don't get me started me on this,” warned Stiles, half joking-half serious.


	7. Chapter 7

Scott then received a call from his mother, telling him Parrish had been attacked by a supernatural creature and was now pretty much hurt. She also told him that Parrish had felt as if the life was being drowned out of him and that the guy was looking for Scott. Stiles had dropped Scott off at his house when Melissa also told him that there was a car crash that slowed down the traffic.

After that, they quickly got at school, and they were a little earlier than they were supposed to be. After about thirty minutes, Stiles got worried and called them.

 

\- “Nothing from Scott,” said Liam.

\- “Not from Kira either,” said Brett.

\- “Same for me with Lydia,” said Stiles.

\- “I still don't know if I’ll pass...” said Malia. After a while, she added, “I don't want to do this unless I'm actually a Senior...”

\- “Yeah...” said Stiles.

\- “Okay, what's up with you? You've been kinda out of it since we picked up Malia,” said Brett.

\- “And you smell even more anxious than usual,” added Liam.

\- “Does it have something to do with how much you want all the pack here?” asked Brett softly.

\- “No… Okay, maybe. I asked my dad the other day about his high school friends; guess how many he still talks too. None. Not a single one of them, and these were his best friends and he said to me he just lost touch with them. You know...”

\- “So you started thinking about it,” said Liam.

\- “Obsessively,” added Malia.

\- “Yeah, and so I was thinking... What if Scott his my best friend now, you know, but he is not my best friend for life?”

\- “But doesn't that just happen sometimes?” asked Malia, perplexed.

\- “Yes, but only because we let it happen. You know, that's what I mean; how come when you graduate you’re just expect to go your separate ways? If I have already found the best people in my life, why am I not trying to just stay with them? You know?”

\- “But I thought that was the plan. The dream...” said Malia.

\- “The vision, and don't mock the vision.”

\- “None of us are. We pretty much all like it,” said Brett.

\- “Really?”

\- “Of course! And even more so because we are all in it,” said Liam.

\- “Guys, listen to that,” said Malia, on high alert.

\- “That's Scott. He is battling...” said Brett.

 

They all ran to where the supernatural's were hearing the growls and they were met there with Lydia, Jackson, and Danny. They didn't have the time to say hi before they saw Scott and Kira fighting some kind of monstrous guy. Kira was fighting with her sword, but it was useless. Then the guy started to talk.

 

\- “True alpha? But where is your power, Scott?”

\- “Who are you?”

\- “A devoted fan,” said the guy sarcastically. “Show me the man that took down Deucalion. And broke the Argent. I came for that alpha. Come on!”

 

They started to fight again, but Scott and Kira weren't enough.

 

\- “I didn't come just to claim your status...”

 

Before the pack had time to do anything, someone fell from above where they were and started to fight the guy. When they saw them still struggling, the pack ran to help. All of them started to fight, and with everyone, within seconds the guy was down.

 

\- “I don't know who you are, or what you thought you were going to do, but I will give you a choice. You can stay and I will break something or you can run.”

\- “I'd run if I were you,” said Stiles loudly. “Everyone alright?” asked Stiles, once the guy had run away.

\- “Yes, don't worry,” said the others. Even a voice Stiles didn't know.

\- “You don't remember me, do you?” asked the teenage boy, when he felt the stare of the whole pack. “I guess I look a little different since the fourth grade...”

\- “Theo?” asked Stiles shocked.

\- “Theo Raeken?” asked Stiles, Lydia, Jackson, and Danny.

\- “You all know him?” asked Malia.

\- “They used to,” answered Theo. “Trust me, I never thought I would see you guys again. A couple of months ago I heard about an alpha in Beacon Hills. When I found out his name was Scott McCall, I just couldn't believe it. And not just an alpha, a True Alpha!”

\- “Hmm, what do you want?” asked Scott.

\- “I'm coming back to Beacon Hills. Back home with my family. Because I want to be a part of your pack,” said Theo.

\- “We should go, the Scribe will begin in a couple of minutes,” said Stiles.

 

They left Theo there and they entered the High School.

 

\- “We have not seen this kid in years... You don't find it highly suspicious?” asked Stiles.

\- “He kinda helped us when the guy tried to kill us. And he used to be one of our best friends, too.”

\- “I'm in!” exclaimed Malia, cutting the two friends from their argument. “I passed,” she said, surprise obvious in her voice. “I'm officially a Senior.”

\- “Thank god,” said Lydia. “Now we need to go.”

 

They then all went to the library, where Liam was waiting for them outside of the door. It didn't take them long since they just had to write their initials. When it was Scott's turn, he took longer. When he was done, Stiles spoke.

 

\- “She would have been with us.”

\- “Yeah,” said Scott.

\- “She still his,” added Lydia.

\- “Don't ask,” said Stiles to Brett. “I will tell you later,” Stiles added when he saw Brett wanted to ask whom they were talking about.

 

When they finally exited the library, Liam came up to them.

 

\- “So, how did it go?”

\- “Nicely. Even if someone was missing...” said the others, sadness clearly in their voices.

\- “Allison...” understood Liam.

\- “Yeah...”

\- “Are you guys okay?” asked Liam, worried.

\- “Don't worry Li'; we just don't want to talk about it right now,” said Stiles.

\- “Can we go home?” asked Jackson to Danny.

\- “Actually, everybody should go home.”

 

The next day, before school, Stiles went to the police station and asked his dad if he could do a background check on Theo.

 

\- “Please go to school.”

\- “Dad, this kid is a werewolf...”

\- “Your best friend and your boyfriend are both werewolves. I still don't know what Kira is supposed to be... If monkeys start to fly and break into the station, then, you will have my undivided attention. Until then, just go to school.”

\- “What did you do?” asked Stiles, sensing his dad had changed something but couldn't put a finger on it.

\- “Wha... What do you mean ‘What did I do?’"

\- “Something is different about you...”

\- “What are you talking about?” asked the sheriff.

\- “What is it, what's different?” said Stiles, smelling his dad to see if it was a smell.

\- “For the love of god, Stiles, go to school!” said John, pushing his son away.

\- “Okay, I'll go if you promise to do a full background check on the Raeken family.”

\- “No, you can't. Just because I'm the only law enforcement officer that knows about the supernatural doesn't make it my responsibility to do something every time you have a minor suspicion.”

\- “And if I'm not the only one?” asked Stiles.

\- “Maybe I'll consider doing it. But until then, leave it alone Stiles. And go to school!”

\- “Oh, and you're not the only law enforcement officer that knows about the supernatural!” said Stiles excitedly.

\- “You leave Parrish out of this, he was injured just yesterday, and his wounds may be healed, but he still needs rest.”

\- “Okay,” said Stiles, a plan already forming in his head. Lucky for him, he had the deputy's cell phone number.

 

After that, Stiles went to school. While driving, he called Parrish and told him to check the Raeken family, which he did. Stiles asked him to send him copies of what he found, and during lunch, he looked at it.

Later that day, during Stiles' free period, he went to Scott and told him they needed to talk to Theo. When they found him, Stiles simply gripped Theo's shirt and dragged him into the boys locker room.

 

\- “What the heck?”

\- “We need to talk,” said Stiles.

\- “You could just have asked...”

\- “You would have followed us willingly?”

\- “Yes; you're the pack leaders and if I want to be a part of your pack, I need to do as you both say.”

\- “Okay, then tell us how you got turned.”

\- “I was skating in the neighbors' empty pool, trying to do a handplant. Nobody was home. I'm not that good of a skateboarder, but I guess I was feeling pretty determined because I completely lost track of time. I didn't even realize it was night until both the hard lights came on. Like I said, I wasn't very good, and on my last try I went down and hit hard. Really hard. I was sitting there, at the bottom of the pool when I realized something... I never heard the board come back down. It came at me fast; I barely had the chance to turn around before it bit me on the side of my hip.”

 

\- “Well it wasn't an accident, he wanted to turn you,” stated Scott.

\- “Right, but why aren't you part of his pack then? You know, why didn't he come back for you?” asked Stiles.

\- “Because by the time of my first full moon he was dead.”

\- “How did you know that?” asked Stiles again.

\- “I met another one of his pack a couple of weeks later. He told me that the alpha that bit me was killed by two of his own beta. They were twins. Scott, listen to my pulse, I'm telling you the truth...”

\- “Or you just know how to steady your heart rate while you're lying your ass off,” stated Stiles.

\- “Why would I lie?” asked Theo, perplexed and lost.

\- “Because maybe you're not who you say you are,” said Stiles.

\- “Okay... In fourth grade, you had an inhaler,” started Theo.

\- “I'm done. I need to go see the others,” said Stiles, exiting the room before having to hear Theo lie again, or at least trying to convince Scott that what he said before wasn't a lie.

 

Stiles was fuming, and to calm down, he went to his locker to go to class in advance and started reading the book that he needed for the class. When classes were done, Stiles went to (i.e. broke into) the administration office, where he made a copy of Theo's transfer form for Beacon Hill High School.

Once outside of the office, Stiles looked at Theo's dad’s signature and found out that something was off. He took the picture Parrish had sent him and compared the two signatures. They were slightly different. He analyzed them for a good moment and started writing down the differences from the two. When he was sure that the two signatures were different and that he had proof, Stiles went to his dad, and he brought Liam and Brett with him. The two boys stayed in the car while Stiles went inside.

 

\- “Hi, Dad,” said Stiles.

\- “You asked Parrish like I told you not to,” said the sheriff, no real anger in his voice.

\- "Yes, and it paid. Theo is maybe okay, but his parents, or at least his dad, aren't the ones from sixth grade.”

\- “How would you know that?” asked the sheriff.

\- “From the difference in the signature of a speeding ticket from eight years ago, and his transfer form for Beacon Hill High School from a few days ago.”

\- “How did you get the transfer form?” asked the sheriff, already knowing the answer.

\- “Would you believe me if I told you the woman in the administration office was willing because I flirted with her?”

\- “No, because pretty much everybody in this town knows about you and Derek. Oh, and they also know the fact that you are a dad. So you broke in, didn't you?” said the sheriff, resignation clear in his voice.

\- “Maybe I did, but can we just focus on the signatures, please?” asked Stiles.

\- “Okay…”

\- “They're different,” stated Stiles.

\- “They're sort of different...” said the sheriff.

\- “They are totally different, Dad! Look, I made you a list of the differences I found. And I'm not even an expert!”

\- “So now Theo is Theo, but his parents aren't his parents?” asked the sheriff.

\- “They are experts on that matter, could you contact one and ask if I'm right?”

\- “And if you're right, what do I do?”

\- “I don't know, you are the sheriff, Dad...”

\- “I'll see what I can do,” said his dad.

\- “Thanks!” said Stiles, before going to exit his dad’s office. He stopped and turn around.

\- “What?” asked the sheriff when he saw his son gaze at him.

\- “Your wedding ring, that's what's different.”

\- “How could you notice that?”

\- “I don't know, but I told you this morning that something was off with your appearance. When did you take it off?”

\- “This morning actually...

\- You're going to go on a date, aren't you?”

\- “Yes...”

\- “Lydia's mom or Melissa?”

\- Melissa, why would I go out with Natalie?”

\- “Because she is interested in you?”

\- “You don't mind?”

\- “No, not really. It's been years, Dad, and you deserve to be happy again.”

\- “Thank you, son,” said John with a big smile.

\- “You're welcome. So, sorry, but I have to go. I promised Liam and Brett that we were going to go eat somewhere where I can get curly fries,” said Stiles with a grin.

\- “Alright, good night, son.”

\- “Good night, Dad.”

 

When Stiles came close to his Jeep, he could see the two betas making out. If Stiles was being honest, he would have to admit to himself that they weren't just cute together, they were really hot. But it was Stiles’ Jeep, and the only ones allow to do this kind of activities in it were Stiles and Derek.

 

\- “You two stop right now,” said Stiles, while taking his place behind the wheel.

\- “Why would we stop?”

\- “You really wanna go further where I and Derek have done it?” asked Stiles with a smirk.

\- “Gross...” said the other two. “But we can't do anything about it, you probably have done it everywhere in the car.”

\- “You're mostly right,” said Stiles, laughing.

\- “Ugh, can we go eat, now?” asked Liam, wanting to get out of the car quickly.

\- “Did I traumatize you?” asked Stiles, teasing. “Joking. Yes, we can go,” said Stiles, not giving the other time to respond.

 

After that, they went to eat and about two hours later, Stiles dropped Liam at school so he could meet with Mason.

 

\- “Why don't you just tell him?”

\- “Tell him what?”

\- “Anything.”

\- “I can't just tell him anything...”

\- “Why not?”

\- “Because I haven't... I haven't told him everything...”

\- “We said it was okay...”

\- “I know, but it's not that easy. It... It's a lot to accept...”

\- “He watched my dad blow up a Berserker with a landmine. I think the ground works' been pretty truly laid for acceptance. Scott and I, we've been through this. Okay? More than once; it just… it's just always better when they know.”

\- “But what if he freaks out? What if he doesn't want to talk to me? What if he tries to stab me with something silver? Or what if...” asked Liam before being cut mid-question by Brett's lips.

\- “Calm down,” said Brett, once he stopped kissing Liam. “It's Mason, he will never do that to you. And you know what? I'm pretty sure he will enjoy this world as much as Stiles does.”

\- “Yeah, you're probably right. Thanks,” said Liam.

\- “You're late...” said a voice, disappointed.

\- “Yes, sorry, I almost forgot. They reminded me.”

\- “How could you almost forget? School was over barely three hours ago, that's not enough time to forget.”

\- “Yeah, sorry... I’ve just got a lot on my mind...”

\- “Not just that. Since you came here you’ve been acting strangely. Like this morning, I showed you the image of a creature, the one that attacked me and Lydia, and when I tried to say a name, Tes... Tezca...”

\- “Tezcatlipoca...” said Stiles and Liam in sync.

\- “Yeah, you just exactly knew how to pronounce it.”

\- “I can explain why... Actually, I'm going to tell you a lot of things, things really hard to believe...”

\- “Not now...”

\- “What why? I want to tell you now.”

\- “There's a wolf...”

\- “Yeah, I'm getting to that...”

\- “No, there's a wolf right behind you...”

\- “That's a wolf...” said Liam when he turned around and saw the creature growling at them.

\- “Stiles, Mason, run!” exclaimed Brett and Liam while running too.

 

They quickly entered the school, the wolf still following them. When they saw Stiles and Mason were in the stairs, Liam said, “Brett, get them in somewhere safe for me, please?”

\- “Yes,” said Brett.

 

He was trying to guide Mason further in the stairs, but the guy didn't want to leave his friend there. Mason struggled, and when Brett finally let go of him, so as to not hurt him, that's when the howl started. Mason turned around and looked downstairs and his eyes went wide when he saw the wolf doing a submitting posture and then turned around. When it was finally safe, Mason joined Liam slowly.

 

\- “There's something I need to tell you...” said Liam.

\- “You're a werewolf,” said Mason, smiling widely.

\- “Yeah, I can answer all the questions you want.”

\- “First of, Liam, that was amazing. Even your alpha had difficulties doing that this close after being bitten,” said Stiles, really proud of Liam.

\- “Really?” asked Liam.

\- “Yeah, his first howl sounded more like a kitten being slain.”

\- “I would so have liked to hear that.”

\- “Hum, his second try was way better, but Derek wasn't happy at all.”

\- “Why?” asked Liam and Brett.

\- “Because it was to call the alpha that had bitten him, and it worked, but not without us almost being killed,” said Stiles.

\- “Wow...” said the three other boys.

\- “Yeah, but now, it's Mason that needs to have his questions answered.”

\- “Thank, Stiles. First, when did this happened?”

\- “You remember when I hurt myself at tryouts? Well, that night I was attacked by a Wendigo and I was saved by my alpha.”

\- “That long? Wow... Who is your alpha?”

\- “Scott,” said Liam.

\- “Is Brett?”

\- “Yes, I am. But compare to Liam, I wasn't bitten, I was born one.”

\- “Is Scott your alpha, too?”

\- “Yes, but he hasn't been for long; only for about six months.”

\- “Okay, what was the thing that attacked me and Lydia?”

\- “It's a Berserker; they came from the legend of Tezcatlipoca.”

\- “That's why you knew how to say it.”

\- “Yes, we had our fair share of history with Aztec mythology.”

\- “What has happened since Liam was bitten?”

\- “Long story short, an old enemy of my boyfriend tried to make us kill Scott and a little before that, a dead pool or hit list had been made and all supernatural creatures' name were on it.”

\- “So you are not one of them?”

\- “No, I'm human, but I’m really useful because I'm their emissary and the pack mom.”

\- “Pack? Pack mom?”

\- “You know a pack of wolves? Well it's the exact same thing. And for pack mom, well Liam and Brett are probably better to explain.”

\- “Stiles pretty much look out for us. When I was first turned, Scott didn't know what to do, so Stiles took the lead and calmed me and then explained to me what would happen. The next day, you saw how at ease I was with him...”

\- “That's why you guys seemed so close and that why you were so much more tactile with him.”

\- “Yeah, he makes me feel safe.”

\- “It's a little different for me. I was in another pack before, and wolves are really territorial. Stiles made me feel welcome and he forced the others to be nice to me until they started to know me better. He even found me a place to live, even if it's his boyfriend's loft.”

\- “So you're like the glue to the pack?” asked Mason, trying to take as much information as he could.

\- “More or less,” said the three.

\- “Who is in the pack? Names and what they are?”

\- “Scott, who is a werewolf and a True alpha. Derek, who is a werewolf. Stiles, who is human but the emissary. Lydia, who is a Banshee. Kira, who is a Kitsune. Malia, who is a werecoyote. Brett, who is a werewolf. Jackson Whittemore, who is a werewolf. Danny Mahealani, who is human. The sheriff, who is human, and Scott's mom, who is human. Christopher Argent, who is human. Dr. Deaton, who is human but also an emissary and Stiles’ mentor. Kira's mom, who is a former Kitsune, and Kira's dad, who is human. Oh, and me, who is a werewolf. There is also deputy Parrish, but we don't know what he is...

\- “So you are seventeen people?”

\- “Nineteen with Soen and Alex,” said Stiles. “Oh, they're human.”

\- “Who are they?”

\- “My sons,” said Stiles with a soft smile.

\- “You already have two sons at seventeen?” asked Mason.

\- “Yeah.”

\- “Are they're yours and your boyfriend's?”

\- “No, but the mom was murdered by one of the bad guys me and the pack fought against.”

\- “What was the bad guy called?”

\- “It was a Darach, but before figuring out who it was, we knew her as Jennifer Blake. She was our English teacher.”

\- “What is a Darach, and a Banshee, and a Kitsune?”

\- “A Darach is a druid that turned dark. A Banshee is a creature that predicts death. A kitsune is a fox spirit.”

\- “Cool,” said Mason, impressed.

\- “Any other questions?” asked Liam.

\- “Yeah, can we go work out now?” asked Mason, making the others laugh.

\- “Yeah, and I can show you how much I can lift.”

\- “No thanks, that didn't turn well last time...”

\- “I had hallucinations about Berserkers. I kept seeing them everywhere...”

\- “How did it stop?” asked Mason.

\- “Stiles,” answered Liam simply, while looking at Stiles who was smiling.

 

Then, the two boys said their goodbyes and left the two others. Stiles and Brett went to the Jeep and Stiles headed to Theo's house. They watched him for a good three hours before he exited his house. He went into the forest, and when Stiles saw approximately where they were, he told Brett that he probably knew what was going to happen. They exited the Jeep and started to follow Theo far enough away for the werewolf to not hear them. After a moment of walking, Stiles heard something crash, and when he looked behind him, he didn't saw Brett, just a hole. He looked inside to see and found the beta.

 

\- “The hell are you doing?” asked Stiles, and Brett looked at him incredulously. “I s... There he is!”

\- “Theo?” asked Brett.

\- “Yes, come on. Hurry up!”

\- “Coming...” said Brett.

\- “Shit, I was right,” said Stiles when he finally had a visual of the guy. “Now we leave him alone for tonight,” said Stiles firmly.

\- “What do we do?”

\- “Take me to the hole you fell in. I'm pretty sure it's not supposed to be there.”

\- “Okay, it's right here,” said Brett, leading Stiles quickly.

\- “If I jump inside, will you be able help me get out of it?” asked Stiles.

\- “Yes, of course.”

\- “Good, I want to see if it was made by someone, or by nature or by some animals.”

 

Stiles jumped into the hole and took out his phone for some light. He looked at the details and saw that there was fingerlike traces pretty much everywhere. When he directed the light down, he saw a necklace. He took it.

 

\- “Okay, can you help me?”

\- “Yes,” said Brett, pulling Stiles by the arm.

\- “What are you guys doing?” asked Theo, arriving out of nowhere (from Stiles’ point of view).

\- “Taking a walk,” said Stiles.

\- “You know I heard you lie, right?”

\- “Yeah, I know.”

\- “Stiles, we were together in the little league, why are you so suspicious of me?”

\- “Because you don't know this, but I know when someone is not a good guy. Scott may tell me I'm not the one who is psychic, but I'm always right.”

\- “I'm pretty sure that counts for nothing.”

\- “Oh, I have other proof, but I don't have them since it's my dad that has them at the police station. You know, in his office, the sheriff's office,” Stiles told him. “I'm pretty sure that you are not who you say you are.”

\- “That's twice on the same day that you tell me that. But in your mind, if someone is not someone, that someone is an impostor?”

\- “Something like that,” said Brett.

\- “Who do you think I am?”

\- “Well, we don't know yet.”

\- “What, I'm gonna have to give you a DNA sample, or something?”

\- “No, I don't have anything from the fourth grade to match it to.”

\- “You know, Stiles, I came back here for Scott, but I also came back for you. Someone like you. Someone who is willing to walk in the wood in the middle of the night to protect his friends. I don't have anyone like that; Scott does. You all do,” said Theo, looking at Brett at the end. “I know I'm in the right place. I'm meant to be here. I'm meant to be a part of this pack.”

\- “You should go, Theo,” said Stiles.

 

Theo did as Stiles told him. Then Brett and Stiles walked back to the Jeep. When they got there, it was to find Scott waiting for them.

 

\- “Find anything?”

\- “Nope,” said Stiles.

\- “I... I fell in a hole,” joked Brett.

\- “It was the bridge where his sister died, wasn't it?”

\- “Yes, it was. But I found something else. And we are going to leave now,” said Stiles, trying to start the Jeep, which didn't work. “Brett, I want to give it a try before you repair it, okay? Just turn the ignition when I say so, please.”

 

Stiles hopped out of the car and started to work.

 

\- “Stiles?”

\- “Just give me a sec… Try it!” said Stiles; Brett did as he was told, nothing happened.

\- “Stiles...”

\- “Yes, okay. We followed him out here. What do you want me to say? That I am a stalker, huh? That I'm crazy? Totally paranoid? None of this is new information!” exclaimed Stiles.

\- “Now, can you at least try to give him the benefit of the doubt?”

\- “I give people the benefit of the doubt. I've given a lot of benefit to a lot of people.”

\- “Like, Derek? Kira? Liam?”

\- “I was right about Peter... Try it again,” said Stiles, but nothing happened. “You know, I bet you still think there is something about him that can be saved...”

\- “Maybe.”

\- ‘Try it again!”

\- “Why can't you trust anyone?”

\- “BECAUSE YOU TRUST EVERYONE!” shouted Stiles before hitting his car.

\- “Are you okay?” exclaimed Brett, exiting the car quickly to see Stiles' hand.

\- “I'm okay.”

\- “You could have broken it,” said Scott.

\- “It's not broken,” said Stiles harshly.

\- “Let me see it,” said Brett, taking Stiles’ hand in his before taking his pain.

\- “Thanks,” said Stiles, kissing Brett on the cheek.

\- “Now, can I fix it?” asked Brett softly.

\- “Yes, please.”

\- “Scott, you better go,” said Brett, and when he saw that Scott wasn't moving, he added, “Scott, now!”

\- “Thanks, again,” said Stiles once Scott was gone.

\- “Go try the ignition, it should be working now,” said Brett as a respond.

Stiles went and tried. The Jeep came to life and Stiles drove Brett to Derek's loft. When he got home, Stiles went to his bedroom and found Derek sleeping with Soen and Alex in his arms. It melted Stiles' heart, so he took a picture of them. Then, he turned to face his board where he had gathered information about the attack on the day of the Senior Scribe. He wrote Theo's name. That's when his dad entered his room

 

\- “Usually, we wait until they do something wrong before we declare them guilty...” said John.

\- “Well, he is guilty of something.”

\- “Accusation requires proof, and proof always prompts instinct. It has to.”

\- “I know dad.”

\- “Let it go Stiles. Get some sleep.”

\- “Hey, dad?”

\- “Hmm?”

\- “Did you do what I asked you to?”

\- “Yes, but the guy wasn't working today; he will tomorrow, though.”

\- “Nice, you’ll text me when you got the results?”

\- “Yeah, I will. Oh and Stiles?”

\- “Yes?”

\- “Are you really sure this kid is guilty?”

\- “Absolutely.”

\- “All you need to do is wait. If they're really guilty, eventually, they will make a mistake. They always make a mistake.”

\- “Okay, I will.”

 

The next day, in the evening, Stiles and Scott were at the station help the sheriff get ready for his date with Scott's mom. Then Donovan, a delinquent, was taken to the prison to wait for a trial in court. At some point, he screamed sheriff Stilinski's name and then threatened him with death. Stiles mocked him, which worsened the rage of the guy. When the guy was done, Stiles and Scott went to Stiles’ Jeep. The latter tried to start his Jeep but it didn't work, again. When he felt Scott's gaze on him, he spoke.

 

\- “It's anxiety...”

\- “What is?” asked Scott, not understanding what his friend meant.

\- “The chemo-signals. Oh, I'm well aware of how you all monitored my emotional state. Yeah, said Stiles, trying to start the Jeep once again. Frustrated, he hit the wheel.

\- “You ok?”

\- “Alright. That is from Breaden a few hours ago,” said Stiles showing a picture of a crime scene. “That's the first real bit of information, we've got on the Desert Wolf in months...”

\- “The Desert Wolf did this?” asked Scott, shocked.

\- “Yeah, and I'm the one who's been pulling on this threat.”

\- “Maybe you should stop...”

\- “No, it's not up to me,” said Stiles.

\- “Okay, but maybe you...” started Scott, before being cut by his ringing phone.

 

 

He talked with Lydia for about a minute before he hung up.

 

\- “We need to go downtown, now,” said Scott.

\- “What, why?”

\- “Lydia found a body, and it was the van that was transporting Donovan.”

Stiles didn't say anything; he just drove the quickest he could without being totally over the limit. Once they got there, they got through the police and were stopped by the sheriff.

 

\- “Boys! Scott, you saw this kid Donovan, he wasn't like you, right?”

\- “I don't think so...”

\- “Unless he knew how to hide his scent, just like Brett can.”

\- “Yeah, but otherwise this kid might just have murdered his lawyer and mortally wound two officers. We got an APB on him, but you think you can find him faster?”

\- “I can try…”

\- “Alright. Keep it on channel 2,” John told Scott.

\- “What if it wasn't Donovan?’

\- “I guess you already have a theory...”

\- “Yeah, I think I do,” said Stiles, before joining the other. “Have you called the others?”

\- “We didn't have time; the police got there really quick and someone has been watching us since then.”

\- “Scott, is that you?” asked Parrish on his radio.

\- “Yes, I found Donovan completely freaked out. He keeps saying some name.”

\- “What name?”

\- “Tracy,” said Scott while Stiles thought of Theo. “He keeps saying ‘Tracy...’”

\- “Tracy who?” asked John.

\- “Stewart,” answered Lydia. “Tracy Stewart...”

 

The next day at school, the pack was meeting together talking about what had happened the night before to brief the ones that weren't there.

 

\- “Tracy wasn't just having trouble sleeping, it was a real disorder. It was night terrors.”

\- “Yeah, well now she's the night terror...” said Stiles. “Even more, since we can't find her.”

\- “Okay, I know we are all tired and miserable. Except for you,” said Stiles to Mason.

\- “Oh, I'm sorry. This is just all so... Mind blowing. You're a kitsune. I don't even know what that is.”

\- “I'm still learning...” said Kira.

\- “Liam, we said you can tell him, not invite him into the inner circle,” said Scott.

\- “I'm... I'm in the inner circle?” asked Mason.

\- “No!” said all the others.

\- “Guys, look, back to Tracy. She's just one lone wolf; we can find her.”

\- “One lone, serial killing wolf. Precise, Malia.”

\- “Huh, she only killed one person… You know. The other two were molded. What do we do when we catch her?” asked Stiles.

\- “I say we put her down,” said Malia, as all the others looked at each other in disbelief.

\- “Intense,” said Mason after a moment of tension.

\- “Guys, let's concentrate on catching her first. We will figure out the rest later.”

\- “Okay, we will talk more during lunch, everyone goes to class,” said Stiles. “Now!” he added when no one moved.

 

Later that day, Stiles showed Malia what her mother, the Desert Wolf, had done. Malia didn't seem that fazed about it, but Stiles knew from her behavior that she was at least a little bit shaken. Later, during class, Liam texted Stiles to tell him that Tracy was in school. He told Stiles that he started the fire alarm, and Tracy had disappeared when they got in the class. They found her in Lydia's mom’s office. Tracy had Natalie's wrist in her grip and she was breathing hard. Scott tried to get her to let go of Lydia's mom, but Tracy's grip just got tighter.

 

\- “You're hurting me,” said Natalie.

\- “Tracy, let go.”

\- “They're coming....” said Tracy, letting go of Natalie's wrist. “They're coming for all of us...” she added before falling unconscious.

 

Scott picked her up, and that's when Stiles saw the strange metallic liquid on the floor. Lydia stayed with her mother while the rest of them rushed outside to Danny's car. Jackson, Danny, Scott, and Malia went to the animal clinic where Deaton was waiting for them. Stiles, Liam, and Kira stayed at school. Once the others were gone with Tracy, Stiles and Liam turned to Kira.

 

\- “They're taking her to Deaton, right?” said Kira.

\- “Yes, they're going to see if Deaton will know what's wrong with her,” said Liam.

\- “What's wrong with her is she killed two people. Her father, and according to Parrish, her psychiatrist,” said Lydia, coming out of the school.

\- “Isn't there anyone else we can talk to? Does she still have her mom? Any family?” asked Kira.

\- “Alpha,” said Lydia.

\- “Yeah, if she's a werewolf, she has an alpha, right?” said Stiles.

\- “Anyone know if a new one moved in Beacon Hills?” said Lydia.

\- “No, but there's an old one; one of the oldest,” said Kira. “And we know her,” she added, looking at Stiles and Liam.

\- “And her pack,” said Liam. “Stiles, we can go to Devenford. You remember? Derek drove Brett there this morning so he could see his little sister and his friends.”

\- “Yes, and why don't you bring Mason?” said Stiles.

\- “Why?”

\- “I'm sure he will like the fact that you thought of bringing him with us,” said Stiles.

\- “Yeah, we better go right now...”

\- “Okay, go find Mason. I will wait for you in the Jeep.”

 

Stiles went to his Jeep, and he waited for about ten minutes before Mason and Liam entered the car too.

 

\- “Why do you want me to come with you?”

\- “Because that gives you a reason to skip school and because we're going to my old school where Brett will be playing lacrosse with his friends,” said Liam with a smirk. “You know, it's not just at Beacon Hills High that sports players take off their shirt when it's hot outside.”

\- “Okay, good call” said Mason.

\- “Great, we go there, and we hope that Brett and his sister are together, because I want him there when we talk to her,” said Stiles.

\- “Why?” asked Mason.

\- “Well, because last time we met under hard circumstances...” said Stiles. “We were protecting the pack from killers on the dead pool...”

\- “Oh, yeah. I can understand why.”

 

The rest of the ride was silent. When they arrived there, they immediately went to the soccer/lacrosse field. Once there, they searched for Brett. It was Mason that spotted him first.

 

\- “I hadn't had the chance to take a good look last year for the first game, but wow,” said Mason.

\- “Yeah,” said Stiles. “He is hot, but so is Derek,” he added with a smirk.

\- “This just gets better and better,” said Mason happily.

\- “Brett,” said Stiles, talking normally in Brett's direction. “Come here, and is Lori close?”

\- “Hey, guys,” said Brett. “I texted Lori, she will get out of class in no time.”

\- “Thanks,” said Stiles.

\- “So, what are you doing here?”

\- “Tracy, the girl that attacked the police van yesterday, she was at school today. She almost attacked Lydia's mom...”

\- “Is everyone okay?” asked Brett anxiously.

\- “Yes, but Tracy was unconscious and something silver was coming out of her mouth. I think I saw that once, it almost looked like mercury,” said Stiles.

\- “Liam!” exclaimed Lori, running to the group before hugging Liam tightly.

\- “Lo', you're crushing my ribs...” said Liam, laughing. “Can you go so that Mason's looking at you but not me and Brett?” whispered Liam.

\- “Sorry... It's just been a while since I saw you,” said Lori while nodding slightly.

\- “Are you close to Brett's sister?” asked Mason.

\- “Of course,” said Lori. “You don't know?” she asked, while she saw her brother kissing Liam deeply.

\- “Know what?” asked Mason.

\- “That...” started Lori, but was cut by someone saying,

\- “Faggot.”

\- “Is he talking to me?” asked Mason.

\- “No, I'm talking to them,” said the guy who spoke before.

\- “Who?” asked Mason, perplexed.

\- “Talbot and Dunbar, dumbass,” said the guy, as if Mason was the stupidest guy on earth.

\- “Liam and Brett?” asked Mason, turning around to see Liam and Brett holding hands. “Li', why didn't you tell me?”

\- “Because you didn't ask.”

\- “So it's true, you are fags?” asked another player.

\- “You got a problem with that?” asked Stiles harshly.

\- “Yes, and I'm glad these two aren't here anymore so that they can't stare while taking showers.”

\- “Brett?”

\- “Yeah, Stiles?”

\- “Is Derek still here?” asked Stiles with a grin.

\- “Yeah, he should be in his Camaro. Why?”

\- “Nothing, I just want him to meet them,” said Stiles, while texting his boyfriend.

\- “What, you're calling big brother now? Or you're calling dad?” asked the first guy mockingly.

\- “Hmm, see the guy coming our way? Well, that's Derek. And he’s got a very special opinion on guys like you.”

\- “Oh, and what is it?” asked the guy.

\- “Well, he kinda likes punching stupid homophobes,” said Stiles, louder so that Derek could hear him.

\- “Stiles, what's wrong?” asked Derek before kissing Stiles. “Are they bothering you?”

\- “Nah, they're bothering the pups,” said Stiles pouting.

\- “You guys wanna say something?” asked Derek with a hard look, making his fist go tight so that the jocks would think he was ready to punch.

\- “No, we don't have a problem with them,” they all said before running farther away.

\- “So what are you really doing here?” asked Lori.

\- “We want to ask you if you know this girl,” said Stiles, showing her a picture of Tracy on his phone. “Both of you,” added Stiles.

\- “Besides yesterday at school, I've never seen her,” said Brett.

\- “Neither have I,” said Lori.

\- “Did Satomi turn her without you knowing?” asked Stiles to Lori.

\- “After the dead pool, Satomi is not exactly doing much recruiting...”

\- “That's how it works?” asked Mason. “Alpha werewolf just goes around biting people?”

\- “Or you could be born like me, Brett, and his sister,” said Derek.

\- “Yeah. Satomi took us after our parents died in a fire,” said Lori.

\- “Guys, I think I just found something,” said Stiles.

 

From: LoupAeris 15   
Sent: Friday, August 12, 2016 5:08:12 PM  
To: Trevor beta reader  
Subject: Chapter 7

Hey, so here is chapter 7. It's longer than the other ones...

Scott then received a call from his mother, telling him Parrish had been attacked by a supernatural creature and was now pretty much hurt. She also told him that Parrish had felt as if the life was being drowned out of him and that the guy was looking for Scott. Stiles dropped Scott at his house when Melissa also told him that there was a car crash that slowed down the traffic. After that, they quickly get at school, and they were a little sooner than what they were supposed to. After about thirty minutes, Stiles got worried and called them.

\- Nothing from Scott. Said Liam.  
\- Not from Kira either. Said Brett.  
\- Same for me with Lydia. Said Stiles.  
\- I still don't know if I pass... Said Malia. After a while, she added. I don't want to do this unless I'm actually a Senior...  
\- Yeah... Said Stiles.  
\- Okay, what's up with you, you've been kinda out of it since we picked up Malia... Said Brett.  
\- And you smell even more anxious than usually. Added Liam.  
\- Does it have something to do with how much you want all the pack here ? Asked Brett softly.  
\- No... Okay, maybe... I asked my dad the other day about his high school friends, guess how many he still talks too... None... Not a single one of them, and these were his best friends and he said to me he just lost touch with them... You know...  
\- So you started thinking about it... Said Liam.  
\- Obsessively. Added Malia.  
\- Yeah, and so I was thinking... What if Scott his my best friend now, you know, but he is not my best friend for life ?  
\- But doesn't that just happen sometimes ? Asked Malia perplex.  
\- Yes, but only because we let it happen. You know, that's what I mean, how come when you graduate we just expect to go our separate ways... If I have already found the best people in my life, why am I not trying to just stay with them ? You know ?  
\- But I thought that was the plan... The dream... Said Malia.  
\- The vision, and don't mock the vision.  
\- None of us do. We pretty much all like it. Said Brett.  
\- Really ?  
\- Of course, and even more, because we are all in it. Said Liam.  
\- Guys, listen to that. Said Malia in high alert.  
\- That's Scott, he is battling... Said Brett.

They all ran to where the supernatural's were hearing the growls and they were meet there with Lydia, Jackson, and Danny. They didn't have the time to say hi before they saw Scott and Kira fighting some kind of monstrous guy. Kira was fighting with her sword, but it was useless. Then the guy started to talk.

\- True alpha ? But where is your power, Scott ?  
\- Who are you ?  
\- A devoted fan. Said the guy sarcastically. Show me the man that took down Deucalion. And broke the Argent. I came for that alpha. Come on !

They started to fight again, but Scott and Kira weren't enough.

\- I didn't come just to claim you status...

Before the pack had time to do anything, someone fell from above where they were and started to fight the guy. When they saw them still struggling, the pack ran to help. All of them started to fight, and with all these people, within seconds, the guy was down.

\- I don't know who you are, or what you thought you were going to do, but I will give you a choice. You can stay and I will break something or you can run.  
\- I'd run if I were you. Said Stiles loudly. Everyone is alright ? Asked Stiles once the guy had run away.  
\- Yes, don't worry. Said the others. Even a voice Stiles didn't know.  
\- You don't remember me, do you ? Asked the teenage boy. When he felt the stare of the whole pack.  
\- I guess I look a little different since the fourth grade...  
\- Theo ? Asked Stiles shocked.  
\- Theo Raeken ? Asked Stiles, Lydia, Jackson, and Danny.  
\- You all know him ? Asked Malia.  
\- They used to. Answered Theo. Trust me, I never thought I would see you guys again. A couple of months ago I heard about an alpha in Beacon Hills. When I found out his name was Scott McCall, I just couldn't believe it. And not just an alpha, a True alpha !  
\- Hum, what do you want ? Asked Scott.  
\- I'm back to Beacon Hills. Back home with my family. Because I want to be a part of your pack. Said Theo.  
\- We should go, the Scribe will begin in a couple of minutes. Said Stiles.

They left Theo there and they entered the High School.

\- We have not seen this kid in years... You don't find it highly suspicious ? Asked Stiles.  
\- He kinda helped us when the guy tried to kill us... And he used to be our best friends too.  
\- I'm in ! Exclaimed Malia, cutting the two friends from their argument. I passed... Said Malia, surprise oblivious in her voice. I'm officially a Senior.  
\- Thank god. Said Lydia. Now we need to go.

They then all went to the library, Liam waiting for them outside of the door. It didn't take them long since they just had to write their initials. When it was Scott's turn, he took longer. When he was done, Stiles talked.

\- She would have been with us.  
\- Yeah. Said Scott.  
\- She still his. Added Lydia.  
\- Don't ask. Said Stiles to Brett. I will tell you later. Stiles added when he saw Brett wanted to ask who they were talking about.

When they finally exited the library, Liam came to them.

\- So, how did it go ?  
\- Nicely. Even if someone was missing. Said the other, sadness clearly in their voices.  
\- Allison... Understood Liam.  
\- Yeah...  
\- You guys are okay ? Asked Liam worried.  
\- Don't worry Li', we just don't want to talk about it right now. Said Stiles.  
\- Can we go home ? Asked Jackson to Danny.  
\- Actually, everybody goes home.

The next day, before school, Stiles went to the police station and asked his dad if he could do a backstory of Theo.

\- Please go to school...  
\- Dad, this kid is a werewolf...  
\- Your best friend and your boyfriend are both werewolves... I still don't know what Kira is supposed to be... If monkeys start to fly and break into the station, then, you will have my undenied attention. Until then, just go to school...  
\- What did you do ? Asked Stiles, sensing his dad had changed something but couldn't put a finger on it.  
\- Wha... What do you mean" What did I do ?"  
\- Something is different about you...  
\- What are you talking about ? Asked the sheriff.  
\- What is it, what's different ? Said Stiles, smelling his dad to see if it was a smell.  
\- For the love of god Stiles, go to school ! Said John pushing his son away.  
\- Okay, I'll go if you promise to do a full back check on the Raeken.  
\- No, you can't... Just because I'm the only law enforcement officer that know about the supernatural doesn't make it my responsibility to do something every time you have a minus suspicion.  
\- And if I'm not the only one ? Asked Stiles.  
\- Maybe I'll consider doing it. But until then, leave that alone Stiles. And go to school !  
\- Oh, and you're not the only law enforcement officer that knows about the supernatural ! Said tiles excitedly.  
\- You leave Parrish out of this, he's been injured just yesterday, and his wounds may be healed, but he still needs rest.  
\- Okay. Said Stiles, a plan already forming in his head. Lucky him, he had the deputy's cell phone number.

After that, Stiles went to school, and while driving, he called Parrish and told him to check the Raeken, which he did. Stiles asked him to send him copies of what he found, and during lunch, he looked at it. Later that day, during Stiles' free period, he went to Scott and told him they needed to talk to Theo. When they found him, Stiles simply gripped Theo's shirt and dragged him into the boys locker room.

\- What the heck ?  
\- We need to talk. Said Stiles.  
\- You could just have asked...  
\- You would have followed us, willingly ?  
\- Yes, you're the pack leaders and if I want to be a part of your pack, I need to do as you both say.  
\- Okay, then tell us how you got turned.  
\- I was skating in the neighbors' empty pool, trying to do a handplant. Nobody was home. I'm not that good of a skateboarder, but I guess I was feeling pretty determined because I completely lost track of time. I didn't even realize it was night until both the hard light came on. I said I wasn't very good, my last try I went down and hit hard. Really hard. I was sitting there, at the bottom of the pool. I realized something... I never heard the board come back down. It came at me fast, I barely had the chance to turn around before it bit me on the side of my hip.  
\- Well, it wasn't an accident, he wanted to turn you. Stated Scott.  
\- Right, but why aren't you part of his pack then ? You know, why didn't he come back for you ? Asked Stiles.  
\- Because by the time of my first full moon he was dead.  
\- How did you know that ? Asked Stiles again.  
\- I met another one of his pack a couple of weeks later. He told me that the alpha that bit me was killed by two of his own beta, they were twins.  
\- Scott, listen to my pulse, I'm telling you the truth...  
\- Or you just know how to steady your heart rate while you're lying your ass off... Stated Stiles.  
\- Why would I lie ? Asked Theo, perplexed and lost.  
\- Because maybe you're not who you say you are... Said Stiles.  
\- Okay... In fourth grade, you had an inhaler... Started Theo.  
\- I'm done, I need to go see the others. Said Stiles, exiting the room before having to hear Theo lie again, or at least trying to convince Scott that what he said before wasn't a lie.

Stiles was fuming, and to calm down, he went to his locker to go to class in advance and started reading the book that he needed for the class. When classes were done, Stiles went (read break in) into the administration office. When he had made a copy of Theo's transfer form for Beacon Hill High Scool. Once outside of the office, Stiles looked at Theo's dad signature and found out that something was off. He took the picture Parrish had sent him and compared the two signature. They were slightly different. He analyzed them for a good moment and started writing down the differences from the two. When he was sure that the two signature were different and that he had proof, Stiles went to his dad, and he brought Liam and Brett with him. The two boys stayed in the car while Stiles went inside.

\- Hi, dad. Said Stiles.  
\- You asked Parrish like I told you not to. Said the sheriff, no real anger in his voice.  
\- Yes, and it paid. Theo is maybe okay, but his parents, or at least his dad, isn't the one from sixth grade.  
\- How would you know that ? Asked the sheriff.  
\- From the difference in the signature of a speeding ticket from eight years ago, and his transfer form for Beacon Hill High School from a few days ago.  
\- How did you get the transfer form ? Asked the sheriff, already knowing the answer.  
\- Would you believe me if I told you the woman in the administration office was willing because I flirted with her ?  
\- No, because pretty much everybody in this town knows about you and Derek. Oh, and they also know the fact that you are a dad. So you broke in, didn't you... Said the sheriff, resignation clear in his voice.  
\- Maybe I did... But can we just focus on the signatures, please ? Asked Stiles.  
\- Okay...  
\- They're different. Stated Stiles.  
\- They're sort of different... Said the sheriff.  
\- They are totally different, dad ! Look, I made you a list of the differences I found. And I'm not even an expert !  
\- So now Theo is Theo, but his parents aren't his parents ? Asked the sheriff.  
\- They are experts on that matter, could you contact one and ask if I'm right ?  
\- And if you're right, what do I do ?  
\- I don't know, you are the sheriff, dad...  
\- I'll see what I can do. Said his dad.  
\- Thanks ! Said Stiles before going to exit his dad office, before he stopped and turn around.  
\- What ? Asked the sheriff when he saw his son gaze at him.  
\- Your wedding ring, that's what's different.  
\- How could you notice that ?  
\- I don't know, but I told you this morning that something was off with your appearance. When did you take it off ?  
\- This morning actually...  
\- You're going to go on a date, don't you ?  
\- Yes...  
\- Lydia's mom or Melissa ?  
\- Melissa, why would I go out with Natalie ?  
\- Because she is interested in you ?  
\- You don't mind ?  
\- No, not really. It's been years dad... And you deserve to be happy again.  
\- Thank you, son. Said John with a big smile.  
\- You're welcome. So, sorry, but I have to go... I promised Liam and Brett that we were going to go eat something where I can eat curly fries. Said Stiles with a grin.  
\- Alright, good night son.  
\- Good night dad.

When Stiles came close to his Jeep, he could see the two betas making out. If Stiles was honest, he would admit to himself that they weren't just cute together, they were really hot. But it was Stiles Jeep, and the only ones allow to do this kind of activities in it are Stiles and Derek.

\- You two stop right now. Said Stiles while taking his place behind the wheel.  
\- Why would we stop ?  
\- You really wanna go further where I and Derek have done it ? Asked Stiles with a smirk.  
\- Gross... Said the other two. But we can't do anything about it, you probably have done it everywhere in the car.  
\- You're mostly right. Said Stiles laughing.  
\- Ugh, can we go eat, now ? Asked Liam wanting to get out of the car quickly.  
\- Did I traumatize you ? Asked Stiles teasing. Joking, yes we can go. Said Stiles not letting the other tine to respond.

After that, they went to eat and about two hours later, Stiles dropped Liam at school so he can meet with Mason.

\- Why don't you just tell him ?  
\- Tell him what ?  
\- Anything...  
\- I can't just tell him anything...  
\- Why not ?  
\- Because I haven't... I haven't told him everything...  
\- We said it was okay...  
\- I know, but it's not that easy... It... It's a lot to accept...  
\- He watched my dad blow up a Berserker with a landmine... I think the ground works' been pretty truly laid for acceptance... Scott and I, we've been through this. Okay ? More than once. It just, It's just always better when they know.  
\- But what if he freaks out ? What if he doesn't want to talk to me ? What if he tries to stab me with something silver ? Or what if... Asked Liam before being cut mid-question by Brett's lips.  
\- Calm down. Said Brett, once he stopped kissing Liam. It's Mason, he will never do that to you. And you know what ? I'm pretty sure he will enjoy this world as much as Stiles does.  
\- Yeah, you're probably right. Thanks. Said Liam.  
\- You're late... Said a voice, disappointed.  
\- Yes, sorry... I almost forgot... They reminded me.  
\- How could you almost forgot ? The school was done barely three hours ago... that's not enough time to forget...  
\- Yeah, sorry... I just got a lot on my mind...  
\- Not just that. Since you came here you are acting strangely. Like this morning, I showed you the image of a creature, the one that attacked me and Lydia, and when I tried to say a name, Tes... Tezca...  
\- Tezcatlipoca... Said Stiles and Liam in sync.  
\- Yeah, you just exactly knew how to pronounce it... I can explain why... Actually, I'm going to tell you a lot of things, things really hard to believe...  
\- Not now...  
\- What why ? I want to tell you now...  
\- There's a wolf...  
\- Yeah, I'm getting to that...  
\- No, there's a wolf right behind you...  
\- That's a wolf... Said Liam when he turned around and saw the creature growling at them.  
\- Stiles, Mason, run ! Exclaimed Brett and Liam while running too.

They quickly entered the school, the wolf still following them. When they Stiles and Mason were in the stairs, Liam said.

\- Brett, get them in somewhere safe for me, please ?  
\- Yes. Said Brett.

He was trying to guide Mason further in the stairs, but the guy didn't want to let his friend there. Mason struggled, and when Brett finally let go of him, so as not hurting him, that's when the howl started. Mason turned around and looked downstairs and his eyes went wide when he saw the wolf doing a submitting posture and then turned around. When it was finally safe, Mason joined Liam slowly.

\- There's something I need to tell you... Said Liam.  
\- You're a werewolf. Said Mason, smiling widely.  
\- Yeah, I can answer all the questions you want.  
\- First of, Liam, that was amazing. Even your alpha had difficulties doing that this close after being bitten. Said Stiles, really proud of Liam.  
\- Really ? Asked Liam.  
\- Yeah, his first howl sounded more like a kitten being slain.  
\- I would so have liked to hear that.  
\- Hum, his second try was way better, but Derek wasn't happy at all.  
\- Why ? Asked Liam and Brett.  
\- Because it was to call the alpha that had bitten him, and it worked, but not without us almost being killed. Said Stiles.  
\- Wow... Said the three other boys.  
\- Yeah, but now, it's Mason that need to have his questions answered.  
\- Thank, Stiles. First, when did this happened ?  
\- You remember when I hurt myself at tryouts ? Well, that night I was attacked by a Wendigo and I've been saved by my alpha.  
\- That long ? Wow... Who is your alpha ?  
\- Scott. Said Liam.  
\- Is Brett ?  
\- Yes, I am. But compare to Liam, I wasn't bitten, I was born one.  
\- Is Scott your alpha too ?  
\- Yes, but he hasn't been for long, only for about six months.  
\- Okay, what was the thing that attacked me and Lydia ?  
\- It's a Berserker, they came from the legend of Tezcatlipoca.  
\- That's why you knew how to say it.  
\- Yes, we had our fair share of history about Aztec mythology...  
\- What had happened since Liam had been bitten ?  
\- Long story short, an old enemy of my boyfriend has tried to make us kill Scott and a little before that, a Dead pool or hit list had been made and all supernatural creatures' name were on it.  
\- So you are not one of them ?  
\- No, I'm human, but I really useful because I'm their emissary and the pack mom.  
\- Pack ? Pack mom ?  
\- You know a pack of wolves, well it's the exact same thing. And for pack mom, well Liam and Brett are probably better to explain.  
\- Stiles pretty much look out for us. When I was first turned, Scott didn't know what to do, so Stiles took the lead and calmed me and then explained to me what will happen. The next day, you saw how much I was at easy with him...  
\- That's why you guys seemed so close and that why you were so much more tactile with him...  
\- Yeah, he makes me feel safe.  
\- It's a little different for me... I was in another pack before, and wolves are really territorial. Stiles made me feel welcome and he forced the other to be nice to me until they started to know me better. He even found me a place to live, even if it's his boyfriend's loft.  
\- So you're like the glue to the pack ? Asked Mason trying to take as much information as he could.  
\- Less or more. Said the three.  
\- Who is in the pack ? Name and what they are ?  
\- Scott, who is a werewolf and a True alpha. Derek who is a werewolf. Stiles who is human but the emissary. Lydia who is a Banshee. Kira who is a Kitsune. Malia who is a werecoyote. Brett who is a werewolf. Jackson Whittemore who is a werewolf. Danny Mahealani who is human. The sheriff who is human, Scott's mom who is human. Christopher Argent who is human, Dr. Deaton who is human but also an emissary and Stiles mentor. Kira's mom who is a former Kitsune and Kira's dad who is human. Oh, and me who is a werewolf. There is also deputy Parrish which we don't know what he is...  
\- So you are seventeen people ?  
\- Nineteen with Soen and Alex... Said Stiles. Oh, they're human.  
\- Who are they ?  
\- My sons. Said Stiles with a soft smile.  
\- You already have two sons at seventeen ? Asked Mason.  
\- Yeah.  
\- Are they're yours and your boyfriend's ?  
\- No, but the mom have been murdered by one of the bad guys me and the pack fought against.  
\- What was the bad guy called ?  
\- It was a Darach, but before figuring out who it was, we knew her as Jennifer Blake, she was our English teacher.  
\- What is a Darach, and a Banshee, and a Kitsune ?  
\- A Darach is a druid that turned dark. A Banshee is a creature that predicts death. A kitsune is a wolf spirit.  
\- Cool. Said Mason, impress.  
\- Any other questions ? Asked Liam.  
\- Yeah, can we go work out now ? Asked Mason making the others laugh.  
\- Yeah, and I can show you how much I can lift.  
\- No thanks, that didn't turn well last time...  
\- I had hallucinations about Berserkers... I kept seeing them everywhere...  
\- How did it stop ? Asked Mason.  
\- Stiles. Answered Liam simply while looking at Stiles who was smiling.

Then, the two boys said their goodbyes and left the two others. Stiles and Brett went to the Jeep and Stiles headed to Theo's house. They watched him for a good three hours before he exited his house. He went in the forest, and when Stiles saw approximatively where they were, he told Brett that he probably knew what was going to happen. They exited the Jeep and started to follow Theo far enough for the werewolf to not hear them. After a moment of walking, Stiles heard something crash, and when he looked behind him, he didn't saw Brett, just a hole. He looked inside to see and found the beta.

\- The hell are you doing ? Asked Stiles and Brett looked at him incredulously. I s... There he is...  
\- Theo ? Asked Brett.  
\- Yes, come on. Hurry up.  
\- Coming... Said Brett.  
\- Shit... I was right. Said Stiles when he finally had a visual of the guy. Now we leave him alone for tonight. Said Stiles firmly.  
\- What do we do ?  
\- Take me to the hole you fell in. I'm pretty sure it's not supposed to be there.  
\- Okay, it's right here. Said Brett leading Stiles quickly.  
\- If I jump inside, you will be able to make me go out of it ? Asked Stiles.  
\- Yes, of course.  
\- Good, I want to see if it was made by someone, or by nature or by some animals.

Stiles jumped into the hole and took his phone for some light. He looked at the details and saw that there was fingerlike trace pretty much everywhere. When he directed the light down, he saw a necklace. He took it.

\- Okay, can you help me ?  
\- Yes. Said Brett, pulling Stiles by the arm.  
\- What are you guys doing ? Asked Theo, arriving out of nowhere(in Stiles point of view).  
\- Taking a walk. Said Stiles.  
\- You know I heard you lie, right ?  
\- Yeah, I know.  
\- Stiles, we were together in the little league, why are you so suspicious of me ?  
\- Because you don't know that, but I know when someone is not a good guy. Scott may tell me I'm not the one who is psychic, but I'm always right.  
\- I'm pretty sure that counts for nothing.  
\- Oh, I have other proofs, but I don't have them since it's my dad that have them at the police station. You know, in his office, the sheriff's office. Stiles told him. I'm pretty sure that you're are not who you say you are.  
\- That's twice on the same day that you tell me that... But in your mind, someone is not someone, someone is an impostor ?  
\- Something like that. Said Brett.  
\- Who do you think I am ?  
\- Well, we don't know it, yet.  
\- What, I'm gonna give you a DNA sample ? Or something...  
\- No, I don't have anything from the fourth grade to match it to.  
\- You know Stiles, I came back here for Scott, but I also came back for you. Someone like you.Someone who is willing to walk in the wood in the middle of the night to protect his friends. I don't have anyone like that, Scott does. You all do. Said Theo, looking at Brett at the end. I know I'm in the right place. I'm meant to be here. I'm meant to be a part of this pack.  
\- You should go, Theo. Said Stiles.

Theo did as Stiles told him. Then Brett and Stiles walked back to the Jeep. When they got there, it was to find Scott waiting for them.

\- Find anything ?  
\- Nope. Said Stiles.  
\- I... I fell in a hole. Joked Brett.  
\- It was the bridge where his sister died, wasn't it ?  
\- Yes, it was. But I found something else. And we are going to leave now. Said Stiles trying to start the Jeep, which didn't work. Brett, I want to give it a try before you repair it, okay ? Just turn the ignition when I say so, please...

Stiles hopped out of the car and started to work.

\- Stiles ?  
\- Just give me a sec... Try it ! Said Stiles, Brett did as he was told, nothing happened.  
\- Stiles...  
\- Yes, okay. We followed him out here. What do you want me to say ? That I am a stalker, huh ? That I'm crazy ? Totally paranoid ? None of this is new information ! Exclaimed Stiles.  
\- Now, can you at least try to give him the benefice of the doubt ?  
\- I give people the benefice of the doubt. I've given a lot of benefice to a lot of people.  
\- Like, Derek ? Kira ? Liam ?  
\- I was right about Peter... Try it again. Said Stiles, but nothing happened. You know, I bet you still think there is something about him that can be saved...  
\- Maybe.  
\- Try it again !  
\- Why can't you trust anyone ?  
\- BECAUSE YOU TRUST EVERYONE ! Shouted Stiles before hitting his car.  
\- Are you okay ? Exclaimed Brett exiting the car quickly to see Stiles' hand  
\- I'm okay.  
\- You could have broken it. Said Scott.  
\- It's not broken. Said Stiles harshly.  
\- Let me see it. Said Brett, taking Stiles hand in his before taking his pain.  
\- Thanks. Said Stiles, kissing Brett on the cheek.  
\- Now, can I fix it ? Asked Brett softly.  
\- Yes, please.  
\- Scott, you better go. Said Brett, and when he saw that Scott wasn't moving, he added. Scott, now !  
\- Thanks, again. Said Stiles once Scott was gone.  
\- Go try the ignition, it should be working now. Said Brett as a respond.  
Stiles went and tried. The Jeep came to life and Stiles drove Brett to Derek's loft. When he got home, Stiles went to his bedroom and found Derek sleeping with Soen and Alex in his arms. It melted Stiles' heart, so he took a picture of them. Then, he turned to face his board where he had gather information about the attack on the day of the Senior Scribe. He wrote Theo's name. That's when his dad entered his room

\- Usually, we wait until they do something wrong before we declare them guilty... Said John.  
\- Well, he is guilty of something.  
\- Accusation acquires proof, and proof always prompts instinct. It has to.  
\- I know dad.  
\- Let it go Stiles. Get some sleep.  
\- Hey, dad.  
\- Hum ?  
\- Did you do what I asked you to ?  
\- Yes, but the guy wasn't working today, he will tomorrow, though.  
\- Nice, you text me when you got the results ?  
\- Yeah, I will. Oh and Stiles ?  
\- Yes ?  
\- Are you really sure this kid is guilty ?  
\- Absolutely.  
\- All you need to do is wait. If they're really guilty, eventually, they will make a mistake. They always make a mistake.  
\- Okay, I will.

The next day, in the evening, Stiles and Scott were at the station help the sheriff getting ready for his dad with Scott's mom.Then Donovan, a delinquent, taken to the prison to wait for a trial in court. At some point, he screamed sheriff Stilinski's name and then threatened him with death. Stiles mocked him, which worsen the rage of the guy. When the guy was done, Stiles and Scott went to Stiles Jeep. The latest tried to start his Jeep but it didn't work, again. When he felt Scott's gaze on him, he spoke.

\- It's anxiety...  
\- What is ? Asked Scott, not understanding what his friend meant.  
\- The chemo-signals. Oh, I'm well aware of how you all monitored my emotional state. Yeah. Said Stiles trying to start the Jeep once again and then frustrated, he hit the wheel.  
\- You ok ?  
\- Alright, that is from Breaden a few hours ago... Said Stiles showing a picture of a crime scene. That's the first real bit of information, we've got on the Desert wolf in months...  
\- The Desert wolf did this ? Asked Scott shocked.  
\- Yeah, and I'm the one who's been pulling on this threat...  
\- Maybe you should stop...  
\- No, it's not up to me... Said Stiles.  
\- Okay, but maybe you... Started Scott before being cut by his ringing phone.

 

He talked with Lydia for about a minute before he hung up.

\- We need to go downtown, now. Said Scott.  
\- What, why ?  
\- Lydia found a body, and it was the van that was transporting Donovan...  
Stiles didn't say anything, he just drove the quickest he can without being totally out limit. Once they got there, they got through the police and were stopped by the sheriff.

\- Boys ! Scott, you saw this kid Donovan, he wasn't like you, right ?  
\- I don't think so...  
\- Unless he knew how to hide his scent, just like Brett can...  
\- Yeah, but otherwise,this kid might just have murdered his lawyer and mortally wound two officers... We got an APB on him, but you think you can find him faster ?  
\- I can try  
\- Alright. Keep it on channel 2. John told Scott.  
\- What if it wasn't Donovan ?  
\- I guess you already have a theory...  
\- Yeah, I think I do. Said Stiles before joining the other. Have you called the others ?  
\- We didn't have time, the police got there really quick and someone is watching us since then.  
\- Scott, is that you ? Asked Parrish on his radio.  
\- Yes, I found Donovan completely freaked out.He keeps saying some name.  
\- What name ?  
\- Tracy. Said Scott while Stiles thought Theo. He keeps saying Tracy...  
\- Tracy who ? Asked John.  
\- Stewart. Answered Lydia. Tracy Stewart...

The next day at school, the pack was meeting together talking about what had happened the night before to brief the ones that weren't there.

\- Tracy wasn't just having trouble sleeping, it was a real disorder. It was night terrors.  
\- Yeah, well now she's the night terror... Said Stiles. Even more, since we can't find her.  
\- Okay, I know we are all tired and miserable... Except for you. Said Stiles to Mason.  
\- Oh, I'm sorry. This is just all so... Mind blowing. You're a kitsune. I don't even know what that is.  
\- I'm still learning... Said Kira.  
\- Liam, we said you can tell him, not invite him into the inner circle... Said Scott.  
\- I'm... I'm in the inner circle ? Asked Mason.  
\- No ! Said all the others.  
\- Guys, look, back to Tracy. She's just one lone wolf, we can find her.  
\- One lone serial killing wolf. Precise Malia.  
\- Huh, she only killed one person... You know. The other two were molded. What do we do when we catch her ? Asked Stiles.  
\- I say we put her down. Said Malia, all the other looked at each other in disbelief.  
\- Intense. Said Mason after a moment of tension.  
\- Guys, let's concentrate on catching her first. We will figure out the rest later.  
\- Okay, we will talk more during lunch, everyone goes to class. Said Stiles. Now ! He added when no one moved.

Later that day, Stiles showed Malia what her mother, the Desert wolf had done. Malia didn't that fazed about it, but Stiles knew at her behavior that she was at least a little bit shaken. Later, during class, Liam texted Stiles to tell him that Tracy was in school. He told Stiles that he started the fire alarm, and Tracy had disappeared when they got in the class. They found her in Lydia's mom office. Tracy had Natalie's wrist in her grip and she was breathing hard. Scott tried to let her of Lydia's mom, but Tracy's grip just got tighter.

\- You're hurting me... Said Natalie.  
\- Tracy, let go.  
\- They're coming.... Said Tracy, letting go of Natalie's wrist. They're coming for all of us... She added before falling unconscious.

Scott picked her up, and that's when Stiles saw the strange metallic liquid on the floor. Lydia stayed with her mother while the rest of them rushed outside to Danny's car. Jackson, Danny, Scott, and Malia went to the animal clinic where Deaton was waiting for them. Stiles, Liam, and Kira stayed at school. Once the others were gone with Tracy, Stiles and Liam turned to Kira.

\- They're taking her to Deaton, right ? Said Kira.  
\- Yes, they're going to see if Deaton will know what's wrong with her... Said Liam.  
\- What's wrong with her is she killed two people...Her father and according to Parrish, her psychiatrist. Said Lydia coming out of the school.  
\- Isn't there anyone else we can talk to ? Does she still have her mom ? Any family ? Asked Kira.  
\- Alpha. Said Lydia.  
\- Yeah, if she's a werewolf, she has an alpha, right ? Said Stiles.  
\- Anyone know if a new one moved in Beacon Hills ? Said Lydia.  
\- No, but there's an old one. One of the oldest. Said Kira. And we know her. Added Kira looking at Stiles and Liam.  
\- And her pack. Said Liam. Stiles, we can go to Devenford, you remember, Derek drove Brett there this morning so he could see his little sister and his friends.  
\- Yes, and why don't you bring Mason. Said Stiles.  
\- Why ?  
\- I'm sure he will like the fact that you thought of bringing him with us. Said Stiles.  
\- Yeah, we should better go right now...  
\- Okay, go find Mason, I will wait for you in the Jeep.

Stiles went to his Jeep, and he waited for about ten minutes before Mason and Liam entered the car too.

\- Why do you want me to come with you ?  
\- Because that gives you a reason to skip school and because we're going to my old school where Brett will be playing lacrosse with his friends. Said Liam with a smirk. You know, it's not just at Beacon Hills High that sports players take off their shirt when it's hot outside.  
\- Okay, good call. Said Mason.  
\- Great, we go there, and we hope that Brett and his sister are together, because I want him there when we talk to her. Said Stiles.  
\- Why ? Asked Mason.  
\- Well, because last time, we met in hard circumstances... Said Stiles. We were protecting the pack from killers on the Dead pool...  
\- Oh, yeah. I can understand why.

The rest of the ride was silent. When they arrived there, they immediately went to the soccer/lacrosse field. Once there, they search for Brett. It's Mason that spotted him first.

\- I hadn't had the chance to take a good look last year for te first game, but wow. Said Mason.  
\- Yeah. Said Stiles. He his hot, but so is Derek. He added with a smirk.  
\- This just gets better and better. Said Mason happily.  
\- Brett. Said Stiles talking normally in Brett's direction. Come here, and is Lori close ?  
\- Hey, guys. Said Brett. I texted Lori, she will get out of class in no time.  
\- Thanks. Said Stiles.  
\- So, what are you doing here ?  
\- Tracy, the girl that attacked the police van yesterday, she was at school today. She almost attacked Lydia's mom...  
\- Is everyone okay ? Asked Brett anxiously.  
\- Yes, but Tracy was unconscious and something silver was coming out of her mouth. I think I saw that once, it almost looked like mercury. Said Stiles.  
\- Liam ! Exclaimed Lori running to the group before hugging Liam tightly.  
\- Lo', you're crushing my ribs... Said Liam laughing. Can you go so that Mason's looking at you but not me and Brett ? Whispered Liam.  
\- Sorry... It's just been a while since I saw you. Said Lori while nodding slightly.  
\- Are you close to Brett's sister ? Asked Mason.  
\- Of course... Said Lori. You don't know ? She asked while she saw her brother kissing Liam deeply.  
\- Know what ? Asked Mason.  
\- That... Started Lori but was cut by someone saying.  
\- Faggot.  
\- Is he talking to me ? Asked Mason.  
\- No, I'm talking to them. Said the guy who spoke before.  
\- Who ? Asked Mason perplexed.  
\- Talbot and Dunbar, dumbass... Said the guy as if Mason was the stupidest guy on earth.  
\- Liam and Brett ? Asked Mason turning around to see Liam and Brett holding hands. Li', why didn't you tell me ?  
\- Because you didn't asked...  
\- So it's true, you are fags ? Asked another player.  
\- You got a problem with that ? Asked Stiles harshly.  
\- Yes, and I'm glad these two aren't here anymore so that they can't stare while taking showers.  
\- Brett ?  
\- Yeah, Stiles ?  
\- Is Derek still here ? Asked Stiles with a grin.  
\- Yeah, he should be in his Camaro, why ?  
\- Nothing, I just want him to meet them. Said Stiles while texting his boyfriend.  
\- What, you're calling big brother now ? Or you're calling dad ? Asked the first guy mockingly.  
\- Hum, see the guy coming our way ? Well, that's Derek. And he got a very special opinion on guys like you.  
\- Oh, and what is it ? Asked the guy.  
\- Well, he kinda likes punching stupid homophobic. Said Stiles louder so that Derek could hear him  
\- Stiles, what's wrong ? Asked Derek before kissing Stiles. Are they bothering you ?  
\- Nah, they're bothering the pups... Said Stiles pouting.  
\- You guys wanna say something ? Asked Derek with a hard look, making his fist go tight so that the jocks would think he is ready to punch.  
\- No, we don't have a problem with them. They all said before running farther away.  
\- So what are you really doing here ? Asked Lori.  
\- We want to ask you if you know this girl. Said Stiles showing her a picture of Tracy on his phone. Both of you. Added Stiles.  
\- Beside yesterday at school, I've never seen her. Said Brett.  
\- Neither do I. Said Lori.  
\- Did Satomi turn her without you knowing ? Asked Stiles to Lori.  
\- After the Dead pool, Satomi is not exactly doing much recruiting...  
\- That's how it works ? Asked Mason. Alpha werewolf just go around biting people ?  
\- Or you could be born like me, Brett and his sister. Said Derek.  
\- Yeah. Satomi took us after our parents died in a fire. Said Lori.  
\- Guys, I think I just found something. Said Stiles.


	8. Chapter 8

\- “What is it?” asked the others.  
\- “Brett, you know two days ago, when we were in the woods?”  
\- “Yeah.”  
\- “You remember the hole? Well, I found this in it,” said Stiles, showing them the necklace, which he had washed to show to people around the school to find out if anyone knew who owned it. “Look closer at Tracy's picture...”  
\- “It's the same. So she was in that hole then?” asked Liam.  
\- “I think she was buried in it,” said Stiles.  
\- “Why?” asked Derek.  
\- “I remember you telling me that there were fingerlike traces everywhere in the hole. At first, I thought someone dug, but you told me they were not from outside in, but inside out,” said Brett.  
\- “That makes sense with what Jackson just texted me. Tracy is a Kanima, but at school, I'm pretty sure I saw claws like your guys’...” said Stiles. “And he told me that she was able to go through the mountain ash line.”  
\- “That's impossible,” said Brett, Lori, and Derek.  
\- “You should tell Jackson and Malia that they need to run after Tracy right now,” said Stiles.  
\- “Can we play lacrosse with you?” asked Liam.  
\- “Who, us?” asked Brett.  
\- “Stiles, Derek, and me,” answered Liam.  
\- “Oh no, I'm not playing lacrosse,” said Derek.  
\- “Come on, it will be fun,” said Stiles. “And the pups want to see you play.”  
\- “Just because Liam and Brett want me to play,” said Derek.  
\- “Not even for me?” asked Stiles.  
\- “Nah, you're not really good at lacrosse...”  
\- “I play with a bunch of werewolves, how can I be as good as them?” asked Stiles.  
\- “Liam was,” said Brett. “We were kind of the two lacrosse player stars in the team when we were both at Devenford.”  
\- “Li', you think your step-dad could teach me how to play?” asked Stiles, hopeful.  
\- “I can ask,” answered Liam.  
\- “Okay, now, can we play?” asked Brett.  
\- “Yes. Hm, and just for Mason, everyone that plays, shirts off.”  
\- “No, that's torture,” whispered Mason to himself.  
\- “At least you can look,” said Lori with a smirk.  
\- “Yeah, you're probably right.”

They then played for about two more hours before they needed to go. Brett, Mason, and Liam went with Stiles in his Jeep, and Lori went with Derek in his Camaro. Stiles knew that Derek would bring the girl home and would go to the Stilinski's house to see the two baby boys. Stiles went to the preserve. When he got there, he let Brett guide them to where the hole was supposed to be.

\- “Why are we here if Stiles already took the necklace?” asked Liam.  
\- “Maybe there was something else in the hole that Stiles didn't see, or maybe we will find more holes,” said Mason.  
\- “More? So you think there are more people like Tracy?” asked Brett.  
\- “I agree with him,” said Stiles.  
\- “You sure you know where you're going?” Liam asked Brett when, after ten minutes of walking, Brett hadn't found the hole.  
\- “I know where I am...”  
\- “So do I; in the middle of nowhere...” said Liam half mockingly, half serious.  
\- “Ha!” The sound of Mason falling in something alerted the others. “Guys!” he exclaimed. “I think I found it,” he said, rubbing his head.  
\- “Careful, I'm coming down,” Stiles told him.

Stiles went into the hole, and he immediately saw that the footprints weren't the same. First, these were way bigger than the other ones he'd seen, and the pattern was different. Stiles could see that these ones looked way more like boy shoes than what he'd seen prior.

\- “You were right,” Stiles told Mason.  
\- “Really? How would you know?”  
\- “See the footprints? These looks like girls to you?”  
\- “Hm, I'm not really an expert in that matter,” said Mason.  
\- “Don't you have siblings or even cousins?” asked Stiles.  
\- “Yes, but I don't tend to look at their shoes...”  
\- “At least, can you tell that it's more the size of a guy's shoes?”  
\- “Yeah, maybe...”  
\- “Pups, can you help us?” asked Stiles.  
\- “Sure,” answered the two werewolves before helping Mason and Stiles.  
\- “What do we do now?” asked Brett.  
\- “We go tell my dad that whatever Tracy is, someone else is too.”  
\- “Okay, let's go.”

The boys quickly headed to the police station, and when they arrived there, Melissa was with Lydia, who seemed hurt pretty badly, and even weak, she told them that Tracy was downstairs with Natalie. The two werewolves and Stiles went to the basement to find Malia and Tracy fighting. When Tracy finally snapped out of it, Malia and Jackson tried to calm her before three men came out of nowhere and injected something that killed her.

Before leaving, they simply said: "This condition is terminal."

Stiles went back upstairs and helped the one that had been paralyzed by the Kanima. Not long after, the rest of the pack arrived with Deaton and Theo. Scott and Deaton went downstairs and took care of the body. They brought her to the animal clinic, even if the sheriff didn't want to. They needed to take her because she wasn't changing back, which wasn't normal. When the others went home, Stiles stayed a little with his dad.

\- “Stiles, what are you still doing here?”  
\- “I need to tell you something that we found a couple hours ago.”  
\- “What is it?”  
\- “I don't know how, but Tracy wasn't bitten to become what she was.”  
\- “What do you mean?”  
\- “I mean I found a hole in the woods and her necklace was there. But dad, it wasn't a hole where she probably fell in and lost her necklace in the fall. There were handprints… She was buried alive…” said Stiles.  
\- “Why do I get the feeling that it's not just that?”  
\- “Because we found another hole, they looked similar, but I'm sure the other one was one with a boy buried in it...”  
\- “Do you know who it is?”  
\- “No, but we need to figure it out soon...”

Stiles then went to the hospital to find out how Lydia was, and Melissa told him she was going to be alright, but she needed surgery. Once reassured, Stiles went home and found Malia. She came sometimes to see him and help him with his clues. Stiles added Tracy's name on the board before Malia erased the question Stiles had written about the Desert Wolf. Even though she did, Stiles knew that she would still look for her mother.

Two days later, Kira went to Stiles to tell him that Tracy was a chimera and that Deaton told them that she was made. She then told him that he added that the rules of the supernatural world had changed, and Deaton was really worried.

Later that day, Melissa called Scott and then Stiles to tell them that a kid had been admitted to the ER with a really bad injury. When they got there, Melissa explained the situation for them.

\- “This way,” began Melissa, showing them the way. “He came in about forty-five minutes ago.”  
\- “Aaahh!” was heard in the background.  
\- “Melissa, I will try to find someone and see what he can do,” said Dr. Geyer, Liam's step-dad.  
\- “Okay.”  
\- “Ahhhh!”  
\- “Mom, what's happening to him?”  
\- “It's the pain, nothing is working. We already pumped him up with a lot of morphine.”  
\- “Can't they do anything to help him?” asked Stiles.  
\- “Put him in a medical-induce coma, with which we help patients suffering from fire damage.”  
\- “Let me see if I can help first,” said Scott.  
\- “Aaaahhh! Please, please stop...” said the boy that Stiles recognized as Corey Bryant, a Sophomore. “Oh, please, make it stop!”

Scott started to take Corey's pain, but too much at one time and for too long. Scott was breathing hard with pain, and that's when Stiles and Melissa had to grab him and pull hard, just so that he would let go.

\- “I'm okay,” said Scott, once he regained his breathing. “Let me see it. Let me see his arm,” asked Scott to his mother.  
\- “Oh, my god,” said Stiles, close to throwing up.  
\- “What is that?” asked Scott.  
\- “The lab said scorpion venom.”  
\- “Scorpion?” asked Scott.  
\- “I know. That's not the weirdest part.”  
\- “Is it that the scorpion must have been a giant?” asked Stiles.  
\- “Actually yes, about ten feet tall, but the other thing is the sting is bad, and that means he should have been dead ten hours ago...”  
\- “Another chimera?” asked Stiles.  
\- “Chimera?” asked Melissa.  
\- “Yes, what Tracy was. She was part werewolf and part Kanima.”  
\- “How do you know that?” asked Scott.  
\- “I saw her claws, way before you called me to tell me she was a Kanima...”  
\- “Lucas...” whispered Corey. “It was Lucas.”  
\- “Hey, Corey?” asked Stiles.  
\- “What Lucas did to you, he is going to do it to someone else and it's going to be so much worst...” said Scott.  
\- “Can you tell me what happened?” asked Stiles.  
\- “I don't really know... He's never been like that before...”  
\- “Like what?” asked Scott.  
\- “Aggressive... We were taking it slow, but it wasn't me, he was the shy one... We were hanging out today, and it was like he was a different person.”  
\- “Different how?” asked Stiles.  
\- “Like super confident. We were just kissing and then I felt this sharp sting on my arm and then I looked up at him and I swear his eyes turned black.”  
\- “Like totally black?”  
\- “Yeah, the whole eye, but it was only for a second. And then he said sorry and that he would see me at the club tonight and he just left. And then a few minutes later I'm in the worst pain of my life...”  
\- “Club?” asked Scott.  
\- “It's a club that is open every Friday night. Sinema,” said Corey.  
\- “The pups!” exclaimed Stiles.

He then frankly texted Liam and Brett telling them to find a guy named Lucas because he was another chimera. Brett texted him back in a second telling him that Mason was with him. Stiles answered for them to find them as fast as possible and wait for them to come. Then, Scott and Stiles ran outside and drove to the club quickly.

While driving, Stiles called every pack member. They quickly arrived and Scott was the first to enter the club. Stiles waited about two minutes before almost the whole pack was there beside the adults. When they finally went inside, too, it wasn't long before they found Lucas.

Stiles looked at the scene in front of him. Scott, Malia, Jackson, and Kira were fighting the chimera; Brett was down and hurt, Liam by his side taking his pain and trying to stop the bleeding, Mason helping him. At some point, Lucas was down and shifted back to human, when Kira went all kitsune mode, screaming something in Japanese and almost killed the guy, only stopped by Scott. That's when Stiles knew that Kira had no control over her fox. When everyone was okay, Scott asked them to help get him out of there but was cut off by Lucas being stabbed by something.

\- “Why did you do that?” asked Scott.  
\- “This condition was terminal...” said one of the three guys who appeared.  
\- “What does that mean?” asked Scott. “What does that mean!?” he screamed.  
\- “Failure,” answered one of them before they disappeared.

The night after, Stiles was at the library and had looked in the bestiary for about four hours when he had decided to go home. He packed his things and went to his Jeep. He tried to start it and it almost did. But after a moment, Stiles saw smoke coming out of the hood of his car. Knowing it wasn’t a good sign, Stiles went and started working on it. He was almost done when he heard someone running. He didn’t have the time to turn around before he felt the bite and pure pain on his shoulder.

Stiles struggled against the grip, and he took one of the wrenches in front of him before and hit the guy with it. He quickly looked at who it was and shuddered when he realized it was Donovan. Seeing him get up, Stiles started running inside the school. When he thought he was stuck, Stiles went outside and for the library. He tried to open the door, but it was locked so he took his pass and unlocked the door. Once inside, Stiles barely had time to hide behind one of the shelves in the back before he heard the door opening again.

\- “Stiles, I know you are here.”  
\- “...”  
\- “You don't really know who I am, do you?!” shouted Donovan. “Maybe you heard about my father? Did your dad tell you about him? Did sheriff Stilinski ever tell you about the time he was still a deputy and his partner got cut and shot out? Did he tell you about a bullet shattering his T-9 vertebra? Going directly into his spinal cord... Do you know what that means? It means everything below his waist is useless. And not just his legs... I bet he told you some of it. But I bet he probably left out the part where he was sitting in a car calling for back up while my dad was going in alone. Did he tell you that he was too scared? Too much of a frightened little bitch to go after him... Or do scared little bitches not tell their bitch sons about their failures? About how they put their partner in a wheelchair for the rest of his life?” said Donovan, and then stopping for a while, while he climbed the stairs. Or Stiles thought, before being grabbed by Donovan from behind, passing through one of the bookshelves.

They fought for a little while, Stiles hitting Donovan a couple of time. Donovan shoved him face-first against some repair scaffolding. Stiles decided to climb, but Donovan was pulling him down. Stiles tried to kick him so he would be free, but it didn't work. He was able to go a little higher, but Donovan was still bringing him down. When Donovan threatened to eat Stiles' legs, Stiles panicked and he saw a pin that he could pull, so he did. The structure fell, Donovan with him, and that's when Stiles heard him going through a metal bar. Close to a panic attack, Stiles called Derek and told him everything.

Derek told him to call 911 and just let them go to school, without talking. He then told Stiles to go to his car and wait there for him. Stiles did as he was told, and within five minutes Derek was there and they looked at the deputy looking around the school to see if anything had happened. When the deputy found nothing, he told the station that it was probably a prank call.

\- “Show me,” said Derek once the police car was gone.  
\- “In the library,” said Stiles, still shaking.

Stiles showed him the way, and when they got there, the body was gone, but Derek told Stiles that he could smell the blood. Stiles didn't understand how the body could have been gone that quick. No one was quick enough to clean a crime scene and take the body in less than ten minutes.

\- “How is it possible?”  
\- “Maybe he wasn't dead?”  
\- “No, I saw him, he wasn't breathing at all.”  
\- “Then someone is taking the bodies...” said Derek.  
\- “Yeah, that's possible. But who is it? And why?”  
\- “I don't know, and I don't care right now. How are you?”  
\- “Scared, on the verge to have a panic attack, guilty, and the list goes on and on...”  
\- “Let's go home and take a bath.”  
\- “Yeah. Where are the boys?” asked Stiles.  
\- “With your dad; he is waiting for you at home.”  
\- “I can't, I just can't tell him.”  
\- “You have too. He will be able to help you if something comes up.”  
\- “You're probably right.”

On the way home, Stiles received a call from Scott confirming to Stiles that someone was taking the bodies since Tracy's and Lucas' had been taken. After the phone call, it took a couple of minutes before they were at the Stilinski's house. When they went inside, it was to see John looking nervous.

\- “Hey boys, can you tell me what happened?”  
\- “Dad, you better sit,” said Stiles.  
\- “What happened?”  
\- “You know I was at the library looking in the bestiary, looking for what Lucas could have been. After about four hours, I decided that I was too tired and went to go home when Donovan attacked me,” said Stiles, turning around and lifting his shirt to show his dad Donovan's bite mark. “It hurt like hell, so I defended myself; I took a wrench and hit Donovan square in the head. It took him a couple of seconds before standing up, but then he ran after me. I took off into the school, but he was too close, so I went to the library. It was locked, so I used my pass and hid. He went after me and grabbed me by the neck. I struggled and broke free for about three seconds, enough to climb one of the repair scaffolding. He threatened to eat my legs after he told me what happened to his dad, your old partner. I panicked, so I took a pin on the scaffolding and pulled it out. A lot of things fell, Donovan with it, and he got impaled on one of the metal bars. I didn't know what to do so I called Derek. I then called the station but didn't talk. I then went to my car; when the deputy went away, saying it was a prank call, Derek asked me to show him Donovan. When we arrived in the library, Donovan wasn't there anymore, and there was no evidence of it either. Dad, I'm scared...” said Stiles, tears running down his face.

\- “Hey, just know that I love you and that it's not your fault. I know you probably feel guilty, but it was self-defense. Maybe he wasn't going to kill you, but he was going to hurt you for life; you did what was necessary to survive,” the sheriff told him, before hugging him.  
\- “Thanks, dad,” said Stiles, now more calm than before.  
\- “Excuse us, Sir, we are going to take a bath,” Derek told him.

The next day, Lydia came to Stiles and told him she found a book in Tracy's room called The Dread Doctors. She showed him the book, and Stiles thought they looked pretty much exactly like the guys he saw at Sinema. He did a search for the author, but he found nothing. Stiles knew that Scott went to Theo, and the thing was, it didn't even take ten minutes before Scott was back and telling him they should go see Valack because he was in the thanks section. Stiles told them that it was probably a trap, but he was forced to go. Lydia was visiting him and trying to convince him not to go.

\- “Lydia, I'm going with you...”  
\- “You said you were sick,” Lydia pointed out.  
\- “Slightly under the weather,” answered Stiles  
\- “You don't have to come. Malia is not going either.”

\- “Malia is not going because she knows that that place is a nightmare asylum of insanity and death. Okay? Let's go,” said, Stiles, while putting his vest on before wincing in pain.

\- “What was that?”  
\- “What was what?” asked Stiles innocently.  
\- “You winced.”  
\- “I have a bad elbow.”  
\- “It was your shoulder,” said Lydia matter-oh-factly.  
\- “Pain radiates,” said Stiles, serious. “It does that,” he said, trying to exit his room but being cut off by Lydia. “You're not going without me,” said Stiles. “You remember what happened to Deaton when he talked to Valack?”  
\- “Scott and Kira are going to be there...”  
\- “Okay, I'm not letting you go into a place where one of the employees almost killed you.”  
\- “He almost killed you, too...”  
\- “And we're both still alive. See? Teamwork,” said Stiles before finally exiting his room.

They then went and talked to Valack, who told them that he was actually the one who wrote the book. He also told them that it was a way to make people remember what the Dread Doctors had done to them if they ever did. Then, for payback for the information, Valack asked Lydia to scream in a microphone. That's when things went bad.

Kira screwed up the defense of Eichen House, which led to the Dread Doctors to have access inside. Then Kira almost killed Scott because her power got out of hand and Scott needed to get her out of there.

Even before that, it was only Stiles and Lydia with Valack, since half the building of Eichen House was made with mountain ash. When they were finally out, Stiles had a panic attack; Valack had told them that what was happening happened because of Allison's and Scott's sacrifice to the Nemeton.

A couple of days later, Stiles was at the police station talking with his dad

\- “Chimeras...”  
\- “Three dead chimeras, and eight new ones...” said Stiles. “So, it's eleven in total...”  
\- “Why them?” asked the sheriff at loud to no one in particular.  
\- “They all are teenagers, right? Maybe we need to figure out why these teenagers... If the Dread Doctors went through all that, burying them, killing them, breaking one into a magnetic jail...”  
\- “They couldn't have been chosen randomly.”  
\- “No, they need to have something in common.”  
\- “Something that made them right, right for this experiment.”  
\- “Something that made them special,” finished Stiles.  
\- “I don't like to do this, but can you ask Danny to search for something in common?”  
\- “I will ask him, and tell him you're the one who asked,” said Stiles.  
\- “Good, because it could take hours, maybe even days before we may figure out something, and we don't really have that time...” said the sheriff.  
\- “Yeah, I know, Dad. I'm sure we will figure something out.”  
\- “I know, I just hope that it will not be too late.”  
\- “I will go see Danny right now,” said Stiles.  
\- “Stiles, wait.”  
\- “What?”  
\- “You remember when you came to me with the two signatures? From Theo's parents?”  
\- “Yeah, did you get the results?”  
\- “Yes, the guy was finally back to work yesterday.”  
\- “What did he say?” asked Stiles, exited.  
\- “He told me pretty much what you told me. Theo's dad is not the man that he pretended to be.”  
\- “What are you going to do?”  
\- “We have them in our custody right now,” said the sheriff.  
\- “So I was right; Theo is guilty of something?” asked Stiles, hopeful.  
\- “Well if it's not him, then it's his parents. Succinct. Good reading after that seeing, Danny,” said the sheriff.  
\- “Yeah, thanks, Dad...” said Stiles with a little bit too much sarcasm for his dad's liking, judging by the warning glance.

Stiles went to Danny's house where his friend was alone; Jackson was already at Scott's house for the imposed "bookclub." Stiles asked Danny to run research on a thing that the dead chimeras could have in common. Danny accepted and started working immediately.

\- “You're lucky to not have to read that stupid book,” said Stiles.  
\- “Stiles, it's just because I finished it a day after Lydia found it in Tracy's room. I didn't like it at that time, and I don't really like thinking about it now...”  
\- “Is it really that horrible?”  
\- “Besides, the horrible way to write it or the boring storyline or the painful flashbacks that have nothing to do with the Dread Doctors? No, that book was perfectly fine,” said Danny, surprising Stiles with the amount of sarcasm, uncharacteristic for Danny. “Sorry, I'm just tired of it all,” said Danny.  
\- “I can understand,” said Stiles. “I will go now; I still need to read that stupid book.”  
\- “Good luck,” said Danny with a small smile.

And Stiles did, for several hours. The story, like Danny told him, was really boring and Stiles' eyes were hurting him. After about seven hours, Stiles was finally done with it.

The next day, Stiles was in class when Liam ran in panicked and told him that Scott had had a severe asthma attack. Later that day, Stiles and Lydia went to the hospital because she wanted to know more about the memories that came to her mind the first time she saw the book cover. During the time he passed at the hospital, Stiles witnessed Theo killing Josh Diaz and told him not to tell Scott because Theo hadn't talked about Donovan. He also had a hallucination about his mother. A little later again that day, Brett came to Stiles to tell him he thought that Mason was probably another chimera. Together, they checked if it was true. They found out that yes, he was. That's when they called Liam and he told them that the only information he could think about was that Mason had had a kidney transplant...

A couple of days later, Stiles and Scott needed to make a plan to protect Mason from the Dread Doctors because they were after him. Scott and Stiles decided that they were going to take advantage of the fact that the school was on a lot of telluric currents so that they could do like in Eichen House and protect Mason.

\- “How long are we going to hide here in the school?” asked Stiles.  
\- “All night, if we have to.”  
\- “Liam is telling Mason what to do, besides the bait part.”  
\- “Okay, but it's just a school, though. I mean, it's not exactly a fortress…”  
\- “Lydia had an idea about that. She asked Parrish about a cell signal jammer and they changed the frequencies to try to block the Dread Doctors. She said she got the idea from something Valack said.”  
\- “Yeah, I know what she was thinking. But it's not sure that it will work, though...”  
\- “It's a long shot, but it's all we got.”

Once everything was ready and they were all at school, Liam stayed with Mason, trying to keep him from panicking.

\- “Everything is going to be alright. You will learn how to control the shift.”  
\- “I'm not like you. I'm not a real werewolf; I'm a chimera. I was their experiment...”  
\- “It doesn't matter; we will find a way to make you control everything. And we will do everything to keep you safe too,” said Stiles when he heard them. “And don't tell Scott that I told you, but Mason is kind of a bait. They will try to catch one of them. But Danny with Parrish and Lydia made the cell signal jammers, it'll probably keep them in check, at least the time to run away.”  
\- “Mason is the bait?!” Liam growled, lowly.  
\- “Yes, but like I said, we will do everything we can to help you. And what they don't know is that I brought a mix of herbs that I hope will help me keep you safe.”  
\- “Emissary?” asked Mason.  
\- “Yeah,” said Stiles. “It's not much against them because they screw with the supernatural world's rules, but I can try...”  
\- “Thanks,” said Mason looking in his bag for something. “Shit, Stiles... I forgot my pills, and I need to take them as soon as possible because I need to take them at the same time each day. It's my anti-rejection meds...”  
\- “I will go for them,” said Scott. “Just give me your combination.”

While he did that, Lydia was watching. When he didn't come back after five minutes, Lydia started calling his name and went out of the locker room, too. Not long after, THEY entered and Stiles threw the ashes around them, hoping to keep them trapped. They battled a little, but after a while, they broke through and knocked them unconscious.

When they finally regained consciousness, they were in a strange lab; Stiles was tied to a pillar, Liam was on the ground with something stuck up to his arm that was probably weakening him by the look of it, and Mason was on a table with the Dread Doctors around him. Liam was screaming for them to stop, but they didn't even acknowledge him. Stiles told him to stop; then he asked him to howl, as loud as he possibly could. Just as Liam went quiet, one of them kicked Liam unconscious.

When Liam gained his consciousness back, Stiles and Mason were by his side. Mason, even if hurt, took out the thick tube that was stuck in Liam's arm. After that, the boys didn't have time to talk before one of the Dread Doctors injected something into them.

When all the boys were once again conscious, they realized that they weren't in the same place anymore. There was a doorway blocked by chain link fencing. Even without the supernatural senses, Stiles could hear the electricity going through the chains. Before he could tell Liam not to touch it, Liam did, and was electrocuted. That's when they learned that there was someone else with them because someone was laughing at Liam.

\- “Sorry, I probably should have warned you...”  
\- “Who are you?” asked Liam.  
\- “My name is Zach. And I think the better question is: What am I?” he said. “It's okay, I'm just like you, one of the experiments. Hey, maybe you can help me with something! The guys, in the masks, they took something off my back. I don't know what it was, but I can feel part of it is still there.”  
\- “Want us to look?” asked Mason.  
\- “Is that okay?” asked Zach, hopeful.  
\- “Yes,” said the three others.  
\- “So, what is it?” asked Zach after having lifted his shirt to show them his back.  
\- “Did you know that you had wings?” asked Mason.  
\- “No. I do?”  
\- “Well not anymore...” said the three guys in the same shocked voice.  
\- “What? What do you mean, ‘Not anymore’?”  
\- “We mean that the thing that the Dread Doctors cut off you back is your wings.”  
\- “Oh, that's why it feels off...”  
\- “Yes, probably,” said Stiles.

They then fell silent for about three hours. In that time, Stiles was thinking about what he could do to help them escape. It was actually Mason that gave him an idea.

\- “Stiles, with your spark, do you think that you could transform the electricity of the fence into energy so that Liam and I become strong enough to break free?”  
\- “I could try. It could actually work.”

Before they had time to move, the Dread Doctors appeared and took Zach. He screamed at them to help him, that he didn't want to die, that he wasn't really a failure. Stiles understood that how Mason was bleeding was actually a good sign instead of when it was the mercury substance that Tracy, Josh, and Donovan had bled.

\- “Okay, we need to act now before they come back.”  
\- “Alright, what do you want me to do?” asked Liam.  
\- “I want both of you to touch my shoulder when I will touch the fence. When you feel strong enough, I want you to let go of me and I will try to drag out the electricity so that you can break the fence.”  
\- “Okay, and what happens if you can't do that?” asked Mason.  
\- “We hope that Scott or one of the others heard Liam howling when we were in the lab place.”  
\- “Can we try now?” asked Liam. “I want to get back to Brett.”  
\- “Okay, let's try.”

Stiles stood up and went to the fence. He waited to feel both boys' hands and when he did, he took hold of the fence. He slightly felt the electricity, but what he saw most was the glow of the boys' eyes. It didn't take long before they both let go of him. When it was done, he stepped aside and took a hold of the fence, imagining the electricity just vanishing long enough to let the younger break the fence.

\- “Let's go boys,” said Stiles, hurridly.  
\- “We did it!” exclaimed Mason when the fence was finally open.  
\- “Yes, now we run,” said Stiles.

So they did. They found the exit and Stiles recognized the place, so he showed the way to his house to the boys where he then called Scott. In about ten minutes, the whole pack and Corey were at the Stilinski house and they asked them how they got out.

Brett looked at Scott, who was the one who asked the question as if he was stupid before saying, at the same time as Liam and Mason: “It was Stiles.”

\- “How did you do it?” asked Scott, almost suspicious.  
\- “You know, Scott, when Deaton told us that I had a spark, he didn't mean that I was just going to be able to do as I please with mountain ash...”  
\- “Are you sure it's just that?”  
\- “We are,” said Mason. “We were with him.”  
\- “Stop it guys,” said Lydia. “I need to tell you something.”  
\- “What is it Lyds?” asked Stiles.  
\- “I know who is taking the bodies.”  
\- “Who?” asked Scott.  
\- “It's Parrish. But I don't think he knows that he is the one.”  
\- “Okay, you and Stiles, try finding the bodies.”  
\- “We can try, but the last time we tried to look for the place, you and Allison sacrificed yourselves to find it...”  
\- “You mean he takes the bodies to the Nemeton?” asked Stiles.  
\- “Yes, he saw it in his dream, told me he didn't know it was real until I told him so.”

A little later, when the conversation was gone, Stiles went to Liam, Brett, Mason, and Corey.

\- “Hello, Corey,” said Stiles  
\- “Hey, Stiles.”  
\- “I'm curious to know why you are here. I know you and Mason have a thing, but I'm sure it's not just for that.”  
\- “That's true. Actually, Brett found out that I was a chimera too,” said Corey.  
\- “Welcome to the pack then,” said Stiles softly.  
\- “Thanks,” said Corey with a small smile, visibly calming down as Stiles accepted him.  
\- “You are a thing with Mason, so you were kind of already a part of the pack anyway,” Stiles told him.


	9. Chapter 9

After five days of research, Lydia and Stiles were in the preserve when Lydia had enough. She took off saying that she was just going to tell Parrish and find a way to help him show her where the Nemeton was. While Lydia went to see Parrish, Stiles went to class. He was heading for his first period when Liam came running up to him looking panicked.

 

\- “Hey, Liam, what's happening?”

\- “It's Mason... Brett and I were with him and Corey when Mason's nose started bleeding mercury!”

\- “We can't do much right now, Li', but let's hope that the Dread Doctors continue to only kill their experiments at night...”

\- “I will not be able to concentrate in class, Stiles.”

\- “At least be in class. Sit in the back and try to make yourself invisible to the teachers. It would be worse if you weren't in class at all.”

\- “Okay, I can try this.”

\- “Now go. Classes will start real soon.”

\- “Have a good day,” said Liam, kissing Stiles on the cheek.

\- “You too. And tell Brett, Mason, and Corey good day for me, please.”

\- “Will do.”

 

At lunch, Stiles was eating when the four newest members of the pack joined him. Liam was looking pale with worry, as were Corey and Mason. Brett looked pissed, and that was how Stiles knew something had happened.

 

\- “What happened?”

\- “Scott came to me. He tried to warn me about how I would feel about the super moon. I didn't like it because it kinda sounded like a threat. I told him so, and I told him he couldn't protect anyone.”

\- “You did the right thing, Li'. Before tomorrow, if something happens to one of the chimeras, I want you all to go away for a while, as far as possible.”

\- “Shouldn't we stay here with you? It's easier for me to be in control when I'm close to you and Brett...”

\- “Maybe, but Beacon Hill is not safe, and I feel like it will be worse with the super moon. But if it helps, I could ask Jackson to come with you,” said Stiles.

\- “I will tell you if something happens,” said Liam.

\- “Okay, well I need to go now. See you after school, boys,” said Stiles, giving each of them a kiss on the forehead.

\- “See you.”

 

Stiles was at his locker when he saw a lot of students heading to the exit with curious expressions on their faces. He followed them and saw that someone was being taken to the hospital. He tried to come closer to see who was being transported, and that's when he saw Mason panicked with black blood and mercury on his shirt. It was easy for Stiles to deduce that Corey was in trouble. And to confirm his theory, Stiles heard Corey shouting to help him, to not let THEM kill him. Once Corey was gone with the paramedics, Mason turned around and came running into Stiles' arms. He was sobbing and shaking.

 

\- “He will die... won't he?” said Mason when he calmed down.

\- “I'm sorry, pup...” said Stiles.

\- “It means that I'm next, right?”

\- “Yes, and that's why you, Liam, Brett, and Jackson are going to go away.”

\- “But with what money?”

\- “Take this. It's Derek's credit card. It's a card he gave me for emergencies. Use it and don't come back until I tell you,” said Stiles.

\- “Are we allowed to go take some stuff from our house?”

\- “Yes, but you just go to Jackson's and Danny's apartment and then Derek's loft. I know that you keep some clothes there.”

\- “Okay.”

\- “Great. You will go after school,” said Stiles. “Unless there is an emergency at school, then I want you gone as fast as possible.”

\- “Understood.”

 

Stiles was in class. When it finished, Stiles went out and heard the police cars and he knew that another chimera was dead. He went to talk with his dad when he saw the dead body. He knew he needed to call Lydia because he was sure that she was still with him and he didn't want him to hurt her. He tried a couple of times but always ended up on her voice mail. So he left her a message telling her that there was another dead body at school and that Corey was at the hospital, probably close to dead, so that she needed to let Parrish do what he wanted, to not get in the way of her crush.

 

Stiles went home to Derek and his baby boys. He was there for about two hours doing homework when he received a call from Scott telling him to come to the animal clinic. He told him to get there because Liam, Brett, Mason, and Jackson were there, and that the Dread Doctors had attacked Mason. When he heard that, Stiles started running and tried to start his Jeep, but it didn't work. It took him almost ten minutes before he finally was able to start the car and about twenty more minutes before he was at the clinic.

 

\- “Hey, sorry,” said Stiles when he finally got there. “I had trouble starting the Jeep again. Things barely hanging on; I couldn't get in touch with Malia or Lydia. Scott?” asked Stiles when the werewolf just looked at him without saying anything more than was normal. “Where did you get that?” he asked, once Scott had pulled a wrench out of his coat.

 

\- “This is yours?” asked Scott, incredulity in his voice. “Why didn't you tell me?” asked Scott when Stiles didn't deny it.

\- “I was going to...”

\- “Why didn't you tell me when it happened?”

\- “I couldn't...”

\- “Did you kill him? Did you kill Donovan?”

\- “He was going to kill my dad. What, was I supposed to just let him?”

\- “You weren't supposed to do this... None of us are.”

\- “You think I had a choice?”

\- “There is always a choice.”

\- “Well, I can't do what you can, Scott! I know you wouldn't have done it. You would have figured something out, right?”

\- “That's right.”

\- “Yeah, you're Scott McCall! You're the True Alpha! Guess what? Not all of us can be True Alphas. Some of us have to make mistakes. Some of us have to get our hands a little bloody sometimes. Some of us are HUMAN!”

\- “Did you have to kill him?”

\- “Scott, he was going to kill my dad...”

\- “The way that it happened, the point, it was not self-defense anymore.”

\- “What are you even talking about? I didn't have a choice, Scott! You don't even believe me, do you?” asked Stiles when he saw the expression on Scott's face.

\- “I want to...”

\- “Well then alright. Say that you believe me, then. Scott, say you believe me... Say it. Say you believe me.”

\- “Stiles, we can't kill people that we are trying to save...”

\- “Say you believe me,” said Stiles while stepping closer to Scott.

\- “You can't kill people!” exclaimed Scott. “You believe that?”

\- “What do I do about this? What do you want me to do? Okay? Just, Scott, just tell me how to fix this, alright? Well, Just tell me. What do you want me to do?” asked Stiles, desperate.

\- “Don't worry about Malia or Lydia. I'll find them. Maybe, eh... Maybe you should talk to your dad...” said Scott before going away.

 

Stiles stayed there, in awe, he didn't understand what just happened. He was going to enter his Jeep when Jackson came out of the clinic. He hesitated before hugging Stiles.

 

\- “Can you tell me what was that all about?”

\- “I think that Theo convinced Scott that I killed Donovan on purpose...”

\- “Did you?” asked Jackson, cautious.

\- “No, it was pure self-defense. I was on the repair scaffolding when Donovan threatened to eat my legs, and he was gripping my legs, dragging me down. I saw a pin and pulled it. It released several metal bars on top of Donovan and one went right through him...”

\- “Scott thinks that you killed Donovan? Like cold-hearted killed Donovan?”

\- “At the look he gave me? Yes...”

\- “Okay, you know what? I will drive you home,” said Jackson, leaving no time for Stiles to protest.

 

Once home again, Stiles was going to bed when he received a call from Lydia telling him that Parrish was a Hellhound. Stiles asked her what that was, and she told him it was a bearer of death and a guardian of the supernatural. Stiles thought that it made sense; Parrish was taking the bodies and burning them so that no one found out about them being chimeras, and, by, extension supernatural creatures. After that, Stiles fell asleep. 

 

The next day, he went to the police station. Before arriving there, Stiles received a call from Liam telling him that Mason wasn't doing any better, and that he was actually getting worst. He was angry that Scott wouldn't bite Mason so that he would become a real werewolf and not a mix of a werewolf and werejaguar. Before Stiles had time to answer, he told Liam he needed to go because he heard the alarm going on in the station. When he got to the station, he saw Parrish got out of the cell he locked himself in. Stiles screamed to the deputies to let him go, to not interfere if they didn't want to get hurt.

 

Later that day, Stiles was following Parrish and that's when he saw Theo. 

 

\- “We need to follow him,” said Stiles.

\- “No, we don't.”

\- “What?” 

\- “We need to stay here.”

\- “Why?”

\- “Because Scott is coming. Actually, he is already here,” said Theo.

 

Stiles didn't have time to react before he felt Scott's jaw and fangs sink into his skin. He battled against it and punched Scott enough time for him to let go. When he was free, he took off running and ran until he was home. He quickly did a mountain ash circle around his house. Not even fifteen minutes later, he heard a bang coming from the mountain ash barrier. When he went to look, he saw Brett, Liam and Jackson panicked.

 

\- “What happened?” asked Stiles while he let them in.

\- “Scott tried to kill Liam,” said Jackson when he saw that the two others weren't in any shape to talk.

\- “Sti'...” whispered the two others before crashing into Stiles' arms.

\- “We need to get to the living room, now,” said Stiles gently.

\- “Okay,” said the others while walking.

\- “What happened to you?” asked Jackson when he saw Stiles hiss when he sat on the couch before having Liam and Brett crashing at his sides.

\- “Scott went after me, too. He bit me... I'm sure he would have tried to kill me if I had let him have a chance to...”

\- “That means that you are going to become one of us?” asked Jackson.

\- “I don't know. Maybe it will... Or maybe something like what happened to you will happen to me.”

\- “I don't think that you will become an abomination like I was before... Oh, and they will probably be like this for a while,” said Jackson about the two werewolves clinging to him. “Mason died before Scott attacked us.”

\- “Wow, okay,” said Stiles, pain in his voice. “Can you go wake Derek? If the pack is with them, maybe it will calm them down,” said Stiles.

\- “Okay, I will do that, and you… you cuddle them.”

 

Jackson went to Stiles' and Derek's bedroom and came back with Derek and the boys. They snuggled all together, Stiles staying awake while the others, except Liam and Brett, were sleeping. When he finally was able to calm the two werewolves down, the sun was already beginning to go up in the sky. In the process, the sheriff arrived, waking up the sleeping people. The sheriff went to sleep and not an hour later, Corey and Mason appeared hand in hand. Jackson growled at them, showing what everyone else in the room couldn't.

 

\- “Calm down! It's Theo that brought us back. He told us he was our alpha and that we belonged to him. We know that Donovan, Josh, and Tracy felt the connection with him, but we didn't. When we could break free, the only thing we wanted was to get to you, Stiles. Oh, and we need to get back to the Nemeton; Theo hurt Lydia badly, on her neck, to see the location of the tree stamp.”

 

\- “Do you know where it is?” asked Stiles.

\- “Yes, and we can show you,” said Mason.

\- “Now, please,” said Stiles.

 

They followed the two chimeras, and when they got there, Stiles saw Lydia and ran to her. She was in a state of hypothermia, and as the pack realized how bad it was and tried to lift her, Parrish appeared. He had orange glowing eyes, so Stiles knew he wasn't aware of what he was doing. They brought Lydia to the hospital. Once there, Parrish explained what happened to Lydia to the doctor. The pack stayed in the waiting room, waiting to hear news about her. About three hours later, they were told that she was going to be alright, but that she needed to stay in the hospital. When they entered her room, Stiles went to her side, and looked at her head, wanting to see the wounds from Theo. He had just let her go when Natalie entered the room and screamed at them to get out because it was their fault that Lydia was now catatonic.

 

They all went to Stiles’ house except Jackson and Danny, who went to their apartment, and Parrish, who stayed at the hospital. Once there, the sheriff asked to speak with Stiles in private. They went in the sheriff's room and John started to talk.

 

\- “Stiles, I received a call from Clark at the station. She said that she saw something that ran both on four and two legs. It also threw the Beacon Hills High School sign in one of the school hallways. Then three men appeared out of the blue and said ‘Success imminent.’”

 

\- “Did she tell you how big it was?”

\- “She only said that it was a big animal... But then said that it was human.”

\- “Another chimera?”

\- “Probably. But weren't the chimera still humanoid when the transformed?”

\- “You're totally right. So that thing is probably more powerful than any other chimera that we faced.”

\- “What are you going to do?”

\- “I have no idea, Dad, I'm absolutely terrified... We found Lydia; she's in the hospital, catatonic. Her mother doesn't want us to see her.”

 

Just as Stiles said that, he received a call from Parrish telling him that Natalie signed a paper transferring Lydia to Eichen House. And just as Stiles thought he was in a nightmare, he received a call from a panicked Jackson telling him that Danny had been attacked by a chimera and that he was poisoned but that the doctor didn't know what kind. Stiles asked him if the chimera had escaped, but Jackson told him that he was in Danny's car, unconscious. After he hung up, Stiles told his dad everything. 

 

The pack, minus Derek and the kids, went to the hospital, the sheriff going to Parrish, and the others to Jackson. Liam, Brett, Corey and Mason went to Danny's room to look after him once they were sure that Stiles was with Jackson. Stiles asked Jackson to let him talk with the chimera. And he did, that's how he learned that the guy’s weapon was actually his bones; they were coming out of his arms, and that's what had hurt Danny. Stiles then knew what to tell the doctor.

 

\- “Sir!” said Stiles, once he saw the doctor in charge of Danny. “I know what Danny was stabbed with, if that can help.”

\- “Tell me, and I will see if it will help.”

\- “It was a bone, a human bone. It was broken...”

\- “I know what is happening to him!” exclaimed the doctor. “He is being poisoned by bone marrow. Thanks, that will surely save the life of your friend.”

 

About five hours later, they were still in Danny's room when he woke up. Derek had come with Alex and Soen; same for Parrish.

 

\- “Hey, what are you all doing here?” asked Danny, with his voice filled with sleep.

\- “We were worried about you... A chimera attacked you and you went into shock. The doctors didn't know what was happening to you.”

\- “But I am fine...”

\- “Yeah, that's because Jackson beat the chimera that attacked you and I made him tell us how it hurt you.”

\- “Thanks, Jackson,” said Danny, extending his hand so that Jackson could take it and then pulled him close before kissing him.

\- “Since when are you two together?” asked Parrish.

\- “We got together about a month after I arrived in London,” said Danny with a smile.

\- “I was wondering when one of you would do something like that,” said Stiles with a smirk.

\- “You knew?” asked Danny and Jackson in unison.

\- “I'm the pack mom, of course, I knew!” 

\- “When did you find out?” asked Danny.

\- “Not long after you landed in Beacon Hills...”

\- “That long? Why didn't you say anything?” asked Jackson.

\- “Because I wanted you to tell me, not the other way around.”

\- “Well, thanks,” said Jackson.

\- “We will go now, Danny, you need to rest.”

\- “Okay, I will be released in about two days. While I'm here, I can still work on finding out the pattern for the chimeras.”

\- “Alright, but you will do so only tomorrow after a long night of sleep,” said Stiles.

\- “Of course, Stiles. Jackson can stay, right?”

\- “Yeah, sure. And he can take a little bit of your pain when it's too much. Anyways, he will not be of use if he is worried about you,” said Stiles, kissing Jackson and Danny on the cheeks before dragging the others out of the room.

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / 

 

Five days after Danny's hospitalization, he was back home, and he had found what the chimeras had in common, with the help of Melissa, Corey, Mason, and Stiles. With Melissa's access to the hospital's archives, he found out that the chimeras were already genetic chimeras. They already had two sets of DNA. That was good to know since they then could find all the possible teenagers that could be a chimera. 

 

In those five days, Stiles transformed from a human having a spark of magic to a witch. They didn't know how it happened, but Stiles didn't become a were-creature, but a magic user. They went to Deaton to see if he knew what had happened, but Deaton was gone; he had only left a phone number. That phone number led to a voice mail giving resource phone numbers for different situations. Stiles took the numbers and decided to deal with that later, after their current problem. Again, in those five days, there had been three deaths. One was surely caused by Theo's "pack," since it was Tracy's dad. The other two had been by the new chimera, or that's what the pack thought. 

 

It was confirmed to them when Parrish showed them the video footage of the attack at the Beacon Hills Telecom site. Danny asked him for a copy, and Stiles added that he would like to have the entire day of when the attack happened. Once they had the footage, they watched it, and Stiles realized that three people came in, but only two corpses went out. Jackson pointed out that there was surely another way in/out. Stiles, Derek, and Parrish went to the crime scene to see what they could find. Once there, Stiles gagged when he saw all the blood, it was everywhere.

 

\- “Do you have a black light?” asked Stiles.

\- “Yeah, but what for?” asked Parrish while giving him the light.

\- “Mercury fumes, and we can see the mercury with a black light. You know, Deputy, you should know that,” said Stiles mockingly. 

\- “I don't normally have to look out for mercury... Anyways, what was it doing here? Why did it come here and kill some random telecommunication tech?”

\- “Maybe it just likes to kill...” said Derek. 

\- “Maybe it's what it does...” added Stiles.

\- “Well, that's terrifying...”

\- “Parrish, how many bodies do you actually see when you dream about the Nemeton?” asked Stiles.

\- “Everyone...”

\- “And that's terrifying, too...” said Stiles with a shiver.

\- “Yeah... So, do you see something that the police hadn't seen?” asked Parrish.

\- “See this?” asked Stiles.

\- “I see blood...” said the other two.

\- “Look where it goes to.”

\- “Underground...” said Parrish.

\- “Yeah, Derek, could you lift that, please?” asked Stiles; there was something big in the way.

 

Once Derek removed the equipment, they looked at torn-out bars. They looked at each other before Parrish led the way. Once underground, Stiles took the black light, and once they spotted the mercury, they followed it. It led them to a tunnel, and in front of it, on the ground, there were two words. "Damnatio memoriae."

 

\- “What is it?”

\- “It looks like Latin...”

\- “Hold the light, I'm going to take a picture of it,” said Derek.

\- “Hey, you two...” said Parrish.

\- “Wait a second, Parrish,” said Derek. “Stiles, stay still...”

\- “Ahh...” exclaimed Stiles when he hit the floor. Same with Pärrish.

 

Stacy was there, and she had paralyzed Stiles and Parrish. She then attacked Derek and they started to fight. Derek was too concentrated on Tracy to see Josh, so Stiles warned him. Derek took Tracy's hand and stabbed Josh with it, paralyzing him too, and electrocuting Tracy.

 

\- “Sucks, doesn't it?” asked Stiles when Josh fell beside him.

\- “Okay, maybe they’re not ready to take on an alpha...” said Theo. “Especially one that can smell fear...” he added with sarcasm.

\- “He’s got fangs...” exclaimed the chimeras.

\- “Why did you bring them back to life?” asked Parrish.

\- “Because I don't take rejection well. I needed friends and a pack.”

\- “Hey, Theo,” said Stiles, when Theo passed over him to go talk to Derek.

\- “Hey, Stiles,” said Theo before destroying the ground where the words were. “You are going to leave here thinking that you need to worry about me, but you're wrong. We are actually back on the same side. Because, that thing, it's what we need to worry about. Your pack and mine, we are going back to school and pretending that we are normal teenagers, but at night, we will be fighting for our life...” 

\- “What is it?” asked Stiles.

\- “It's not a chimera...”

\- “But it's just a kid underneath... Someone like you all...” 

\- “Not anymore...” said Theo before he left.

 

Once Derek was sure that Theo was gone, he helped Stiles to stand up, and 

Stiles was able to move. They then helped Parrish, who was still paralyzed, and they exited. They went to Stiles house and they laid him on the couch.

 

\- “How can you move and not me?” Parrish asked Stiles.

\- “I think it's because of the power I gained when I was bitten by Scott.”

\- “Still not fair...” pouted Parrish.

\- “You look like a baby,” said Stiles with a small smile before ruffling Parrish’s hair.

\- “Stop it; I'm the oldest,” said Parrish with laughter in his voice.

\- “I'm the pack mom, and you are pack, so I will still look out for you as I do with every other member of the pack,” said Stiles before kissing him on the cheek and then joining Derek in the kitchen.

\- “Damn, I can't remember the words, the ones we saw down there.”

\- “Damnatio memoriae. It means a condemnation of memory... It also means that whatever the Dread Doctors created, whatever the last chimera really is, it's not something new, it's something old, really old.”

\- “So they didn't create a new creature...”

\- “They resurrected one.”

\- “What could it be?” 

\- “I don't know, but I'm sure of one thing: it's not good, not good at all... We will need help.” 

\- “Isn't the pack enough?”

\- “Not if we fight against Theo, his pack, and Scott, Kira, and Malia.”

\- “How do you know that the girls aren't on our side?”

\- “Since the pack has been formed, I can feel the bond between the pack members. Like I feel the bond between us, Isaac, Ethan, Liam, Mason, Brett, Corey, Parrish, Lydia, Jackson, Danny, Dad, Melissa, Chris, and even Soen and Alex. Before, I felt Kira, Malia, and Scott, but now, I can't feel it at all.”

\- “I didn't know... Why didn't you tell me?”

\- “Before today, I didn't feel like it was needed...”

\- “Okay. So, you said you feel the connection with Isaac and Ethan?”

\- “Yes.”

\- “You think you could contact them through the connection?”

\- “I can try...”

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / 

 

Four days later, the pack was gathered at Derek's loft, even the adults, waiting for Isaac and Ethan’s arrival. They waited for about an hour before the wolves heard the elevator. A minute later, the door opened to let both werewolves in. When they caught all the scents, they froze before raising their heads.

 

\- “Danny?” asked Ethan, surprise clear in his voice.

\- “Jackson?” asked Isaac with the same surprise in his voice, at the same time as Ethan.

\- “Hey, guys,” said the ones whose names were called. “How are you doing?”

\- “Are you together now?” asked the new arrivals.

\- “Yeah, happened when we were in London,” said the couple.

\- “Okay,” said the other two. “Wow, they are so big...” they said when they saw the little boys.

\- “I know, right? Soen, Alex, you remember Ethan and Isaac?” asked Stiles.

\- “No, Dada, who are they?” said the boys in unison.

\- “Isaac is Papa's beta, and Ethan joined the pack when he lost his alpha power.”

\- “They know us?”

\- “Of course, we do,” said Isaac. “You liked to pull at my curls when you were super small.”

\- “They look nice too,” said Soen.

\- “Thanks,” said Isaac with a small smile. “Where is Charlie though?”

\- “She... had meningitis and didn't make it...” Stiles said, sadness clear in his voice.

\- “Sorry, Stiles...” 

\- “Thanks. Can we change the subject now, please?”

\- “Yeah, of course. What are Isaac and I doing here? You seem to be a pretty big pack...”

\- “We need you to beat what we will soon be fighting against.”

\- “What is it?”

 

\- “There are these new bad guys, they're called Dread Doctors. They did experiments on teenagers; they mixed different kinds of supernatural creatures together and we call them chimeras. Mason and Corey are two of them. Don't worry, they are on our side, but yeah, and one of the chimeras, his name is Theo, an old friend of some of us, you may remember him from fourth grade, Isaac. So Theo is one of the chimeras, and he created his own pack, and they are against us. Well, maybe they will help us against the new threat... So yeah, one of the experiments of the Dread Doctors implied Damnatio Memoriae, and I had Jackson spying on Theo, and he told me how Theo called that thing The Beast, and I know what it is now. It's not good at all... Damnatio Memoriae is to tell us that the new experiment is actually a resurrection of an old beast. The Beast of Gevaudan. And we will need help, because even if Theo is on our side, that means only three more people, but we are short of four with you there now.”

 

\- “What do you mean by that?” asked Isaac.

\- “I mean that Scott turned on his beta and me and tried to kill us because of Theo. He may be a True Alpha, but he still bit me and he still almost killed Liam and Brett.”

\- “Scott McCall tried to kill you, Stiles Stilinski, his best friend?”

\- “Actually, it's been a while since we were barely friends... Actually, since some members of the pack went there way... But don't feel bad about it; Scott just became a shitty friend and a bad alpha...”

\- “So you don't have an alpha?” asked Isaac.

\- “I'm hurt...” aaid Derek dramatically, gripping his chest as if his heart hurt, and with a grin looked at them with his eyes burning red.

\- “You became alpha again!” exclaimed the two.

\- “Yes.”

\- “Did you kill an alpha?” asked Ethan.

\- “Actually, no. I was dying at the entrance of a church in Mexico when I evolved and I don't know how, but I gained my alpha power back.” 

\- “By evolving, you mean?” asked Isaac.

\- “He means he can do what his mother was able to do. He can transform into a real wolf,” said Stiles excitedly.

\- “Wow, Derek, that's impressive,” said Ethan.

\- “Why didn't we know?” asked almost all the others, except Liam, John, and Chris.

\- “Because I haven't had the opportunity to say so.”

\- “Except sometimes at night, he shifts and snuggles with me,” said Stiles with a smile.

\- “I forgot something that I heard Theo talk about. I don't think it's relevant, but maybe one of you will think it is. Theo is searching for an alpha, a blind alpha...” Jackson told them.

\- “Deucalion...” said Stiles, Derek, Danny, Isaac, Ethan, John, Melissa, and Chris.

\- “Who is Deucalion?” asked Liam.

\- “My former alpha, from when I was an alpha in the alpha pack that was beaten by Derek's pack and Scott,” said Ethan.

\- “Alpha pack?” asked someone.

\- “Yeah, long story, not one for today,” said Stiles.

\- “Thanks,” said Ethan, grateful. “Oh, and we don't know everyone...” he added.

\- “Right, sorry... So, you know me, Derek, Danny, my dad, Melissa, Chris, Alex, and Soen. This is Jackson, Brett, Liam, Mason, Corey, and Jordan Parrish.” 

\- “Nice to meet you all,” said Ethan.

\- “Yeah,” said Isaac. “Where is Lydia?”

\- “She's at Eichen House. Theo tried to see a memory with his claws and has made her catatonic. She's supposed to be simply at the hospital, but her mother transferred her in Eichen... We will need to go get her back, too,” said Stiles.

\- “What do we do for now?” asked Ethan.

\- “Pack bonding!” exclaimed Stiles.

\- “Cuddles!” exclaimed Brett, Liam, Corey, and Mason before crawling to snuggle with Stiles.

\- “Movie?” asked Derek.

\- “Have you got a TV now?” asked Isaac.

\- “Yeah, I got one once Brett started living here mostly by himself.”

\- “Cool, so little ones, what do you want to watch?” asked Isaac to the little boys.

\- “The secret of the Wings!” exclaimed the two brothers.

\- “What is that?” asked Ethan.

\- “It's a movie that came out recently; it's about Tinker Bell...”

\- “Okay... Let's watch it!” said Ethan.

 

/ / / A couple of days later, John told Stiles that 23 bodies had been found by Chris and that someone else was with him. When he and Derek arrived at the hospital, they found Chris and Gerard talking to the Sheriff. They also saw Parrish standing in the hallway, looking hunted. Seeing this, Stiles came and hugged him, Parrish calming down in the embrace.

 

\- “What the hell, Chris?” asked Derek, his eyes burning red.

\- “You're still an alpha, Derek? I thought I heard rumors saying that you lost your power to cure your sister.”

\- “It's true. But after I evolved, I gained my power back.”

\- “So you are just like Talia, except for how you got your power in the first place...”

\- “You can say that,” said Derek.

\- “Stiles, I'm surprised that Scott isn't here.”

\- “Yeah, Mister True Alpha turned on us. He tried to kill Liam and me. Can you believe it? Me, his best friend, and Liam, the beta he created! And that's not the only thing: he also bit me...”

\- “Are you a werewolf now?” asked Chris.

\- “No, I go powers like witches, but still got my spark. I'm one of the most powerful magic users, from what I've learned.” 

\- “You are magic and Scott is a True alpha?” asked Gerard, visibly confused. “How much did I miss out on?”

\- “It doesn't matter,” said Derek.

\- “Dad, what can you tell me?”

\- “The MI said that the victims were killed somewhere else and dumped in those tunnels.”

\- “The Dread Doctors are hiding the bodies?” asked Parrish.

\- “Why would they do that?” asked John.

\- “Maybe they are covering for it. Protecting it like a parent would.”

\- “Protecting what?” was asked.

\- “We pretty much all know it... It's the Beast of Gevaudan...”

\- “How did you learn that?” asked the two hunters.

\- “We spied on the chimeras, and Theo called the new chimera the Beast, so Stiles figured out that it was The Beast of Gevaudan because we found a saying on the tunnels that said ‘Damnatio Memoriae.’”

\- “You still impress me with your sense of deduction, Stiles,” said Chris.

 

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / /The next day at school, Stiles was talking with Jackson and Danny while they were walking in the hallway. They saw that everyone was worried, even afraid, and they understood why when they saw police officers armed with shotguns.

 

\- “Don't you think it's a little bit much in terms of firepower, for a high school?” asked Stiles, skeptical.

\- “Your dad wants us to use these things, but wouldn't officially say why,” answered Deputy Strauss.

\- “Did he say anything unofficially?” asked Jackson, curious.

\- “No, but everyone's got a theory...”

\- “What's yours?” asked Stiles.

\- “I shouldn't even be talking to you guys, don't you have class?”

\- “C’mon, Deputy Strauss, what's your theory?” asked Stiles.

\- “Do you guys believe in the supernatural?” asked Strauss.

-“ God...” said the other three with exasperation, and a little worry.

\- “Hey, don't be like that, it's just a theory...”

\- “Yeah, we need to go now...” said the three teenagers.

\- “Have good day, boys.”

 

The same day, Stiles had a free period just after lunch, so he went to Lydia's teachers and asked them for her homework. Once he got it, he went to Eichen House and talked to her. He was stroking her hair when he felt the blank space where there was no hair on her scalp. That's when Natalie arrived. Stiles freaked out, told her they were going to use trepanation on her, but she told him it was going to be for Electroconvulsive Therapy. Stiles had read about it, and where the patch was, it wasn't for that. He tried to tell her that he had researched everything he could on how to help someone that was catatonic, every therapy that could be done, and that he knew a little about ECT, and that it wasn't in that part of the forehead and the top of the head, but she didn't believe him. She threatened to not let him come back anymore if he didn't go, so Stiles left, but not without "accidently" bumping on a guard to take one of the security cards that had access everywhere. 

 

He went back to class, and when school was finished, he went home and studied the plans of Eichen House and came up with a plan. He knew when Theo was going to try and get Parrish, so he planned it for the same day so that he could use Josh's power.

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / 

 

A day before the plan was going to take place, Derek followed Liam and found him looking for the Dread Doctors operating theater because he had heard Theo talk with Malia about it at school. Once they entered it, they found Chris and Gerard. They showed the two werewolves a frame showing the Beast of Gevaudan and a Hellhound, on top of a lot of dead people. Chris, Liam, and Derek told Gerard about Parrish. Once they confirmed that Parrish was really the Hellhound, the pack heard Lydia scream, and in no time, they were in Eichen House, and they saw her running to the gates that were slowly closing. The werewolves ran as fast as they could and helped her battling against the guards. Once all the guards were unconscious, Stiles opened the gates with his power and they took Lydia to Stiles' house.

 

\- “How did you get that far?” asked Chris, who was the most acquainted with the mental health hospital.

\- “Meredith came to me in my sleep and taught me how to use my voice,” said Lydia.

\- “Meredith Walker?” asked Parrish. “The one who created the dead pool because she heard Peter Hale's divagation?”

\- “Yeah, that one...”

\- “How could she teach you?”

\- “She just did, could you just be grateful for it?”

\- “Of course, sorry.”

\- “Come here, Jordan,” said Lydia, standing up slightly so that Jordan could slip behind her so that she was on his lap. They started to cuddle, not caring about being seen by everyone.

\- “They are gone, we will not have their attentions for a while now...” said Jackson.

\- “And you don't mind?” asked Isaac.

\- “No, he knows what I will do to him if he ever hurt her, and anyways, I'm with Danny now.”

\- “Yeah, sorry, it will take a little getting use to...” said Isaac.

\- “I'm happy we have Lydia back, but I'm frustrated that it was this quick because now my plan is totally useless... But again, I prefer being frustrated if it means that Lydia's with us,” said Stiles, laughing slightly.

\- “What was your plan?” asked Liam.

\- “It doesn't matter now, anyways...”


	10. Final Chapter

About a week later, Parrish came to Stiles, and he had asked for Chris to be there too. He asked the two others to look after him because he went to bed every night with PJs and finished his night with always just his underwear. 

 

That's how Stiles, Jackson, and Liam found themselves heading to school. Once there, they found Chris, who was supposed to follow Parrish (the Hellhound, actually.)

 

\- “Where is Parrish?” asked Jackson.  
\- “I lost him. He's moving too fast...”  
\- “Stiles?” said Liam. “That guy's not moving at all...”  
\- “No, he is not. He doesn't have a heartbeat either,” said Jackson.  
\- “This way, then,” said Stiles, leading the others in the direction where the body was placed further, in the direction of the school buses.  
\- “Look...” said Liam, pointing to a bus where dead people were easily seen.  
\- “It's a trap,” said a voice they didn't recognize, until they saw Parrish. They wanted to go help a guy on the bus who had called for help. “You can't help him...”  
\- “That's big, no one said it was that big...” said Stiles, fear clear in his voice.  
\- “I did,” said Liam, who had seen it run once.  
\- “What the hell is happening?” asked Jackson.  
\- “It's getting smarter,” said Chris.  
\- “If it's getting smarter, it means that it will soon start to remember itself, doesn't it?”  
\- “Yes, and once that happens, the teenager behind it will be gone.”  
\- “What can we do about it?” asked Liam.  
\- “Right now? Nothing, you need to go home, you have a lacrosse game tomorrow.”

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / 

The next day, Mason told the pack that he knew when the beast would show up. It was going to be at the game because he figured out that the beast showed up when there were high and intense frequencies. The lacrosse game was going to be transmitted to satellites, and that was going to be high frequencies.

 

Stiles had a plan, to help save people, and to help to find out who the beast was. To find out who the beast was, there had been an attack at the hospital, and the beast left a footprint, bloodied, and so the plan was to find out whose shoes had left it. And for the part where they helped save people, the plan was to go find Coach Finstock and ask him to coach the game, but just before he would have to forfeit.

 

The plan worked, partially. Stiles and Jackson convinced Coach to be at the game. But once the game started, he didn't forfeit; he said it wasn't like him. So the pack had to improvise; they broke the three microwave transmission vans so that there was no frequency to help the beast's shift. That worked, so they had the whole game to find out who the beast was. Close to the end, they found out it was Hayden Romero, one of Liam, Mason, and Corey's classmate. They let her go because they didn't know what to do. They didn't want to kill her, but they needed to get rid of the beast. They needed to find a plan to save her.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / 

They actually couldn't save her, but she had gained her body and mind for about a minute, enough time to tell them to kill her. She told them that she would not have been able to live with herself after what the beast did while in her body. The pack was sad about it, but they didn't have a choice, not after her asking them to. 

 

It was pretty impressive. The pack had needed to all jump on her but Lydia had stayed back, and once they had tackled her on the ground, she had screamed Hayden's name. That was when she had gained consciousness. Then, Gerard had appeared and had thrown his cane into Hayden's heart. A shape of black goo had separated from Hayden's body, and Parrish had taken out the cane from Hayden's body before stabbing the black form. Once it was stabbed, it vanished. 

 

Once sure that it was over, they checked on Hayden, but it was over. She had a peaceful expression, which helped the pack, made them feel less guilty.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / 

Scott appeared back to school about a month later. The first pack member who saw him was Liam. It was before the first period, and Stiles was with him. When he turned around and saw Scott too, without thinking, he made the pack and Scott appear in the clearing in front of the old Hale house. 

 

\- “Stiles, what the hell?” asked Derek.  
\- “Sorry Der', but he appeared at school, and we were waiting to deal with him since we killed the beast...”  
\- “You made me change places from school to here?” asked Scott.  
\- “Yes, and that was something easy to do,” said Stiles.  
\- “You want to... deal, with me?” asked Scott, not sure.  
\- “Yes, we already chose what we wanted your punishment to be, but we will give you a choice of your own.”  
\- “What is it?”  
\- “You have three options. The first one is you gave up your powers and you can stay in Beacon Hills, the second one is you keep your power but you can never come back to Beacon Hills, and the third option is we kill you.”  
\- “Would you really do this to your best friend?” asked Scott.  
\- “You are not my best friend; you haven't been in a long while. You forgot the part where you tried to kill me and Liam?” asked Stiles, slowly losing his cool.  
\- “Theo made me do it!”  
\- “I don't care! You are the True Alpha, that's not supposed to happen, you are the one that can make anyone do anything. You are supposed to control your own will.”  
\- “Enough! You choose now, McCall. Or we choose for you,” said Jackson.  
\- “Is my mom in your pack?” asked Scott.  
\- “Yes, she always was, always will be.”  
\- “Then I gave up my power.”  
\- “Okay, then let Derek bite you and will your power to be given to him.”

 

Scott did as he was told, and within minutes, he was totally back to human. He was going to go back to his house, but Stiles stopped him.

 

\- “Wait, I'm not heartless; I want to give you something before you go out of our lives, because you will not be in contact with any of us.”  
\- “What is it?”  
\- “Come here,” said Stiles, before taking Scott head between his hands, and kissing him on the forehead.  
\- “What did you do that for?”  
\- “You were asthmatic again; I just took it so that you would not have to bother with it.”  
\- “Thanks.”  
\- “Bye, Scott.”  
\- “Bye, everyone,” said Scott before walking away.  
\- “Now, I want everyone in class. I know you are all late, but I will make up an excuse and will ask the sheriff to back me up,” said Derek.  
\- “Okay, I love you Der,’ “ said Stiles, kissing Derek before making them all appear in front of the door of their first class.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / 

A couple of years later.

 

Stiles yelled at his two sons to come downstairs for breakfast. He heard Derek beside him chuckle when he heard the two mumble nonsense at how it was too early in the morning. The two were still down pretty quickly, what with them being pre-teen and being hungry all the time. It was the same routine every day since they started elementary school. The boys, once downstairs, bypassed the table to give Stiles and Derek a kiss on their cheeks. Then, they sat at their place and started to eat.

 

\- “Okay, guys, hurry up; I don't want to be late.”  
\- “It surely will give you a bad reputation with your boss...” said Soen mockingly.  
\- “It's not because my boss is my dad that I need to slack down, boys!” Stiles said with a fond smile. “And besides, you know I want a perfect record for when I apply to be a homicide detective.”  
\- “Yeah, we know...” said the two boys in unison.  
\- “Good, go, now!” said Stiles, laughing.  
\- “You know you will have the job with ease when you will ask for it, Stiles... You know that, right?”  
\- “Yes, of course I do, Derek, but that doesn't mean that I want any imperfection on my record. And I don't want people to think I got there by favoritism; yes, my dad is the sheriff, but I still work hard to be where I am...”  
\- “I know, love. And I'm sure that if people think that, once they see you work, they can't miss how good you are at your job. And they can't miss the fact that you're good at it. And don't forget that there are cases where you know a lot more than them, since they aren't supernatural.”  
\- “You're right. Thanks,” said Stiles, before going sit on Derek's lap.  
\- “What are you doing, love?”  
\- “This,” said Stiles, before kissing Derek tenderly, for a long time.  
\- “Dad, you said we were going to make you late, but you're kissing Pops...”  
\- “You're right, let's go,” said Stiles, standing up and kissing Derek quickly on the lips before exiting the house.

 

About two weeks later, Stiles and Derek were at their house, Stiles was on vacation and they were decorating the house. Soen and Alex were at school, and they didn't know that their dads had prepared a birthday party for them. Stiles and Derek had about an hour to finish everything.

 

They actually had finished in time, and about ten minutes before the boys were to be home, the pack arrived. The boys arrived and were surprised to see the pack at their house, but they didn't ask questions since it wasn't that unusual. What really surprised them was when the door rang and their friends were there. That's when everyone shouted happy birthday to them. The party started and when the cake was finally served, "Happy 11th Birthday" could be read on it.

The end.


End file.
